Avalanche
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: 9 teenagers go up to a cabin in the woods. The horror movie cliche should have been obvious to Charlotte 'Charlie' Stormer, Chris's sister, but she was never that observant to begin with. She didn't even want to come up on this mountain in the first place. Impending death was reason number 1. AU/AH Josh/OC Alternate ending! For Josh lovers! Under rewrite. Ch 1 rewritten.
1. Charlotte Stormer

**CHARLOTTE 'CHARLIE' CHRISTINE STORMER**

 _Chris's little sister | has a crush on Josh_

 **Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, small/full lips, wears glasses/contacts, alabaster skin.**

 **Personality: Affable, Unsuspecting, Adaptable, Creative, Recluse, Diplomatic, Patient, Detached,**

 **Hobbies: Photography, editing, reading, arts and crafts, computer gaming, cooking, video games.**

 **January 24th, 1997 (17-pre event,18-post event)**

* * *

 _ **Charitable** 8/10_

 _ **Funny** 7/10_

 _ **Romantic** 5/10_

 _ **Honest** 4/10_

 _ **Curious** 3/10_

 _ **Brave** 2/10_

* * *

 _ **Chris** 98.3%_

 _ **Beth** 97.4%_

 _ **Josh** 95.2%_

 _ **Hannah** 93.3%_

 _ **Matt** 89.5%_

 _ **Sam** 85.6%_

 _ **Ashley** 76.4%_

 _ **Mike** 65.3%_

 _ **Emily** 50.2%_

 _ **Jessica** 48.3%_

* * *

I feel like I'm locked away in a tower entirely of my own doing. My face is glued to a computer screen. And if you think that would be worrisome for my parents, you'd have to think again. They don't really notice much of anything here lately. What am I saying; lately? Try the last four years. Ever since I started high school four years ago it was like a ready set go and see who can insult who the most between them. Dad was pretty bad, I can't lie. He wasn't very nice to begin with , but still, he hit her hard with his words.

It was Mom who liked to use her fists. She didn't care where she swung her knuckles as long as she could get a hit in somewhere. She's batshit crazy. Well, now that there's an insight into my fucked up home life, I'll tell you about the only things that are good in it. Chris, for starters, my big brother. He's only 10 months older, I apparently was a late baby-over two weeks. But he likes to loom it over my head. He thinks since he's got some seniority here that he can tell me what to do. I exaggerate, really. It's not bad. Honestly, because we're so close in age we basically have the same friends, at least immediate ones.

That includes, and I'm going in order here, Beth, Josh, Hannah, Matt, Sam, Ashley, Mike, Emily and Jess. We're all pretty close. I'm the same age as Beth and Hannah, the twins. I've always been closer to Beth though Hannah and I get along akin to sisters. She's less serious than Beth, that's for sure. But, Beth is strong and doesn't let anyone walk all over her, her friends or family. It's admirable. The complete opposite of Hannah. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to Beth. She had something I don't; courage.

Then there's Josh, their big brother. He's, nice, to say the least. He's one of those dude's where you meet him and he's already invited you to sleep over and hugging you. He's sweet. Since I feel like I'm sharing anyways, I'll let you in on the big secret. Ever since the day I met Josh, I've liked him. I don't know why, I could never quite put my finger on it. But, I guess the closest way to put it is, he makes me feel accepted. Everyone else, including Beth, gets weirded out about my zoning out problem. That uncanny ability to just block out the world and walk into a fantasy of my own making. Josh celebrates it, even asks where I went and to tell him all about it. It's something that's happened to me since I was a child. Even my parent's think it's odd. They all chalk it up to ADD, but Josh thinks it's just me, being me.

Sam was always like a big sister to me. She just exudes that aura of togetherness. If you could pinpoint the glue in this group, it was her. Her confidence was unmatched in authenticity. Nothing like Jess, who just pretended to have it all together. She doesn't think anyone can tell, and If I didn't do the exact same thing myself, I wouldn't see it either.

Emily is kind of full of herself, let's face it. She can be a bully, but honestly, I enjoy her company more than Jess. At least she's honest about being a mean person.

Matt's pretty cool. Since I'm in the mood of telling secrets, I'll spill this one. I had a thing for Matt too. He is the complete opposite of a jock. When I first met him six years ago, He was definitely top of my list of hotties. I'm not boy crazy, by any means, but I liked the contrast with the stereotype. He wasn't mean, if anything he was nice to a fault. Added secret, he was my first kiss. We were in high school, he was a junior, I was a sophomore (this was last year), he'd invited me to watch him practice basketball. So, I went. I wasn't expecting it to turn into some kind of date. But, he took me for ice cream and we went and saw a movie. It was when he was dropping me off at home that he kissed me, square on the lips. No warning. Of course, I was fine with this, but, Chris-not so much. He actually came out of the house and practically dragged me inside. They never really were close to begin with, but after that Chris definitely had his eye on Matt. So, for a couple months Matt and I kept up a secret romance. It was interesting. Definitely fun. But, then something went wrong. We, went wrong. I don't know what it was, maybe we were just too similar. Both too afraid to speak our minds for fear of judgment, but the spark kind of timed out. I'll always have a place for Matt. He was technically my first boyfriend, even if no one knew about it, but as far as romance, I think that ship has sailed-as the saying goes.

Then, there's queen Ashley, at least that's how Chris would put it. He basically worships the ground she walks on. It's a little sad honestly. I'm pretty aware that it's mutual between them, so is everyone else but them, they just haven't had the guts to say it directly to each other. They've known each other for a while, since sophomore year of high school. I don't really know why they won't take the plunge. But I put all the blame on Chris. He's just as much of a coward as I am. He's too preoccupied with his gadgets to get a clue. I can't really say much, I'm the same. If I don't have a camera around at all times I feel naked. Equate that to cell phones and computers and you get Chris.

Lastly, there's Mike. Mike is cocky. So damn cocky he makes me want to puke. Not in a bad way, but he sure as hell can be annoying. He's flirty and always has perfect hair. I mean, in what world does that make sense? The biggest problem with Mike, He's got charm for days that could get him out of a murder rap. He could literally kill someone in front of a police officer and the officer would arrest the corpse.

So, besides my acquaintances at school and my Grandparents, who Chris and I find ourselves staying with most nights to escape the arguing at home, I'm in my room. In front of a computer screen, locked in a tower, of my own making.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so this is the profile for my Oc for Until dawn. This going to be a Josh/Oc story because Josh got the short end of the stick and I am here to correct it best I can with my imagination~ So, I hope you like Charlie and I hope you enjoy the story. So, I have other stories I should be updating, but, I've been marathoning tons of Until Dawn gameplay and I might as well do this while the inspirations there. So, yeah. I can't promise speedy chapters, but that all depends on how long I make these chapters. So, yeah, love to hear back from you guys. Reviews are love! Thanks for reading this story!**_

 _ **btw, statues and stuff will go up or down depending on decisions made in the chapters previous. So if they change it's because of what happens in the chapter before the status change.**_


	2. Pillows

**Welcome back, lovely people! I want to preface that I'm putting a lot of back story in before we go canon. I want you all to see how she reacts with the group instead of just throwing her in there with the little information I gave you. I don't think that would give her justice. So, I'm thinking there will be two chapters, including this one before I mix canon and a little back story (not as much as this I don't think) with it to give you a fuller story. So, if this didn't scare you off then please enjoy my story!**

 **P.S. I thank you all for the reviews, they kept me going on this story. All the people who have favored and followed, I hope you won't unfollow and unfavorite after this chapter. I tried to make it as enjoyable as I could without jumping into the events of the game.**

 **P.S.S. this story with have original content leading up to, during, and after events of the game. We'll get into the game events in another chapter or so. But after this and the next we should get into game events.**

* * *

 _ **O**_ **NE YEAR AGO**

I didn't want to go on this stupid trip anyway. But Chris said it would be fun and then Beth practically begged me to go because she didn't want to be stuck alone. Sam would be with Hannah majority of the time since they're best friends, it was only fair that Beth got her's to tag along too. Why do I give in on things I don't want to do? Oh, I have no backbone, that's right.

So, here I am packing all the winter clothing that was necessary and two pairs of boots I had to dig deep in my closet for, one of which I'm wearing. After hardly filling a book bag, I grab my Nikon Df my grandparents got me a couple weeks ago for my birthday, lay it over my neck, grab my mini bag full of replacement memory cards, and head downstairs. Chris had promised Josh we'd all ride up there together since he got his car privileges taken away for taking apart the new laptop dad bought him so he could put in 'upgrades.' Dad wasn't too happy about that and well, bye-bye car. Now, I still had mine, but anyone who knows me knows I'm just about the worst driver. I'm too frigid and my spacing out gets pretty bad at red lights. So bad in fact I sat through a whole green light and didn't even notice, even with all the horns honking and cursing drivers behind me.

What sucks though is Chris and Josh were in the car. Once I finally came to, Chris had me pull over so he could drive and Josh just held my shoulders when I switched to the passenger's side. The whole way home Chris looked at me like I had lost my mind. Honestly, he should be used to it by now. I understand it was the worst time to space out, but it's not like I can control it. At least Josh didn't make me feel like a freak.

Finally, I manage to make it down the stairs. As I took each step down the white carpeted steps I couldn't help but think about how moderate it was, especially compared to the Washingtons. I could only imagine what we were getting ourselves into once we make it to the Cabin. Us Stormers weren't rich by any means but you pit our house against anything the Washingtons on and it's automatic who wins that round. Even though Dad does programming and Mom use to be heavily into real estate which made us quite a good lump of money we were closer to peasants than Washinton statue. Of course, that was before she got a substantial pay cut and the market plummeted. That left dad to pick up a lot of the slack. And you can now queue the fighting. That was kind of the icing on the cake.

At the bottom of the white stairs I nearly miss the slightly lighter shade of white that was our fluffy ball of fur cat, Bella. The bell on her collar chimed, alerting me to her before I could trip over her and effectively bust my face. As my feet hit the ground beside her she stretches cutely and looks up at me from her comfortable spot. I smile lovingly down at her. Technically, she was my cat. Chris didn't really like her, the feeling was mutual what with her hissing whenever he comes around, but Chris is unfortunate enough to have to help with the responsibility of her. Despite him basically being her litter box cleaner he tends to accidently step on her a lot which has caused the dramatic rift between them. She blends in with the carpet pretty well so it's hard for me to get mad at Chris when I hear Bella's distinct whine of pain. I'm pretty much the one that feeds her and generally keeps her alive, though which is why she loves me most. As I look down at my little fluffy ball I can't help but to hate the thought of leaving her with my parents. It was actually one excuse I used, a valid one at that, to get out of this weekend trip to the Washington Lodge. Of course, no one took it seriously. But, then again, no one knows how forgetful my parents can be about the cat when their main preoccupation was fighting.

"Poor girl. Sorry, I have to leave you to the crazies this weekend." I say as I pat her on top of her fluffy little head. Her purrs vibrate up into my hand as it glides across the side of her cheek. I then travel my hand down her spine to her bushy tail. "Don't hate me too much, okay pretty girl?" I give her one last pat, straighten my back pack that was inches from falling from my shoulders and begin heading to the doors where Chris was waiting for me.

"You really baby that cat, you know that. That's why it's basically useless on its own." He mocks as he looks at the cat with a sneer. He really doesn't like Bella.

"You mean I take care of her because of something called responsibility and love, then yeah, I baby her," I say sardonically, tilting my head to the side and smile. Chris makes a scrunched up face and mimics my words back at me.

"Yeah, real mature Christopher," I mock. "Which one of us is the oldest here?" I say pointing between us.

He cackles, picks up my book bag and heads out the door without another word. I can't stop the smile that spreads on my face as I follow closely after my big brother. For all his flaws, chivalry wasn't one of them. Even towards his own sister. Clapping a hand on his back as we make it out to the large SUV parked out front I laugh as we get closer to the tented windows.

We watch as the back window rolls down mid way and a head pops out, "Hey, Cheech," Beth yells. With an enthusiastic wave I jog over to the side of the door to greet my best friend.

"What up, Chong," I call back when I get to the window. The Cheech and Chong thing was all Beth's idea. It's kind of stupid, really, seeing as neither of us smoked. Well, I mean, Beth has tried it, at least that's what she told me. As for me, I'm too much of a coward to break the law, always has been.

"You ready for the most awesome weekend of your life" She says excitedly. Wish I could share in her enthusiasm. Unfortunately, I can't.

"Oh, but, I'm leaving my own room, oh how will my weekend be any good now?" I whine sarcastically.

"Oh stop being a hermit and get in already." She laughs and opens the door. Sighing when I notice she doesn't plan on budging to let me in, I begin to climb over Beth's lap to the middle seat between her and Hannah.

"Hey." I say breathily when I finally get through with my workout to the middle. I'm not really all that athletic as you can tell.

To my left, Hannah smiles lively making quick work of pulling me in for a hug. I don't mind it, really. It's just, random touching was not always expected. But, by now I'm pretty use to it. Between her and Josh, I get about all the human skin to skin contact I can handle. Which is good considering any other time I'm locked away in a tower.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe everyone is coming just for my birthday." She bounced in her seat.

To my right I hear Beth clear her throat, getting Hannah's attention as well.

"I mean ours." She corrects.

I couldn't help but smile. Hannah was a pretty excitable person. The definition of an open book if you will which made her the most genuine and real people I knew.

"Josh, you're sure everyone said they were coming, right?" She continues anxiously, kind of 180'ing on us.

I suspect it's for confirmation on Mike's attendance more than anyone else. Turning my attention from Hannah I look at Beth who just rolls her eyes. Beth wasn't one of Mike's biggest fans. She believes whole-heartedly that Mike knows about Hannah's huge crush. She also doesn't trust him with that information. I didn't really see it that way, however. Wouldn't it be better if he did know? Saves Hannah from having to tell him and then he can just decide if he has the same feelings. Mike wasn't the best guy in the bunch, but he surely wasn't a bad person. Only someone heartless would use a person's feelings against them.

"Yeah, everyone said they'd meet us up there." Josh laughs as he turns the car on.

The passenger door pops open and I see Chris' hair before I see anything else enter the car. I lean forwards and place my elbows on either side of the front seats between the boys. Turning my head towards the newcomer, Chris, I smile sweetly.

"Thanks, Bub," I say as my hand ruffles his styled hair gently, mindful of not messing his newly gelled faux hawk up. He still gets mad, however.

"Come on Char, It took me like an hour to perfect this." He grumbles, pulling the vanity mirror down to look at his hair and begins fixing it frantically.

"It looks fine Chris." I laugh. "I'm sure girls love the 'just out of bed' hair." I allude to his obvious crush; Ashley.

He stiffens, looks at me in the reflection of the mirror and his eyes squint in show of a warning.

"You're welcome." I laugh audibly. It's not like anyone in this car isn't aware of his feelings for Ash.

A cough invades my ear from the left. Slowly I turn to see Josh looking right at me! I stiffen and instantly stop breathing. He's close, like too close. I could almost feel his breath on my face. This isn't good. Or, I mean, It's good, just not with witnesses around to see me not so subtly freak out.

"What, no hello's for me?" He jokes.

I stop myself from peering down to look at his lips. Instead, I try to muster up all the muscles in my body to not only smile but to move back to safety.

"Hello, Bugs." Bugs, the nickname I gave him years ago because the first thing I noticed about him, besides his handsomeness, was his big, green bug eyes. At first I thought he would hate it and was almost certain with the silence that came after that he did. But instead he started to laugh, like big time. Ever since then it's kind of been our special little thing. At least, that's how I like to think of it.

"Finally. My day is now complete." He says exaggeratedly, gently gripping my cheek with a huge smile on his face.

I laugh, quickly pull myself from his touch and lean closer to Chris who was all but glaring sideways at us. What, were we doing something illegal, bub?

"O-Okay, are we done flirting now, guys?" He says the bother clearly evident in his tone.

It was obvious by the way he stuttered. He only stutters when he's upset, or scared, or cold.

"Can we go?" He says as he throws his hands up animatedly and pushes the fold back up with a loud smack as it connects to the ceiling. He then looks out the window sullenly.

I slowly sink back into the seat between the twins as I stare at my brother in wonder. What's got him so worked up? That wasn't even flirting. If it was, which it wasn't, I would know...obviously... Although, I was never good at detecting it if I were to be honest. At least not when I do it or someone does it towards me. However, I seem notice big time when Chris does it with Ashley.

My mind races with one nagging question; was that flirting? My eyes turn to Beth for some kind of clarification. As my eyes land on her a knowing smile quickly covers every inch of her face. I then turn to look at Hannah, noticing how she can hardly keep her laughter in behind her hand covering her mouth.

With a defeated sigh I come to a final conclusion; if it was, it was harmless.

* * *

I could feel legs starting to go numb from this long drive. I was also getting bored only having my phone to keep me preoccupied since Beth fell asleep a while ago into this five-hour drive to the cabin. Then Hannah was reading some romance book on her tablet next to me completely immersed in that world leaving me to fend on my own in mine. Chris was on also on his phone, doing whatever my gadget savvy brother does on that thing, and Josh was obviously driving.

Shifting uncomfortably, my legs were soon going to feel like jelly if I ever get to walk again, I look down at my poor attached limbs with worry etched deep in the skin of my brows. After what felt like hours of scrutinizing them I decide to look up, however, I wasn't expecting to lock eyes with Josh when I did. He looks back at me with obvious worry.

"Legs numb?" He voices matter-a-factly.

"Yeah." I sigh. "If I even had legs anymore, I wouldn't be able to tell you." I try to joke. It didn't really workout, though as the thought of having to get creative with my leg room filled my preoccupied mind.

"You wanna stop and stretch your legs?" His eyes jumping from the road to me in the mirror and back again.

My eyes shift to watch Chris closely. He isn't even looking our way. The cars been so quiet this whole time, the second there was noise I would think everyone would at least join in. But of course, he was too engaged in his for to do that. I rip my eyes from Chris's statuesque form and back to meet Josh's eyes in the mirror. As I bit my lip I nod softly.

"There's a gas station about half a mile from here. We'll stop there for a while, Okay?" He assures me. I smile thankfully at him in the mirror. My legs also silently thanked him.

When we finally made it to the brightly lit station Hannah was the first one out. She said something about getting snacks and booked it before the car had enough to completely shut off. Chris went next as he shot for the bathrooms. That left me with a sleeping Beth and a tired Josh. Timidly I began scooting over to the open door and tried to figure out how I was going to make it down on my numb legs without busting my face open. I didn't want to risk my legs giving out on me and looking like a total dufus in front of Josh.

Just when I was contemplating giving up on not falling on my face, I saw a hand peeking out from the corner of the car as I try to exit. I didn't want to look like some damsel in distress or something but, I really didn't trust my legs at the moment. So, I happily took the hand that was unmistakeably Josh's. And, I do mean happily.

I smile shyly up at the boy who was at least a couple inches taller than my 4'4'' height. But to a shrimp like me, he looked massive.

"Thanks," I say as I look from his smiling face to the ground sheepishly.

I couldn't even look him in the eyes as my feet finally hit the ground and my legs wobbled. I probably looked like a newly born baby doe trying to walk for the very first time.

One minute I'm a staggering mess, the next I'm in Josh's strong arms, against his chest. I felt the weightlessness of being on cloud nine as I basked in the heat of his chest. I don't think I'm breathing anymore. But for some reason that's not a big deal right now. The feeling of my breath catching in surprise braces my throat as feel the rumble deep within his chest in my ears.

"Wow, clumsy." He jokes.

My eyes close as I find myself getting more comfortable in the security of his stronghold. I never noticed before, but he smells great. Woah, I've jumped about ten points on the silent creeper meter just now. Reluctantly I try to push off of his chest, even if it was the last thing I wanted to do. He only moderately lets me go, keeping a safe distance where I wasn't creeping on him and he could also make sure I kept upright. Slowly I begin to notice some kind of tingle in my legs now signaling that I still had blood flow.

Honestly, I hate the pins and needles feeling. I use to actually be scared of it when I was a kid. Why is a whole other story that I can't even remember.

The prominent sound of encroaching footsteps instantly has me pushing to get away for the rock hard chest before me in fear of it being Chris. My brother was protective, always has been and probably always will be; even when I didn't want him to. And truly I didn't feel like seeing best friends fight over something as innocent as this.

With my hand outstretched and Josh's hand hovering over the sides of my waist we both spot Hannah as she rounds the corner of the car. The smile on her face was enough to turn my cheeks an even darker shade of red than they already were to begin with. With that same smile plastered firmly on her lips she squeezes behind me, past josh and I, into the car. A bag of opened chips in her hand. Slowly the sound of her munching on them is all that fills the silence as she goes back to reading her book while Josh and I stay in our awkward position.

My legs have subsequently lessened in trying to give out on me. The possibility of me being able to move seemed like a good thing to bet on at this point.

Deciding to test it out, I sigh in relief when I can actually feel the crunch of the snow beneath my feet.

"Better?" Josh snickers.

All I can do is nod sheepishly as I point towards the station, signaling that I was going to head inside. With that I turn and don't chance a look back to see if he's watching me as I awkwardly limp towards the overly lit entrance. I know he is as I can feel his eyes on my back, watching me, surely trying not to laugh out loud. God this is embarrassing!

Finally, after a bit of a struggle, I make it past the pumps and head into the station. Water sounded good, maybe a slim Jim too. Slowly I begin to shuffle around the store, not really minding what's going on around me. The only thought was; where the heck are the slim Jims and are they out? I was just about to turn back towards the clerk and ask when I feel a heavy, and slightly wet, hand on my shoulder. A scream erupts like a volcano from my throat and rings out against every wall in this tiny store. I was almost startled out of my pants. Throwing my hands into the air, I close my eyes for a split second before I open them to see Chris.

"Wow, sorry Char didn't mean to scare you." He says with both of his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

It wasn't Chris who I was mad at, it was myself and not being able to notice things sometimes. I really need to try harder to stop doing that!

"Chris!." I sigh heavily to relieve my nerves. "Gosh, don't do that when you know I'm not paying attention!" I screech quietly.

The clerk was staring right at us and I was already embarrassed for screaming so loud in a gas station.

It's evident when Chris tries to laugh through the worry. He's worried because I forgot my surroundings again. It wasn't like I zoned out, though, not this time, I just really wanted to find the slim Jims.

Lacing my arm with his I smile, adding, "Did you happen to see slim Jims on your way to scare me?" I ask hopefully as we start walking to the counter to pay for my water and his snacks.

"Yep, got the last ones." He holds them up and I can't stop smiling! Yes! Jackpot!

* * *

I never thought I would love walking so much in my life. Now that we were finally out of that car I actually could stretch my legs properly. And Beth told me it was going to be quite a walk so that was oddly a big plus at the moment. Usually, I would mind walking so much, but not when my legs were in danger of falling off.

"Chris, I can hold my own bag, okay," I practically whine when he volunteers to get our stuff out of the back. Deciding to pull on the strap of my bag on his shoulder I feel him jerks away with a grunt.

"I got it, I got it," He assures. Closing the trunk he pushes past me and starts heading down the path with Josh.

I look at Beth who barely looks like her eyes are open and roll my eyes. It was obvious that she just woke up as she resembled closely a walking zombie. Lazily she begins to shuffle over to my side, grabs hold of my arm and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so tired," She sobs.

Placing my hand on her hair I hug her closer. With that we head out on our way after Josh and Chris.

"Hannah, get a move on!" Beth yells back to her sister, in my ear. Ouch, that kinda hurt.

"You really wanna go yelling into the darkness like that. What if a bear hears you?" I ask sheepishly to Beth as I rub my sore eardrums.

After a moment of silence with only the sound of everyone's boots crunching the snow Beth finally speaks, answering, "We haven't really been up here in the winter, mostly the summer. Who knows, maybe something worse is up here that only comes out when the snow hits the ground."

I try to act as if her campfire stories voice doesn't get to me, though I don't think I'm doing a good job when my eyes dart around the forest that now all of a sudden seems to want to swallow me whole.

"I'm joking, Cheech."

Yeah, real funny Beth. I decided to let it go as we keep on our way until we get to the cable cars.

"Isn't everyone supposed to be here by now," Hannah worries. She looks around for the others. "Josh?"

"Huh?" He looks back behind us at Hannah who's standing alone. "Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"Well, where are they?"

Panic mode starting in 3..2...

"What if they backed out? Did you get any texts from anyone?" And just like that Hannah races past us and up to Josh, taking his phone in one fell swoop and starts going through it frantically.

"Hey! Hannah," Josh yells chasing after her as she runs around with the phone.

"Come on Han, that's private." He finally gets a hold of the phone and looks down at his frowning sister.

"I'm sure they just, stopped off for a bite to eat. It'll be alright Han," I call out to the girl with her back now facing us. "They'll be here."

"I hope so," She sighs.

"Well...why don't we just head up to the lodge. Everyone already knows how to use the cable car, you sent the instructions in the invites, didn't you?" Chris suggests.

Josh nods curtly as Chris then motions towards the door that leads in. "My arms are like, about to fall out of their sockets."

"I told you I'd hold my own bags, Chris." Way to make a girl feel guilty, bro.

Josh gently pulls on the depressed Hannah and we all follow after Chris into the slightly warmer station.

The seating arrangement wound up being a doozy. For a close to fifteen-minute cable ride to the lodge, I was right next to Josh. However, I was also right next to Beth. But, Beth being Beth decided to spread out and take up most of the seat so that left little room for Josh and I. So little room, in fact, I could feel the heat of his skin through his jeans because our thighs were touching. I tried to ignore it best I could. Over and over the mantra of; Don't look at him, don't think about how close you are, filled my mind for most of those fifteen minutes.

The only way I could control my schoolgirl mind was by looking out of the back window as the mountains sheer beauty alone was enough of a distraction for my photography brain. With those thoughts I pick up my camera that was held by the strap around my neck and begin to take pictures.

A satisfied sigh leaves my lips as I sit back in my seat to review the film. "Wow, that really is beautiful," I voice.

"Yeah, it is." Josh says into my ear as he leaned his head over to look.

Shifting my focus to him it was then that I noticed he wasn't looking at the pictures at all but me. I swallowed audibly and freeze in my seat with my eyes glued on Josh. The thought of panic filled my mind; oh God, not in front of Chris!

Finally, I was able to chance a look over at my brother and counted my lucky stars when I found him not paying attention.

With this knowledge, I sneak a small, shy smile up at Josh. This is so awkward! Why would he say that? Is it just to fluster me? Surely he doesn't mean it!

I feel the gentle jostle of my body Josh bumps my shoulder and then silently turns to looks out the window.

* * *

"Ah man, please tell me you remembered to bring booze!" Chris yells when we finally make it to the cabin. First thing he does before the door can close behind him is make a beeline to the kitchen and starts looking through the liquor cabinet. After a moment of watching him with a confused expression, wondering how he knew where the cabinet even was, it was then that I remembered that Chris has come up here before in the summer with them and their parents.

They had asked me, but I had successfully gotten out of going to that one.

"Hey, if you get some, we all get some. Isn't it suppose to be a party?" Beth yells out towards the kitchen as she heads the opposite way to the movie theater.

We'd promised to watch a movie once we got here to pass the time until the rest arrived.

"I don't think we should be getting drunk guys." Hannah says.

I have to agree on this one.

"Why not?" Beth challenges. "Look, I'm not saying get sloppy Josh drunk-"

"Hey! I heard that!" Josh calls from the kitchen.

"But tipsy never hurts a party." She finishes.

Beth wasn't really a partier. Neither was I. The last couple months though she's been more curious about things like that. I think it's to prove to everyone she doesn't have a proverbial stick up her ass as Emily and Jess like to refer.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe...but only if Charlie does it." Hannah says as she comes to stand by my side.

I was on the verge of protesting until Beth spoke for me.

"She'll do it. Right, Cheech? I think it's about time we get our friend a little drunk."

"Did someone say we were getting this party started?"

We all turn our heads towards the newcomer in the conversation; Jess.

"Yeah, who are we getting drunk again?" Sam asks as she comes from the kitchen into the movie theater. Hannah instantly runs up to her and they share a quick hug.

"We're getting Hannah and Charlie drunk, for the first time." Beth says towards the quickly growing group.

Mike is next to appear in the large doorway of the huge movie theatre with his cool exterior as he smiles lively at everyone. Shortly after my analysis of Mike I see Matt pop out of the corner of the door to join us. My mood has instantly skyrocketed as surely Matt would be the one to have my back as I protest this whole 'plan' Beth concocted.

Matt prances down to my side and settles into my awaiting arms as he gives me a sideways hug. I squeeze him quickly before I try to counter this whole idea everyone's continuing to cook up.

"Beth, can we tal-" I try to say but Chris seems to want to join in on this discussion just as I can finally speak.

"Uh, wait a second, we're doing what, now?" Clearly just as unhappy with this idea as I was and even less happy to see Matt's arm around me. With that fire in his eyes he starts walking over to us. Matt slowly slips his arms from around my shoulders.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I bet you're a loud drunk, Charlie." Jess teases, swinging her hips as she makes her way closer to me.

"Little miss goody two shoes here?" Em, scuffs. "That's when the real you comes out and I'm sure it's not so good. I bet she's a complete freak." I can't tell if she's joking or not. I never can really with Em.

I don't know whether to be offended or laugh so I decide to focus on my brother as he takes the place of Matt to hug my side protectively.

"Em, come on, you know our Charlie is a true good girl. Never even had a parking ticket." Mike teases before coming up behind Em to massage her shoulders. "Same for Hannah. She's too sweet." As the words leave his mouth he winks at our friend.

Hannah blushes so bad it looks like tail lights are on her cheeks.

"Oh, so are we bad girls then Mike?" Jess says flirtatiously as she leans over the chair she had just claimed to look at said guy.

"Yeah, but I like bad girls." He says into Emily's neck.

I tried not to cringe at the wet, smacking sound that came from the action.

"Anyway, just don't go running butt ass naked into the night. No one feels like chasing after you." Em, sneers.

"Okay, back off guys, she's not getting drunk, alright. Just-just drop it." Oh Chris, my hero. Even though he never even asked if I wanted to or not, but that's beside the point.

"Oh, come on Chris. Everyone gets drunk at some point. Might as well be under your watch, don't you think?" Ashley chimes in as she comes into view from behind the entrance.

Chris stiffens next to me and the grip on my shoulder gets slightly tighter. He gulps loudly in my ear and I can see the beginnings of sweat on his brow when I shift my eyes towards him. Man, he's got it worse than me.

In the suddenly quieter room the sound of clanking glass and heavy foot falls on the wooden floors are evident before the voice of the last member of our group excitedly rings out, "So, everyone ready to not remember tonight?" Josh yells into the crowd with bottles of liquor in his hands. What did you get me into Beth?!

* * *

I notice I've won my own internal bet when Hannah falls sideways, unconscious next to me. Sure she was taking every shot Mike poured her to impress him. The smile and laugh that comes once she falls over was confirmation that that plan had somehow worked.

"Uh-oh, there goes Hannah. You owe me 5 bucks, Mike!" Matt calls out from across Hannah, Josh and me on the opposite couch.

Mike grumbles, stands from his seat beside Matt on the couch and walks behind the couch to Hannah. "Aw man, you let me down, Han." He says lamely as he pats her on the back. Man, if only she was awake to know the Mike touched her. Poor Hannah.

Once Mike decides talking to a passed out hannah about his sad loss was getting him nowhere he decideds to make his way over to his girlfriend; Emily. Looking away from him and around the room filled with my friends I begin to notice what everyone is doing. I spot Jess first, dancing provocatively by the sounds system. Emily is mad about something, Mike is laughing hysterically about nothing next to her, Matt can hardly keep himself awake, Sam seems fine, but she'd only had two drinks. Then there was Chris who wouldn't stop talking. He was funny sober, but he thinks he's doing stand up when he's drunk. Ashley was sitting Indian style by the table listening intently and cheering him on while stuffing her face with food. I then look over towards Josh, who seemed fine; maybe a little happier, if that's possible. Then I'm back looking to my side at Beth who is trying to wake up Hannah; with no luck. Looking back on memory, she's had about four drinks. I never knew she could handle her liquor so well.

And then there was me; sipping on one vodka mixed with grape juice, watching everyone else have their fun.

"You don't have to drink it, you know." I hear Josh whisper in my ear. When I say in my ear, I mean his lips are basically touching it. I suck in a breath and hope he's too drunk to notice.

"I know." I sound like a mouse backed into the corner by a tom cat; feel like it too. Taking a sip of my drink to try and calm myself and see the smirk playing on his lips as he watches me out of the corner of my eye. Does he know he's driving me to drink just to get over the nerves?

The plan wasn't to get drunk, just to shut up the butterflies in my stomach that are trying to take over.

"You have pretty hair." He says so nonchalantly.

Just as the words leave his mouth I feel a gentle tug on the side of my hair and realize he just took a handful of it and my eyes grow wide and my heart feels like a defibrillator just came into contact with it. My body doesn't know what to do other than to quickly drink every last drop in my cup to shut up my heart before Josh can hear it. It was here that I was wanting the effects of the alcohol to kick in and help me out here. How does this whole getting buzzed thing work and when do you know it's happening?

"Uhm..." Do I say thank you or just let it be? Gosh, why didn't anyone write me a handbook on this?

"It always smells like strawberries." He begins as he sniffs my hair.

On instinct I look over at Chris. I don't know if I want my big brother's help or not, but I do wish I knew what to do right now.

"It's my shampoo." I say logically. Of course it's your shampoo stupid, no one's hair naturally smells like strawberries!

I could almost feel the vibrations of his laugh as he replies, "I know."

I chance a look his way. Wow, he's so handsome. Should I tell him that? Would he take that well? Or would I look like a complete love sick puppy?

"You...smell…" I try to remember exactly what that scent was when he caught me at the gas station.

Pines, maybe? Or, was that because we were surrounded by a forest? Should I move in to smell him. What if he gets mad that I never smelled him before, therefore not knowing what he smells like? Would that seem like I don't like him enough?

"Like...a tree." I sigh.

Someone shoot me, please! My attempts to look him in the eye afterward was almost comical but I somehow find success as I meet the bright green stare . Why am I getting brave all of a sudden? Is the alcohol working?

He smiles wide, so wide in fact I'm scared his mouth might split open. Josh was like that Drake song, 'Zero to 100,' because next thing I know his face is in my neck and I'm just about hyperventilating. And he's laugh, which I can feel because his body is slumped against my own body. Was that funny? Good funny or bad funny?

"You've smelled me." He states proudly.

Yeah, but you've smelled me too, right? I mean, I witnessed this like two seconds ago.

When I imagined getting drunk for the first time the fantasy never quite steered in this direction, surprisingly. I had always imagined it would be in the Washington house with Beth, not in as room with all my friends and my brother with Josh's head right in my neck and me about ready to pass out because of it.

My mind tries to think up a way to get out of this. I felt like I was gonna vomit at any second. Without warning, I stand onto wobbling legs and ignore as Josh's head drops from my shoulder surely confused.

However, I don't give it much thought as I race into the kitchen. It's my safety from the room of my drunk friends. I was never invited when Chris would go to parties back home; not that I ever wanted to be in the first place. Since I never went to one, though, I've never seen my friends act like this before and its kind of freaking me out; Josh more than anyone else.

Once I make it into the kitchen and listen as the voices fade out of range and my heart has time to calm down I lean over the sink for quick access in case I do end up barfing my guts out. I couldn't decide if I'm I feeling this way because of the alcohol or because Josh was so close? But what I can decide with clear recollection was that it was never like that with Matt.

My body jumps as the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen fills my ears and I soon spin to catch a glimpse however that backfires as it's too fast for my already woozy head. I hold my forehead to calm the dizziness before I see who came to pop my loner bubble. Once I do it does nothing for my condition because of course, it's Josh. Great.

I watch him closely as he walks over to the counter right next to me and leans against it with his arms crossed. This would usually be about the time he talked my ear off, but he doesn't say anything; he just looks at me and that isn't even what was bothering me. It was the fact that I couldn't figure out what that look meant.

Our eyes locked as I tried not to show my nerves, but I think I might be sweating which means I'm clearly losing this battle. Come on Josh, speak! I like it when you talk.

Instead, my mouth decides to take over as I decide to fill the silence myself.

"Josh-"

It only took two steps and he was right in front of me. My eyes were now wider than they were just minutes ago on the couch as I question his motives and scream inwardly all at the same time. First thought was; was I in the way? Was he trying to get to the sink? Becuase that had to be the only explanation as to why he would get so close to me I was about to move over when he grabs onto my waist. I was definitely not expecting that! My body wouldn't move even though brain said I should. It was like with that one touch all the receivers in my brain gave out.

And then it happened. Something wonderful and brilliant; he kisses me! Right on the lips! Not on the cheek, which he'd done before without much reason, but square on my lips! It was like someone slapped me in the face with a big fluffy pillow. Which, wasn't a bad thing as it turns out when the pillow happens to be Josh's soft lips.

Whenever I would fantasies about kissing Josh I always suspected they were soft, but I never thought I'd actually get the chance to find out!

Unfortunatly it was over quickly as I feel his lips leave mine. I can't even remember if I closed my eyes. Josh sighs and looks down at me. Should I say something?

I notice his thumb is rubbing circles on my side and all possibility of talking is . Did the world get fuzzy or was that just my brain?

"I've wanted to do that," he takes a deep breath. "For so long."

Did he just say, what I think he just said? Someone pinch me!

"Josh…"

Why can't I think of what to say? I've never been in this predicament before. I mean, yeah, I've kissed someone; Matt. But, I don't remember it being like this. Then again, when that kiss happened I wasn't drinking. Was that the difference or are my feelings stronger?

"Just-" He leans his forehead against mine and takes another deep breath. "Say it's okay that I did that."

It was, it was completely-"Okay."

Wow, I'm surprised I was even able to admit that. I hate displaying my feelings. It's always been hard for me to put those kinds of feelings into words. Maybe that's why it never worked with Matt. He wasn't shy about his feelings. I on the other hand never gave mine the time of day. Which left poor Matt to think I didn't care. Wait, I'm thinking about the wrong thing.

"It's, okay." I repeat.

I need him to know. I can't screw this up. Not when I've dreamed about this for so long. Josh leans back in, he's so close again and this time I make sure to close my eyes. His lips are so close to touching mine until-

"Hey Josh, you got anymore Jack-" Oh crap, it's Matt!

"Uhm…" He stands in the doorway, mouth wide, eyes wider, with his hands in the air.

Why am I suddenly feeling sweaty? We both look at him. All of us have nothing really to say. "uhm, my bad."

That's all he says before he's gone. But that look on his face makes me understand my reaction. I feel guilty.

But why? Matt and I haven't been together in over six months. We were passed our relationship as far as I knew. So then why did he look so disappointed?

"I'm sorry." Josh says.

I forgot his arms were still around me. I also forgot how close we are and start to panic all over again.

"Don't be." My hands find their way to his chest and I gently push him to tell him I need him to let go.

He let's go without another word. Slidding my hand along the marble of the counter as I back away slowly I can't help but think how much I didn't want him to let go, but anyone could just walk in. It was just Matt this time and that was hard enough. I don't feel like having to explain to anyone else. I already know I have to do this with my ex.

"Don't be mad at me, please. " He almost sounds like he's begging.

But wait, no, I'm not mad at Josh. I could never be mad at Josh.

"I'm not. I promise. It's just…" I point my thumb towards the door where Matt just was. "Matt…"

I hope he understood. I don't mean what we were doing was wrong, just that it's a shock. Not only to Matt but to me also. I didn't even know Josh liked me. I'm still not really convinced since he did drink quite a bit. Beth always told me it took a lot for Josh to do something and not remember the next day and I wasn't really sure if that time was now.

"I understand." He nods swiftly. "Do what you gotta do."

I nod also and things get kind of awkward after that. Should I leave first or him was the only thought in my head right now? After a while of awkwardly looking from Josh to the ground I decide to head out first. With a small wave I make my legs walk until I get to the doorway and the nagging feeling of wanting to make sure this isn't a dream makes me stop before I make it to the living room with the rest of my friends.

"It's okay." I say.

Josh looks over towards me, confusion etched on his beautiful features.

"What you did." I smile widely. "It's okay," I say as I head back into the room of my drunk friends.


	3. Prank

_**Welcome back to this new chapter. So, this is a mix of filler and past and at the end is the prologue of the game for those who were wondering. I just wanted to take the time to thank every one of you that have favored and followed and commented on this story. It means a lot and it keeps me wanting to put these out for you guys when I know you're enjoying it. So, I'll stop talking(writing?) your ear(?) off and let you read. Hope it's good!**_

* * *

 _ **Charitable**_ _8/10_

 _ **Romantic**_ _7/10_

 _ **Funny**_ _6/10_

 _ **Honest**_ _4/10_

 _ **Curious**_ _4/10_

 _ **Brave**_ _3/10_

… _.._

 _ **Chris**_ _98.3%_

 _ **Beth**_ _97.4%_

 _ **Josh**_ _96.2%_

 _ **Hannah**_ _93.3%_

 _ **Sam**_ _85.6%_

 _ **Matt**_ _81.5%_

 _ **Ashley**_ _77.4%_

 _ **Mike**_ _65.3%_

 _ **Emily**_ _48.2%_

 _ **Jessica**_ _47.3%_

* * *

After the incident with Josh we both went back into the living room like nothing happened. It was surprisingly easy to forget as long as I didn't look at Josh or Matt. Matt avoided me like the plague. I wanted to talk to him about what happened, but he was too drunk by then. Eventually he passed out. Josh ended up out not long after him. Chris was already out before I even left the kitchen. Ashley raided the fridge and wound up on the floor in the kitchen. Beth, Sam and I brought her into the room with the rest of the passed out patrons. It was one by one after that. Most exciting thing that happened after the Josh thing was the Ashley fiasco that about through my back out in the process. Me and Beth were the last ones to bed.

"He likes you, you know? if He won't won't come out and say it, I will." she says out of nowhere.

After the last one, Mike, was out Beth and I had poured ourselves another drink. I was happy to sip away in silence, but Beth never liked the quiet like I did.

I don't say anything. I feared if I did I might let what hammered in the kitchen slip.

I heard her giggle and pour another drink. I'm pretty sure she's close to drunk. Our maybe she's made it to the finish line.

"I'm rooting for you." She cheered with her hands in the air line a cheerleader, because apparently she thinks I need the visual.

I about choke on my drink. Beth never talks about my crush on her brother. I always thought she either didn't care or didn't want it to happen.

"You don't have to say anything. I know. I've always known. I actually use to think that was the only reaction you liked me."

I put my hands in the air, ready to refute that.

"But you've struck around, and you put up with me so I figured out a long time ago you were real." She was laughing at my reaction.

"I don't trust a lot of people, Charlie. I'm not like you. I don't put my confidence into people. But I, in you." She grabs on to my arm and places her head on my shoulder. "With everything. Especially with Josh's heart." She shrugs and yawns. "That was all I wanted to say."

She was out after that. I thought about what She said for a while before sleep took me too. She approved. My Beth.

...

The living room smelled like beer and vomit. I wasn't cleaning it up, wherever it was.

I was the second one awake. Sam was up first. The smell of eggs fills my nose and of course, I have to investigate that.

"What's cooking, Chef." I say as I plop down on one of the bar stools. I hadn't meant to scare her, but she jumped and screeched anyway. I hold up my hands in surrender. "Sorry."

"Oh my God, Charlie!" she holds her hand over her racing heart. I can't help but laugh. "You can't do that. I have a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Ha, you're no match for my kung fu skills anyways Sammy." I lean on my elbows. "I wasn't worried." I wave her off.

"Well, you're lucky I knew it was you." She continues scrambling the eggs and goes over to another pot. I spring up.

"You need help?" I look into the other skillet over her shoulder. Ooh, bacon. Chris always steals the bacon at home. I'll have to be quick if I want some.

"Actually. Do you have any idea how to make pancakes? I've tried and they keep breaking apart." I smile as she pouts.

"That's because you aren't cooking them long enough." I take over and give the batter on the counter a quick whip.

"See, trick is-" I search the cabinets and quickly find what I'm looking for. "Baking soda!"

"Wait, won't that make it taste funny?"

"Not at all. This is what will make the pancakes nice and fluffy." I start to pour the new mixture with the baking soda on the griddle. "You wait and watch it. See the bubbles?"

"That means you need to flip it right?"

"Nope. Not until the bubble pops and leaves a crater. As soon as that happens-" I flip the pancake over dramatically. "Voila!"

"Wow, Charlie. I never knew you were such a master in the kitchen." She says and pats me on the back.

"Oh it's nothing. I just watch a lot of youtube." I brush off and continue taking the reigns on breakfast.

After a while of me constantly telling a helpful Sam that I'm okay with taking over the cooking, she sits on the stools and keeps me company.

"So, you think anyone will wake up soon?" She asks.

"You mean today?" I ask and glance her way. She nods. "Probably not."

"What day is it?" We hear Jess say as she walks into the kitchen. Her eyes are closed, her makeup is smeared and she looks like death.

"Tylenol is in the second cabinet." Sam grins up at her. Jess shuffles slowly over to the cabinets, groaning the whole way.

"I told you not to drink so much Jess." Sam continues.

"Did you even drink last night? Either of you? How is your head's not splitting open right now?" She whispers. I snicker as I continue to cook the food. "Oh my God, what is that smell!" She pinches her nose and backs away from the food on the counter.

"Breakfast." I say as I pop a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Stop eating the bacon Charlie!" Sam scolds for the eighth time since I took over cooking.

"Sorry. If I don't eat it now, when Chris wakes up, were all out of luck."

"You gonna be alright, Jess?" Sam asks concerned for our friend whose forehead is laying on the bar next to Sam.

"No. A bullet to my brain would be less painful than this." Damn, that's dark for Jess. This is why you don't get drunk I guess. Good to know now.

"My dad has a rifle somewhere around here." Beth strolls in and comes to my side. She turns and leans on the counter facing Sam and Jess. "Help yourself." I look at her like she's crazy.

She was never Jess' biggest fan, but that was kind of cold. I nudge her and we have a quick staring contest.

"Kidding" she looks around at all of us. No you're not. "I'm just kidding." Beth waves it off and takes a piece of bacon from the counter.

"Come on guys, there's not gonna be any left for the rest of us." Sam grumbles.

"You okay?" Beth whispers as she leans in.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask suspiciously. I wonder out she remembers the conversation we had last night. I wonder if anyone of my friend's remember anything at all.

She just shrugs. I might just be paranoid, but I think she does.

"You didn't get drunk like the rest of us did you?" She accuses. I stop cooking for a second. I technically didn't get drunk but I'm pretty sure I was at least buzzed. Whatever that meant.

"No." I say simply.

"Damn. Well then, we have to do this all over again." I blanch. Is she serious? No way! I think I had enough of an experience. Besides, Chris went for it once, I don't think Ashley can convince him again.

"No. I'm never drinking again." Jess moans into the counter.

"Who said you were invited?" Beth throws at her and I nudge her harder than before. These two, especially if Emily is around, will battle it out. I never understood how they were friends to begin with.

"Like I want to go anyway." Jess mumbles.

"Oh my gosh, why am I so hungry." Ashley says as she steps into the kitchen. She goes straight for the bacon and takes a pancake for good measure. I look at Sam. Well, are you gonna say anything to her? She just shakes her head, defeated.

"How are you even hungry?" Beth says. I have to agree with her.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asks with a mouth full of pancake.

"You ate a whole bag of chips, about 8 donuts and drank all of our kool-aid." Beth stresses. I hadn't noticed she ate that much. I jab Beth in the side again; I don't think this method is working. Ashley looks down at the food in her hand and puts it down on the counter. She looks so embarrassed. I felt bad for her.

"I ate two whole tubs of ice cream once." I say to make her feel better. "In less than a half hour." It wasn't like I was lying. It was after Matt and I broke up. Plus Chris forgot to go grocery shopping and it was all we had for dinner.

Ashley smiles at me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Wow. Eating like that it's no wonder you've packed on the pounds Char." Emily says, joining the group of girls in the kitchen. I sigh. Thanks Emily, I definitely need more things to obsess over.

"Cram it Em! You're just mad because she actually has a body and isn't a stick like you." Beth argues. She always sticks up for me. I really wish she wouldn't it just makes the target on my back bigger.

"Jeez, can't you take a joke without sicking your lap dog on me, Char." See? She sits down next to Jess.

"You know what Emily-" I stop Beth before she can say anything else by taking hold of her shoulder.

"Come on guys, it's too early for this. Can't we all at least try to act like we get along?" Sam says, trying to diffuse the situation. Her head was in her hands when I looked at her.

"What's all the fighting for guys?" And then there was Hannah.

"Who's ready for breakfast?" I ask after finishing the last pancake. Perfect timing. Everyone rushes to get their plates.

"Hey, save some for the guys okay? I'm gonna go wake them up." I call out and head into the living room.

I walk over to Mike first. He was relatively easy to get up. Just a quick shake and he was up and in the kitchen in no time.

Next was Matt. It was awkward when he woke up and saw me. He didn't really look at me, he just booked it for the kitchen.

Then there was Josh.

"Josh. I made breakfast, you hungry?" He mumbles something and then turns to look at me. He literally woke up with a smile. How does he do that? I always hate waking up, but he looks like he loves it.

"Yeah as long as you feed it to me." He says nonchalant. I can't tell if he's serious. I don't say anything to that and I guess that's funny because he laughs and gets up from the couch.

He disappears into the kitchen and all that's left is the bacon thief; Chris.

I nudge his back with my foot and he swats my foot away, annoyed.

"Come on Chris, I made food." I sigh. He's like me with mornings. We were not a morning kind of family. "Technically I took over making food from Sam. But that's beside the point." I clarify as an afterthought. "Get up!" I push him with my foot again. He still doesn't budge. There's only one thing that will get him up at this point. "There's bacon."

He's up and in the kitchen in seconds. I knew that'd work.

...

After breakfast Beth decided she wanted to hike. It was only 12 PM and she was already ready to ruin a perfectly good day. I declined, so did Chris and surprisingly Matt. Em went and played around with makeup or something and Jess went back to sleep. Everyone else headed out soon after breakfast.

The air was tense as Matt and I sat in the living room. The TV blaring, trying and failing to drown out the bad air. Chris had went upstairs to take a shower, leaving us alone together. I could just kick him. But, it gave me an opportunity to speak with Matt about what happened. I guess I'd better take it.

How do I start the conversation? I guess just be outright?

"Matt-"

He put his hand up, stopping me. "Don't."

"But, I-"

"Charlie, I said I don't want to hear it. So just drop it, okay? It's not important anyway." He raises his voice. How is he so mad so quickly? What did I do?

"Listen Matt, I don't understand why you're so mad at me." I rush out. He just looks at me.

"That's the point, isn't it?" What does that mean?

"What?"

"Look, I expected it. It's not like you two are exactly subtle." What is he talking about? How did he expect it when I didn't even expect it?

"Matt, me and you-" I try.

"Are over. I know. Have been for a couple months now. I know, I'm not delusional Char, I'm just…" He shakes his head. "It takes a while for me."

Is he saying he's still…

I swallow a lump, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to...I mean...I didn't even know Josh…" Matt just nods in understanding. "That was the first time." I admit sheepishly.

Matt sighs heavily and rubs his face with his hands. "Was he at least-" He finally looks at me. "Was he at least a gentlemen about it?"

I smile. That's my Matt. I shouldn't think like that. He's not mine anymore. But, he's one of the closest people to me. Someone I know completely. He'll always be mine somehow. That's selfish of me, I know.

"Yeah." I sigh and look down at my wringing hands. "Except we were all drinking, so…" I bite my lip. "There's that."

"You haven't talk to him about it?" He sighs. He sounds reluctant to continue this but is genuinely interested. See, nice to a fault.

"Not yet. I don't really know how to bring it up." I admit.

Matt rubs the back of his neck. He must feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sor-"

"You coul-"

We both look at each other, waiting for the other to finish their sentence. I wave my hand at him to continue.

"What I was going to say," we both laugh. "Is, Josh is a straightforward guy. You just need to mention it and he'll take it from there."

"You're giving me advice on this." I shake my head. This is crazy and uncomfortable. He shouldn't be trying to help me get into another relationship. That's not fair to him.

"Yeah, I am. Josh…" He looks behind him at the door to see if the guys are back. "He's not bad. Honestly, I'm just glad it's not someone like Mike." He laughs. "Or that dude Tyler The manwhore from school. Josh, at least he's cool."

I stand from the seat on the opposite couch, and stride over to his side. I place my hand on his shoulder and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." He looks at the coffee table. "I'm sorry. That we're in this situation." I clear my throat. "You deserve someone good too Matt." He just nods. I don't know if he believes me. I don't even know if this changes anything for him. But, it brings regrets from my end. I should have tried harder, for him.

...

Everyone came back around 6 PM; tired and hungry. I started up dinner after a lengthy debate with everyone on what to eat. Some of them wanted spaghetti others wanted chinese. We all finally agreed on steak. I was in the kitchen slaving over it right now.

Everyone was in the theater. They had started a movie, Men in Black. Can you believe Ashley had never seen it before? I was completely shocked. So was Chris because he basically forced her to watch it even though she didn't want to.

I was completely alone in the kitchen. I'd decided I might as well listen to my playlist on my phone instead of the movie I've seen a million times. It was nice having some peace and quiet. I was use to being able to unplug social situations like a computer. Simply go home and lock myself in my room. I could just turn on the computer and edit photos or watch youtube. That was relaxing to me. I wasn't like Josh or Jess. I didn't like being surrounded by friends. Not that I didn't love them all, because I did. But it's always a good idea to unwind from people and focus on yourself.

It's never the best idea to cook with your eyes closed. However, I decided it was a good idea because my favorite song came on. To be fair everything was simmering fine. There was nothing that needed my immediate attention. I didn't even glance around the kitchen to see if anyone had come in.

An easy target.

I don't know who wrapped their arms around me and on instinct I scream bloody murder. My earplugs are out quickly and I'm squirming around like a worm to get free.

"Hey, it's me, it's just me." That familiar voice of Josh's whispers in my ear. A laugh follows quickly after.

"Josh!" I yell and turn my head awkwardly to look at him. At this point I'm not at all worried that his arms are around me, just that I want to wring his neck.

"Forgive me, princess." He jokes and squeezed me closer to his chest. Now I noticed. I look away and try to calm my racing heart.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

I feel him moving behind me though I can't bring myself to look at him.

"Just, hanging out." why is he acting like this isn't a big deal right now?

I clear my throat. What do I say?

"Yeah, but, your hands." I grab the edge of the counter. "What about the others?"

"Let them see." He shrugs. It's an odd thing to witness someone's actions from being so close. I could feel everything. The muscles under his shirt against the thin fabric of my back. I try not to lean into him like I wanted. To feel more of his muscle against my back.

"But Chris-" Just then he kisses my neck. I had my hair up in a bun instead of the usual soft curls down around my shoulders. Easy access.

"I like your neck." He mumbles. His lips still against my neck. The vibration sends chills down my spine and I close my eyes. I groan without my brains permission. It brings me out of that bliss and let's logic take the reigns again.

I hear his proud laugh-more like feel it against my neck and pat his hands to get his attention.

"Josh, what are you doing? What is this?" I demand softly. I could hardly keep my composure after what he's done to my neck.

Josh backs away a bit. His confidence looked like it was fading once I finally looked at him.

"What you said yesterday..." is he talking about- "I thought it might be okay." He was looking down at my shoulder.

It was. It was completely fine, but just unexpected. We haven't even talked about yesterday. I didn't even know if he remembered. I guess I didn't have to wonder anymore.

I can't look at him, I have to look forward out the window at the snow meeting the ground and clear my throat. "It is. I just..." I sneak a quick look at him but look back at the window when I see him looking at me. "We haven't talked about yesterday, at all, so..." I shrug. "I'm just surprised."

He's quiet for a moment. It's making me more nervous, so I look to him. His lips are on mine the minute I do and I sigh into the kiss. This must be his answer. I somehow turn around and give my neck a rest. My arms wrap around his neck and pull him tighter to me. Josh opens his mouth first and licks my lip. I groan into the kiss and his tongue fills my mouth. He explores my mouth eagerly. I feel the vibration from his mouth flow into mine. His arms that were wrapped around my waist start to rub up and down my ribs. I feel him move closer, though I don't know how since it feels like there's no space between us at all.

The sound of water bubble over catches my attention and I pull myself away from his inviting lips. I maneuver out of his hold and turn the gas off. I'm already frazzled, let's add messing up dinner.

"You must not want a good dinner." I say and smile at the mess on the stove.

"Maybe I want you for dinner." he says and I don't think he understood the implications from his words while they were forming in gotta mind. We both stiffen and avoid the other's eyes. "What I meant, I didn't mean-" he tries to reason. I laugh sheepishly and stir the did like it's the most interesting thing happening in this all of a sudden stuffy kitchen.

He turns to head towards the other's and I feel a rare sense of bravery take over me.

"What are we now?" I sounded like Mickey mouse, only not so cheerful. I just wanted answers and my brain took over my mouth. I had no control.

"Together." and he left. That's it? It was all that simple?

I hear footsteps approach the kitchen door at full spread and see Josh pop his head inside.

"I mean off that's okay with you?" he pants. Did he run all the way back here to get permission?

I being laughing almost hysterically. He really came back to hear my opinion in this when I was content with his decision. I double over and grab hold of my sides.

I should be worried how this looks to Josh. I must look like I'm laughing at him. I am, but not for the reason he may think. I'm laughing because he actually care what I think and ruined his smooth exit just to get confirmation on my end. What a dork.

But I guess now he's my dork.

I nod and take a much needed breath to calm myself. "That's okay with me, bugs."

He smiles, knocks on the wooden frame of the door and heads back into the movie theatre with the other's. Is this real love? Have I actually accepted the title of Josh's girlfriend? I would say someone pinch me, but if I'm dreaming I don't think I ever want to wake up.

...

After dinner Josh and Chris came up with the idea is spending the afternoon drinking, yet again. I didn't really get the novelty but hey, if it kept these two happy why not? If only it would keep them quiet.

"I actually have a better idea. If we're going to drink anyway, might as well have fun doing it." Jess suggests and begins to pour shots I assume for everyone and what she has planned.

"Which translates too?" Beth asks bored.

"Truth or Dare: drinking edition!" She sounds so proud of herself for coming up with the idea. I, on the other hand, was nervous. This couldn't end well. There are some things your friends shouldn't know about you. One of those things is bound to come out in this game.

"Who's going first?" Jess asks while walking around the group of us. I look around at all the faces setup in a circle. That's when she looks at me and I know I'm target number one.

"Truth or dare?" I feel like she's staring into my soul; I have to look away.

"Truth." I guess I have to play.

"Oh, how unexpected." She rolls her eyes. "Okay, out of everyone here, who would you make out with?"

Oh crap, see? I bet I look like a tomato. Everyone's looking at me to answer. Chris, who's right by my side looks so uncomfortable it's almost funny. I have no idea what to do. I can't just come out and say Josh! Chris has no idea what's going on and he'd flip.

"You can always drink if you want to wuss out." She sings and finally sits down with a resounding plop on the couch. Should I? If I start now, what if there are worse questions? I can't just keep drinking the questions and dares away.

I didn't think much more on it. I pick up the shot from the table and down it.

"Ugh, you could have just said Matt. It's not like we don't all already know about your little love affair." Emily says as she picks up a Jeremiah Cragg from the floor.

I choke on air, so does Matt. I look between Chris and Josh.

Chris has his eyes closed and his mouth clenched. Josh is downing his own personal bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"What?!" I finally manage to say. My voice is raspy and my throat is on fire from my struggles to breath.

"Oh come on guys, we aren't stupid." Em sneers and continues drinking.

I didn't think everyone knew. By the looks on Sam, Ashley, and Mike's face's I don't think they knew at all.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Ashley blurts out and scoots to the edge of the couch to lean in on the conversation. I shake my head frantically.

"It's not-"

"You guys make a cute couple, why hide it?" Em, shrugs. "Unless it's just some friend's with benefits deal." She hints at and laughs wickedly at me when my eyes bug out.

"Dude-" Matt tries to plead at Chris who is now standing and looks like he's ready to beat up someone, most likely Matt by the pure evil look he has in his eyes towards him.

I grab onto Chris' arm and pull him back down to the couch with little resistance. "Chris, you know it wasn't like that at all." I try to reason. He looks me dead on in the eyes. He's seeing if I'm telling the truth.

"We're not together anymore guys." Matt clarifies and takes a shot from the table.

"Wait a minute! I just found out about this and that's all we get? How did this happen? Charlie?" Ashley squeals right next to my ear. I sigh. Can't she see how upset Chris gets on this subject? He doesn't like Matt to begin with and then bring up our past together and Chris completely flips out.

"Ashley, I don't think we should be talking about this." Sam mediates. "Why don't we get back to the game, guys." Thank God for the level headed Sam.

"Fine. Your turn Charlie." Jess hands the reigns over to me and I have no idea where to start. Who do I ask and most importantly what do I ask?

"Chris!" I cop out and pick my brother. I know, I'm lame. Chris just smiles at me nervously. To embarrass him or not to embarrass him? That is the question. "Truth or dare, Bub?"

He takes a drink from his own red solo cup and sighs. "Truth?" He didn't sound so sure about that. Probably because I know way too much about him, many of which were embarrassing.

"What's the most dishonest thing you've ever done?" That shouldn't be too bad.

Chris looks relieved. "I wrote and authenticated a note, from dad, to the school to get me out of a test." I don't think I knew this story. "So I could go to ComiCon." Josh and him bump fists and laugh. Everyone else just looks at me like I did something wrong. Was that not edgy enough?

"Alright, Mike. Truth or dare?" He calls out after a quick drink from his cup.

Mike smirks confidently. "Dare, of course." He shrugs.

"Alright, I dare you to," Chris grabs onto his chin and thinks comically for a minute. "I dare you to strip and go outside in nothing but your underwear and sing 'mary had a little lamb' until the song is over."

We all laugh at poor Mike. That was pretty elaborate. I shake my head. There's no way-never mind, his pants are already off. I look away. Now I'm uncomfortable. I look over at Hannah and she can't take her eyes off of him. I also see Emily about ready to gouge her eyes out for doing it. But the weirdest thing is, Jess has the exact same look on her face towards Hannah.

We all follow Mike to the door and stand there watching him do his dare with as much confidence as you'd expect from Michael. "Mary had a little lamb…" Mike continues on and starts to get really into it. He even starts to make it like a rock concert and if he was singing some other song I might have been more impressed at his vocals.

Eventually, he finishes and he's back inside. He's putting on his pants when he finds the next person. "Hannah."

She springs up and looks around nervously. I think she was still too entranced by the reveal of Mike's body. She still hasn't been able to look away. I think just now was the only time. "Truth or dare?"

Hannah looked like she was in a dilemma. "Uhm…" She looks to Beth who just waves her hand at her to pick whatever. Beth was always pretty supportive of Hannah and liked to let her make her own decisions. Even if Hannah hated that about her sister sometimes. "Dare?"

"I dare you to cuss." Mike says to Hannah, the top of his beer bottle pointed directly at her. Come to think of it I've never heard Hannah utter such words before. Hannah was a bigger 'goody two-shoes' than me, I guess. I at least cuss. I was interested in hearing it, but I also knew cussing made her uncomfortable.

"What?" She folds her arms across her chest and leans into the couch. "What do I say?"

"I don't know. The worst one you can think of." He suggest and sits back down next to her. She looks away, timid as ever. Mike places a hand on her knee and smiles. "It's okay Hannah, we all do it." This gave her a lot more confidence. She watches Mike's hand like a hawk, probably trying to laser it to her jeans with her eyes, and then looks at the coffee table in front of her.

"...fuck." She finally blurts out and everyone's eyes go wide. Josh is the first one to laugh and everyone follows after. I just smile at her. It was said so cutely, like a child who heard their parents say it but has no idea what it means.

"Wash your mouth out with soap, little sister." Josh smirks and winks and takes a drink of his beer.

Hannah can't look up from the table. She looks pretty embarrassed if not ashamed. Beth pats her shoulder on her right and hands her a shot from the table.

"Your turn sis." Beth says.

"Uhm…" She looks at Sam who smiles at her. I figured she would pick Sam too. "Pass." Wait, you can do that? When it's your turn to ask?

"Wait, you can't do that! None of us got to pass our turns." Chris says.

"Now wait a minute, she actually did her dare. If she doesn't want to take her turn then she doesn't have to guys." Sam rescues her and Hannah looks away from the group at nothing.

"Then she has to drink." He compromises. "Them's the rules Hannah."

Hannah looks around at all of us and finally drinks the shot that's been in her hand since Beth gave it to her.

"Who's turn is it then?" Jess asks the group. No one says anything.

"I'll go." Emily says. "Is it true you have a big, fat crush on someone in this room? Let's say, who's wearing plaid?" She's looking directly at Hannah when she says this.

"You didn't even ask her which she wanted, Emily." Sam voices aggravated.

"My bad, do you want truth or dare and while you're at it, you can answer the question," Emily taunts.

"Totally Hannah. Nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has crushes on taken men." Jess eludes while looking at Mike. That wasn't very subtle.

Hannah doesn't say anything. I wouldn't either if I was in her situation.

"Do we really have to go over the rules of the game at 18?" Beth sneers.

"That's not how you play Em." Matt reasons while he rubs his temples.

"Okay, everybody calm down. Let's keep it friendly." Josh mediates.

"If we can't stop the fighting, maybe we should do something else?" Chris suggests.

I'm with him. I've had enough of the fighting. We were doing so well earlier today. During the movie everyone was having a great time. Now look where we are.

"Actually, I told Jess I'd give her a makeover anyway." Emily stands up and brushes off invisible dust from her pants and walks to the end of the steps. Jess follows after her. "Mike, are you coming?" She says as she climbs the stairs.

Mike sighs and stands up from the seat with a shrug towards the rest of us.

"Well, that was fun." Chris jests.

"So does that mean the night's over?" Ashley says confused. "But we just got started!" She whines.

"I don't know about you guys, but the peaceful sound of Beethoven sounds appealing at the moment." Sam says as she stands from the couch and heads up the stairs. "See ya in a bit."

"Wait, Sam, I'll come too." Hannah calls out and makes her way upstairs after her friend. I think she just wanted to get out of here.

"It's getting kind of hot. I'm gonna go sit outside for a bit." Matt excuses himself.

"I wonder if I can get a glimpse of a deer from the porch. I'll come too." Ashley heads out after him. Chris watches her leave and he's got a rare scowl on his face. Could he be jealous?

"I still have to clean the kitchen." I moan and stand up to head in there.

"I'll help." Beth says and walks behind me inside.

…..

After a while Chris and Josh joined us in the kitchen. They were already pretty drunk. Josh more than Chris it seemed. Josh was still coherent, but he was yesterday too and passed out pretty quickly after. 0 to 100, that's Josh for you.

Beth was drying the dishes and I was washing them when Chris comes up behind me smelling of booze and wraps his arms around my neck. I was on alert for a split second before he started to hang on me instead of choke me out.

"I love you sis, you know that?" Yeah, he's drunk. "Like those guys, they were greek or something." He leans his head on mine as he thinks. "Athena and Ares, yeah, them."

"They were rivals." I shake my head.

"Oh," He puts his head down like a kicked dog. "I guess I should have paid attention in reading class."

"You mean literature?" Josh calls out confused. I chuckle. Chris was a brain but he never was very good in school.

"Chris, you want something to eat to sober you up?" I ask as I try to ignore the weight on my back. His legs must be slowly giving out by the way he's leaning more and more on me.

"No, I need another bottle of jeremiah cragg!" He cries and pushes off my back and just about falls onto the stool of the kitchen bar. Me and Beth look at him with our eyebrows raised and then each other. A joined laughter rings out from us.

"No, Man, let's make a toast." Josh says, his words slurred. He waves Beth and I over and sloppily pours a few shots of Jeremiah Cragg. He lifts up the glass in the air and looks at each of us.

"Let's make a toast!" He yells out. "A celebration!."

"Celebration? What are we celebrating?" Chris is slurring worse than Josh at this point.

"Being alive, my friends." We all smile at one another and clink our glasses together.

"Cheers!" We say together in the huge kitchen and down our shots.

"Ugh, I feel so gross. A shower sounds like heaven right about now." I complain as we get back to the sink and continue to wash the dishes.

"I'll finish." Beth insists.

"No, Beth, you can't-"

"I can, and I will. I got this. I do know how to wash dishes you know. Just because we're rich doesn't mean we don't know how to clean up after ourselves."

I hold my hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean to impl-"

"I'm joking Cheech." She laughs. I smile sheepishly and turn to head out. She slaps my ass and laughs. "Get your funky ass up those stairs and in the shower missy."

I laugh and so do the boys.

I hurry up the stairs and into the huge bathroom. After a minute of admiring it I strip down. I take more of a navy shower anyways, so I was out pretty quickly.

After about ten minutes, I'm heading out of the bathroom completely refreshed and in my pajamas I run into a frantic Sam on my way out.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask hesitantly. I look around our surrounding to try and get a better picture of why she could be so frenzied.

"Have you seen Hannah?" She asks. I shake my head no and she's off towards another door before I even know what's happening.

"Sam?" I call out. She's already halfway down the long hall and doesn't pay me any attention. I don't want to shrug it off since she seemed so upset, but I figure the only way to help her is to find Hannah for her. I walk down the stairs and towards the kitchen to ask Beth if she's seen her.

"Hey, have you seen your sister? Sam was looking for her." I say as I enter the kitchen.

"No, but I did just find this note from Mike." Beth holds up a letter and I read it quickly before I take it from her. That was Mike's hand writing, but he would never write this would he? He was with Emily. Mike didn't strike me as a guy who would cheat. Especially with his girlfriend right in the house.

"I don't even want to imagine what she's gotten herself into." Beth fixes her beanie and takes the note from me. I look at her when she sighs and looks out at the window.

"What?" I ask worried.

"Did you just see that?" She says and runs over to Josh and shakes him. I just stare out the window but I can't see anything.

"Fuck!" She yells and is out of the kitchen. I follow after her concerned.

"Guys, there's someone outside!" Beth calls out to the empty living room.

"Beth, what's going on?!" I ask, running full speed after her. She grabs her jacket off the seat and heads towards the open front door. I follow after her again.

We see the rest of the gang out there. I stand next to Matt and silently ask him what's going on.

"What's going on, where's my sister going?" Beth asked concered. I look around the dark forrest to try and get a glimpse of our friend.

"Ugh, she's fine, she just can't take a joke." Jess says carelessly.

Joke? What did they do?

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily calls out into the darkness.

"What did you do?!" Beth asks angrily.

"We were just messin' around Beth...It wasn't serious-"

"You jerks!" Beth yells towards the group and begins to run off.

"Beth!" I instantly try to run after her but Matt grabs me and jerks me back gently.

"So, should we go after her?" Mike asks unsure. I try to pull my arm from Matt's grip but he won't let up.

"Y'know I think you're the last person she wants to see now, Mike." Sam says.

"Wait, we can't just leave them out in the woods! What if they get lost?" I plead.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Char, they did grow up here." Matt reasons. I give up fighting and sag my shoulders.

How was I to know it was the last time I'd ever see Hannah and Beth again.


	4. One Year Later

_**Alright! I'm back with another installment of Avalanche! So, this one is super long. Because of this, I have a question. Would you guys like it better if the chapters remain long (like 10,000 words long) or split up in parts. If I do parts it's not gonna take as long to get them out, in theory. But you know, the stories gonna be a crap ton of chapters because I write a lot. So, I would love to know which you guys want in the reviews. With that, let's begin.**_

 _ **BTW, there is some sexuality in this one, but nothing major, just talking. Just to let y'all now. And for those that wanted an M rated, I'm thinking I might just put it in another story for those that want it and link that. Cause I don't know if enough people want the sexy times. Let me** **know, though.**_

 _ **Oh! Also, I would love a beta reader for this story to help with ideas and formatting and simple things like that so anyone who maybe has experience or would like to help with this story I would love you forever! So, if you're interested, just PM me and we can get started! Okay, now you can read the story.**_

* * *

 **Romantic** 8 _/10_

 **Charitable** 7 _/10_

 **Funny** _6/10_

 **Curious** _5/10_

 **Honest** _4/10_

 **Brave** _3/10_

…...

 **Chris** _98.3%_

 **Josh** _96.2%_

 **Matt** _82.5%_

 **Sam** _79.3%_

 **Ashley** 69 _.4%_

 **Mike** _51.3%_

 **Emily** _41.2%_

 **Jessica** _38.5%_

* * *

Guilt was a sneaky bastard. And a persistent one. It doesn't discriminate and it doesn't pick sides. It also doesn't seem to own a watch.

From the moment Beth disappeared into the woods I felt at a loss. I didn't know what yet, the knowledge of which came later. At the time, it was easy to put on the back burner while I tried to make heads or tails of what happened in the first place.

No one was talking. I almost felt like a defective of sorts. All I needed was a Watson and you could call me Sherlock. Everyone just kept saying it was a prank. Not even Sam would tell me, she just hid in her room. Everyone split up really. All I was left with was a sobbing Ashley, who was already feeling guilt, and Matt who just sat with his camera.

Finally after asking for the hundredth time Ashley became more specific about said prank, crying and maintaining that it wasn't her idea to begin with. She rambled and cried so much I had to have her repeat it a few times. What I found out was shocking, to say the least.

Jess, surprisingly, was the mastermind. If Jess were to prank anyone, I was sure it would be Beth. I never knew Jess could be so cruel to poor Hannah. Especially over a stupid crush for someone she wasn't even involved with.

Em was always the least discriminate of who she picked on. Well, I don't know if I'd call what Em does, picking on people. I mostly thought it was more of an attention seeking mechanism than heartlessness.

I kick myself every time I think about it. That night's kind of a blur but one thing I know is I could have done more. If I hadn't stayed with the other's and went after Beth, maybe...

I remember having to watch as everyone told Josh what they'd done and see him take the prank in without incident. He didn't even yell at them. By the time he'd woke up it was daytime and he went looking along with Matt and I in the woods.

The blizzard from that night had covered the ground so any evidence was pretty much gone. Eventually, we all went back and waited with the others. No one had slept yet, besides Emily and Jess, as we waited for our friends to trudge back in. But it never happened.

Josh was the one who made the call to the cops. I held his hand the whole time as he kept it together.

I also remember Chris freaking out and hugging me. He was afraid of what could have happened since he was out and no one was there to protect me since he couldn't trust our friends apparently.

I can't believe it's been a year already. It seems like yesterday. I also can't believe Josh wants us to all come back here for some kind of grieving camp. I think he got the idea from that therapist he's been seeing.

To be honest, he doesn't really talk about it; his sessions. It's like they don't happen at all. I feel like he should at least fill me in a little bit since his parents and I were the ones that finally got him to go.

He had a mental breakdown at college last year. His parents thought living on campus would help him get away from everything, but, it didn't turn out so great.

He said that the reason it all went to shit was because he saw a girl that looked like Hannah and he couldn't control himself. He just started hugging her and asking where Beth was. The girl freaked and called campus security. He had to take classes from home since then and sees his doctor twice a week. Though, he wasn't very good at going. He'd forget or say school was kicking his ass and he didn't have time to go. Or my favorite of, 'I'm over it, I don't need help.' Finally after missing the sessions enough times I was his court-appointed driver; what luck he has, right? It wasn't something I talk to Chris about. I think he knows Josh is getting help, but I don't think he knows just how bad it can get. Hell, I don't even fully know.

Josh and I are working through the mess Hannah and Beth's disappearance caused. We're actually closer than I am with anyone. Even after all this he's kept that happy go lucky demeanor towards everything. Mostly for everyone else. I get to see him when he can't handle it anymore. At least as much as he'll let me.

He's gotten into this habit of telling me I should give up on him since apparently he's crazy-his words, not mine. But, I don't think he understands what love is and why me leaving him isn't possible.

Most of us have grown apart some because of different class schedules, sports events, some for unknown reasons. I don't really get all the details, but I know that much at least.

The only people I talk to really are Josh, Ashley, Sam, Matt and Chris. The other's kind of avoid me, which is fine. Really, I haven't reigned in the blame for those three and their prank. I think I keep the anger alive for Josh mostly since he acts like what they did was fine. I don't come out and say it, but when Josh brings the trio up at all I kind of tune out. It's about the only time I can control my zone outs. He's always in a weird mood after that happens.

I know about everyone else's involvement, but I can't bring myself to hate them. Not that I hate anyone but I don't entirely blame them. I sound so wishy-washy, but even a year later I don't really understand it. It's probably because Matt always has the benefit of the doubt in my mind and Ashley is always around Chris anyways-I'm convinced she'll wind up my sister-in-law-I kind of have to like her.

...

 **1\. Memento Mori**

 _eleven hours until dawn_

 _..._

My forehead presses firmly against the cold glass of the passenger seat window. I've been in this position for the last hour of the drive down to Blackwood. Chris has been softly singing to his mixtape cd. We haven't talked since we stopped at the gas station for snacks and fuel. As I watch the familiar brushing of trees pass by and note how much they look like a brush painting at times, the memories push past that wall I'd placed up a few months ago. Memories I've been trying to suppress for the last 365 days.

Chris is making good time. We decided to head out early and try to make it there before anyone else. We invited Josh to come up with us, but he said he had to set up a few things and left pretty early. I tried to tag along, but he wasn't having it. Something about bonding time with Chris. I think Chris and I bond enough; we live together.

"You know my brain will never be able to compute you and your taste in music," I say over the screamo blaring from the radio. I finally bring my head from the window as to forget and try to push back down that wall. Distractions have been my best friend this last year.

He shrugs and laughs heartily. "It helps me concentrate."

I've heard that before and it still goes over my head. It's not bad music, but when you see Chris your first thought on his music taste was more like zac brown band than black veil brides.

"Oh, crap! Chris!" I yell alarmed when I find a picture in the film, grabbing his arm in a steel grip. "I forgot to say goodbye to Bella!" I hold my face in my hand. How could I forget to do that? It's because I don't remember seeing her at the bottom of the stairs. I also didn't see Chris trip before we left, that always triggers me to remember.

Chris' hand is over his heart and he's breathing heavily when I peek through my fingers.

"What the hell, Char, you almost made me crash the car and all over a stupid cat!" He howls.

"Chris, we have to turn back!" I try to be as convincing as I can. I was pretty upset with myself for not saying goodbye, but turning back after five hours on the road was a little much. I honestly just wanted to see if he'd do it.

"Y-you're kidding right?" He looks from me to the road in blatant disbelief. "We're almost there!"

I shrug, "But Bella always is in a better mood when I say goodbye. She's gonna hate me! And guess who she's gonna take it out on." I say staring pointedly at him.

"No-no, we can't go back! Then that's more gas and we'll be the last ones there. No." I can't tell if he's trying to convince himself or me.

I pull out the big stops and pout while doing my best puss in boots impression. He looks at me and his scrunched up face softens. I know I'm getting him.

"Charlie." He sighs. "God, we can't just go back, that-that doesn't make any sense." He looks away from me and focuses on the road.

"I'm just kidding Chris." I say nonchalant, my head back on it's imprinted post on the window.

I hear him choke on air and groan. "Are you serious Charlie, I was about to turn us around!" I see him push his glasses up from his nose out of the corner of my eye. "Don't joke around like that."

I can't hold in my laugh anymore. Chris has a scowl on his face and determinately keeps his eyes on the road. I pat his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Chris, I was just testing out your brotherly duty." I justify with a shrug.

"Yeah, just call me super-brother." He says and sings the superman theme song. We both laugh and for the next two hours my eyes are closed and my mind thinks of nothing.

…..

To be honest, it was pretty creepy up here. The wind carries disembodied voices through the trees and my body can't decipher if it's the cold or the feeling of danger that makes me shivers. Who knows, maybe I'm just hallucinating, but all I know is I don't want to be out in the open at this point.

I poke Chris in the back as he gets both the book bags from the trunk.

"What?"

"Can you hurry?"

He straightens up and looks back at me. "You wanna carry all this?"

"Y'know, no one makes you carry my backpack, right?" I counter as I grab onto the end of his coat for comfort.

"Yeah well, since I am, you could be a little more grateful."

"Hey! I'm the most gratefullest person I know, okay." I joke in an effort to forget the eerie feelings taking over.

Chris just scoffs and goes back to grabbing the last bag, which is my loaded backpack.

We finally make our way to the Blackwood Pines gate and I take a moment to take a picture of the sign. I wasn't comfortable out on this trail but, when you see something that would make a good picture you have to take it. Besides, Chris has always been pretty slow but put on an extra couple pounds and he's basically a tortoise.

I was getting the weirdest feeling, like being watched and I was starting to silently more nervous by the second. I watch the trees were overgrown move as if they were alive as we walk the path. I heard a number of twigs crack but had to tell myself it was animals. Harmless, cute, fuzzy animals. I try not to show my growing panic as I look back at my struggling brother.

"Chris, why don't you let me take my own bag so we can hurry?" I suggest with my hand out towards him ready to burden some of the load.

"I got it," He says simply.

"Chris, I'm serious, okay. I just want to get to the cable cars as quickly as possible." My voice shoots up an octave and I'm starting to sound as anxious as I feel.

"What-are-are you scared?" I can't tell if he's taunting me or not. I don't answer. "Lotte, there's nothing out here." He tries to assure me.

My arms fold against my red coat-clad body and I rub my arms. My coat wasn't the heaviest I could have worn and I'm starting to regret it. We make our way up the long snowy trail and towards the poorly lit gate. I smile as I try to pull on the bars to open it only to be met with resistance.

"Shit, Chris!" I growl. "It's not budging! I think we'll have to climb over!"

Gosh, this sucks so bad. I just want to get inside a building that had actually lights.

"Wait, what?" Chris comes up and also tries to pull apart the gate with no luck on his end either. "Ah, man-"

"I know. How are we, the unathletic Stormers, going to climb a gate." I shake my head already defeated. "Neither of us passed gym."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know, sis." Chris commentates. He begins to fumble around with the purple backpack on his right shoulder that I recognize as mine and unzips it. I clear my throat.

"What are you doing nosy?" I ask curiously as I watch him dig around.

"You brought your diary-"

"Journal." I correct. I always hated the word diary it was far too girly.

His annoyed sigh meets my ears and I smile. "Your journal, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

He stops digging to look at me like I'm an idiot. "So I can tell whoever else is after us that they have to climb over," He says in his smart-alecky voice I hate.

I throw my hands in the air and mock him under my breath. "Don't peek at any of it," I grumble as I watch him take out my journal and write the warning down.

"Trust me, I don't want to know what goes on inside your head," He says. "Or about your relationships." He mumbles. Comment about my relationship with Josh, check. At least once a day.

He gives it one last sigh, places the note on the gate and then begins putting my journal back and zips the bag. He then starts to take off the bags on each arm. One by one he begins tossing them over. Once the last one was over he gestured for me to head over first.

"Ladies first." I smirk at him and walk up to the stone wall covered in overgrown weeds. "Can I give you a lift, miss?" He jokes, tipping an invisible hate, and then holds his hands out to give me a boost.

Awkwardly we try to work together on this. I also tried to not be a klutz and break my camera in the process. Something that should have taken a couple seconds bled into a couple minutes until I finally made it on top of the rock. I wobbled a little when I got up and let out a started shriek. I thought I was about to fall to my death-even though technically it was a small wall I probably wouldn't have any external damage. But, when you almost fall, death is the first thing that comes to mind no matter how close to the ground you are.

"You okay?" Chris calls out from the bottom. I salute him exasperatedly and sit down. I then hold my hand out down to him to help him over. It was kind of like watching a turkey try to climb. I tried, and failed horribly, not to laugh at him. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes hold anger at my mocking.

He finally joins me on the ledge and we jump off together. I miraculously didn't break anything, so that was good.

Chris resumed to being a pack mule. We were only a few yards in when I get that feeling again. This time, it was stronger, almost blinding. Like it wanted to be known.

I think I'm just imagining things. I have to, Chris doesn't seem-What am I saying Chris wouldn't know a high alert situation if it was staring him in the face. He was always the more methodical of the two of us.

We make it past the first set of stairs. Inches from the second set a plague captures my attention. I stop and examine it. On the smooth plank of wood, there were butterflies, of all different colors. It kind of reminded me of Hannah's tattoo. I quickly read through the descriptions next to each one and relayed the information to Chris, who looked close to wanting to gouge his eyes out.

"It also says the white butterfl-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice stories. Okay, can we go now? You're the one who wanted to get to the cable cars so bad." He snipes and heaves the bags on his back up to make them more comfortable.

"Alright, don't have a cow Miss piggy." I sass back and lead the way to the benches outside the lift.

He tosses the bags down on the bench and dramatically acts out of breath. I step to his side to pat his back and give him a quick massage. "Thanks, bub," I say.

He smiles at me and begins to walk around. I sit on the bench for a minute before he walks out of my peripheral. That feeling hasn't completely left me, there's no way I'm just sitting here alone while he goes off into the woods. I run after him and almost bump into him when he stops to wait for me.

"Alright, don't have a cow." He throws back at me and wraps his arms around my shoulder. I stick my tongue out at him.

When I ignore the obvious anxiety about the woods, another likes to creep up.

"Chris, do you think this is too weird?" I decide to ask. I have been wanting to get his opinion on this whole thing but never got around to it.

"What's too weird?"

"Us," I sigh almost dramatically. "All coming back here," I say.

"Define weird and you'll probably get this situation," He says truthfully. I thought so.

We make it to the back of the cable car and are met with a surprising revelation.

"A shooting range?" I say in disbelief. Well, Josh's dad was pretty into guns. It didn't look like this thing has been used in a while.

I already knew how to use a gun. Josh took me to a shooting range a few months ago, I was pretty good at it I have to say. It was a date of sorts. An odd, but enlightening, date none the less.

"What do you say, wanna go a few rounds?" I poke Chris in the side. "How much you wanna bet I'll beat you?" I never told Chris about the 'date' with Josh. I could probably sucker him out of at least 20 bucks.

"Twenty bucks?" He suggests. I nod. "Yeah, if you win, I'll call you uncle Si." He says confidently and picks up the gun.

"Wait, let me get a picture of you holding the gun first."

Chris starts posing humourously. I roll my eyes and focus my camera on him. I finally get a good shot after an unnecessarily long time of Chris not standing still long enough. After the flash dies out Chris comes over to look. We're analyzing the picture when I hear a noise.

I hold a finger up to Chris who was about to comment. It sounded like footsteps crunching the snow.

"You hear that?" I ask. Chris comes closer to my side and whisper in my ear.

"Nope, all I hear is a chicken." He then proceeds to imitate one, again, in my ear. I push him away with little force and start to head back to the front. Chris puts the gun down and joins me.

When we make it up to the front we spot a girl dressed for the winter with her back turned towards us. I saw tresses of blonde sticking out from the fur hat on her head and nudge Chris who's already a few steps in front of me. I mouth 'Sam' to him as we approach her stealthily from behind.

"Charlie? Chris?" She calls out.

"Sam!" Chris laughs softly as he startles her.

"Chris!"

"You made it." He continues. I smile and wave at her. I bypass Chris and hug Sam. She's clearly surprised by that since I'm never one to initiate contact. It was something I'm trying to get into the habit of. It made me feel like I was carrying on Hannah's expressiveness. As well as being with Josh it was becoming a natural thing.

"Charlie." Sam acknowledges. Her hand reaches out and she gently grabs the ends of my hair. "You grew out your hair." I nod. "It's cute."

"Oh, so!" Chris begins excitedly as he walks past us to grab both of the backpacks. "I found something kind of amazing." Chris chimes.

I scoff, "We," I correct "And Chris' perception of amazing is very un-amazing." I smirk at Chris who covers his heart and feigns being hurt.

"You kill me, you know that?" Chris says as he passes Sam and me to lead the way.

"What is it?" She asks.

I open my mouth ready to tell her until Chris cuts me off. "We're not gonna tell you." He points at me as he walks backward. "You gotta see it for yourself. Come on it's this way."

I gesture for Sam to go first and follow after her.

"Where?" Sam asks.

"It's this way. It's gonna blow your mind." Chris exaggerates and imitates the motion of blowing your mind. I laugh.

"Not quite," I mumble. Sam smiles back at me.

She suddenly veers off and walks over to the side of the building to look at a piece of paper hanging on the wall. I didn't see that before.

"Ah man, look at this," Sam says. Chris and I stand behind her. A wanted poster? What is this doing here? Has it always been here?

"Nice! You think we'll get a visit from America's most wanted?" Chris says.

"Looks like someone thought so," Sam says.

"Why would you want that, dummy." I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh, come on. This place is abandoned most the year." He assures. "Nobody comes up here."

Yeah, doesn't stop there from possibly being a maniac up here apparently. We finally all resume our course towards the shooting range. Chris runs up to the front of it. He stands in front of it and turns towards us.

"Ta-dah." He sings while he does a dorky dance that only he would do. I shake my head. Yep, this is my brother.

"Pretty rad right?"

"Yeaaah." She exaggerates. I don't think Sam's too impressed either.

"Come on, look at these beauties!"

"I'm sorry, did you take up a salesman job for shooting ranges?" I comment. Who are you fooling Chris? It's not that cool.

"Uh, beauties is not the word that comes to mind." See, Sam's on my side. "Why is this even here?"

Good question. But if Sam knew Josh's dad she might get a better understanding of the random shooting range up on the mountain.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks as he picks up the gun.

"What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?"

"Ah, dude, have you ever met Josh's dad?"

"Yeah?"

"He thinks he's like, Grizzly Adams or something." He gestures towards the range. "Wanna try?"

"Uh, no, you go ahead grizzly.."

"I do!" I call out and grab the gun from Chris. He bumps my shoulder and puts his hands around my arms, guiding me.

"Okay, it's not a toy Char, you gotta treat it like the killing machine it is." He sounds like he's talking to a six-year-old. Oh well, he'll see when I get every shot.

"I got it, I got it." I was beginning to sound like Chris with the bags. "Wait, you wanna make good on that bet?"

Chris nods and smiles confidently. "You know it. Hope you brought your allowance cause I'm gonna make bank."

"We'll see." I shake my head and look at the target.

"Alright, aim and shoot." He points at the sandbag and backs off. "Oh, don't forget to watch out for the recoil."

I smile at him and aim for the very bag he mentions. I pull the trigger and hit it right on target. I look at Chris who has his mouth open wide. I then go to the next one and hit the bullseye.

"Wait a minute," He says shocked.

I continue to shoot and make every target, ignoring him.

"Charlie-"

"That will be 20 bucks," I say as I shoot the last sandbag.

I push the gun against his chest and his body takes it on reflects because I know his mind isn't working at the moment.

"Nice shot, Champ," Sam calls out to me, holding her hand up. We high five and smile at Chris who hasn't gotten out of the shock of being played.

"You cheated me." He finally figures out. "No, wait you extorted me. How could you?" His hand is over his heart again only this time I don't think he's faking too much. That must hurt his pride.

"That's what happens when you gamble." I sound like a PSA commercial. "Oh shut up and shoot already, you baby." I tease.

He shakes his head and starts to shoot. "Alright, here goes."

He didn't do bad. He got every shot I did. We Stormers aren't the most athletic, but our shooting game is on point.

"Wow, nice shootin' Tex." Sam draws in a southern accent.

"Alright, I'm bad!" Chris sings as he does another stupid dance. "I'm a badass."

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginner's luck," I say.

"Like you," He says accusatorily. "Nah, I don't think so, girl." He goes back to shooting. I think he's trying to prove something now.

"Well, anyone and their brother could shoot a bottle that big, that close." Sam taunts.

In the corner of my eye, I see movement above the barrel. It took me a second before my brain told me to look. When I did my anxiety went through the roof. A squirrel sat oblivious to the possible danger if Chris didn't see him like I did.

"Uh-Chris-"

"Yeah Cheater?" He addresses me. I don't think about the new nickname. I didn't have time to say anything before he's shot the gun again. My heart stops skipping beats as I watch the sound scare off the unharmed animal.

"Nice shot," Sam says.

"Your ass just got sacked!" Chris gestures dramatically towards the sandbags.

"Hey sharpshooter, our rides coming," Sam calls out. I look at the lodge and see the car in the distance.

"Wait, I'm just getting the hang of this!" He whines. That's an odd sight. Chris doesn't whine about anything. If anyone does, it's me.

"Come on Chris, the cable car!" I yell out to him and skip off to the station.

Eventually, they are walking beside me over to the door of the station.

"Man it is...definitely weird coming back up here after a whole year." I hear Chris say. I'm not really sure who he's talking to, though.

"Yeah, I swear, the moment I got back up here it just all came flooding back." Sam answers.

"You're not the only one," I say glumly.

I watch Sam stand at the door and try to open it. I forgot we're all used to it being unlocked.

"Hey, that's weird," She says as she tries to open it.

I fumble in my pocket and pull out the key Josh gave me. "Yeah, Josh wanted us to keep it locked. Keep people out." I say, walking up behind her. She moves out of the way to let me unlock it.

"He said that? What people?"

"I don't know. He said he found people sleeping in the station one time." Chris answers her while I struggle to unlock the stubborn door. This weather isn't helping matters either.

"Creepy," She mutters.

I back out of the way once I finally get the door open and invite Sam to go first. I wait for Chris to go in, but he stops short.

"After you."

"A real gentlemen," Sam says as she watches the exchange. Accurate statement was accurate. Chris has always been that type of guy. It's probably why I put guys at such a high standard. It's easy to let me down when your brother is someone like Chris.

We all walk inside. A silence goes over us, which is nice. I walk over and lean on the rail to look out for the cable car, trying to get a good picture with my camera. Chris grabs my jacket and pulls me back a little. Silently protecting me. I can't get away from it. I groan and take a picture with my feet flat on the ground.

Sam sighs. "Ugh, I thought the car was closer."

"Guess we gotta wait," Chris says.

"I'm starting to get the appeal of killing time at the shooting range. How long is this gonna take?"

I shrug. "It's a big mountain."

"Yeah." Sam sighs. "It's so beautiful up here, but at night it just feels menacing, like a sleeping giant."

"You gonna publish." Chris mutters.

"What?"

"Your pretty poem. 'The Sleeping Giant of Blackwood Forest.'" Chris taunts.

"Oh shut up."

I laugh at the exchange as I continue to take pictures of the sleeping giant.

Chris walks off into the shelter behind us.

"What a crazy place to set up house," He calls out to us. "No matter how rich you are."

"Oh Chris, they're not so rich," I yell back. "They just bought a mountain." Sam chuckles beside me. "And a few houses and the whole paramount studios." I shrug.

"Yeah, what peasants." Sam comments.

"What are you doing back there?" I call out to Chris as I walk into the shelter behind him.

"Look at this." He points to a monitor showing the interior and exterior of the lodge. "Has this always been here?"

"Why are you asking me. This is only my second time here." I say and walk back out towards Sam just as the cable car meets the platform.

"Finally, you coming?" Sam says already heading into the car. I follow after without a word.

"Well, I was just gonna stay here and catch some Zzzz's, buuuuut...ok."

"Do you always have to have a sarcastic comment to everything?" I ask just as sarcastically.

Chris holds his hand over his heart again. I just roll my eyes and take a seat next to Sam.

Chris finally comes in and sits next to me, almost on my lap.

"Just like going to the prom," He says. I push him over, trying to establish personal space in this already cramped cable car.

"You know there's another bench on the other side." I sigh. Moving Chris was just about as easy as moving a statue.

"But I love sitting next to my little baby sissy!" He says in a mommy's voice while trying to pinch my cheeks. I try to fight him, but my cheeks surely look like I put on a thick layer of blush. I finally slap his hands away.

"Here we go!" Sam calls out. The car jerks forwards and we're officially on our way to the lodge.

"Right! The adventure begins." Chris says.

"I hope this was the right thing to do." Sam comments.

I turn with what little space I have to start taking pictures out the window as these two talk.

"What?"

"You know, getting everyone together on the anniversary. I mean Josh seemed really pumped about all of us doing something, didn't he?"

"He hasn't been that excited in a while," I mumble as I snap a shot of the snowy mountain.

"Yeah, no, he definitely did," Chris says. "I haven't seen him so excited about something in...forever."

"Yeah, he's been talking about it for a while." I butt it. "Didn't think he'd actually do it, though." I conspicuously left out that I'm sure his doctor put the idea in his head, for closer of whatever.

"Good, good," Sam says. "It's hard telling with him...and I've kinda been worried."

My ears perk up because I already know what's coming.

"Has he been okay, Charlie? I mean, we talk, but I'm nowhere near as close to him as you've been this last year." I nod, content with just leaving it at that. "I mean, he won't tell me how he's really doing. You being his girlfriend and all I'm sure you know better than any of us how he really is."

Chris' aura slowly changes to black at the mention of our 'relationship.' He's still having a tough time dealing with Josh and I as a couple. He doesn't let on about it too much, not like with Matt, but he's had his moments of being a grumpy pants about the whole thing. Also, I think him, not 100% freaking out on Josh about the whole thing is because of the timing. It happened right before...Anyways, the time for being a complete ass about it isn't now. Maybe in a few years.

I clear my throat awkwardly and manage not to make eye contact with anyone; focused completely on my camera.

"Yeah. Things have been good for a while now." I smile sideways at an expectant Sam. "I think this weekend will really help him." I finish.

"No, no, it was...it was a good idea." Chris buts in. I think he wanted off the subject of our relationship just as much as I did.

"I hope everyone else feels the same way," Sam says optimistically.

"We're all here aren't we?" He turns in the same direction as me and watches me take my pictures.

Is anyone else ready to get out of this car?

"Thanks, bro, good talk." Sam reaches across me to punch Chris playfully in the arm.

"You know what? Let's just...Let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip."

Sam sighs. "You know what? You're right."

"You know how Josh and I met?" Chris mentions out of the blue. I turn around at this and listen closely. I've never heard the story before. All I knew was Chris went to school one day with no friends and came back with a rich, bug-eyed kid who knew way too many movie quotes for my little kid brain to understand. Who I then instantly fell in love with, but this story isn't about me.

"No…?" Sam says.

"Ok. Third grade. Josh sat in the back of the room. I sat in the front. We didn't even know each other existed. But, the kid sitting next to Josh started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of, the teacher made him move to the front-where I was sitting!"

I look at Sam. She looks a bit confused. "Ok. So?"

"So, I got moved to the back."

"And?"

"And, next to Josh! That's how we met!" He sounds so excited. "And became friends. To this day."

"A match made in heaven," I mumble as I turn around and take another picture.

"If it weren't for the fact that Jeanie Simmons hit puberty, like three years early, and on that day decided to wear a low cut shirt showing off her training bra, pfft, I mean, who knows. You could be riding in this cable car alone." He throws his right arm in the air. "Right now. Or, talking to some other person entirely."

I turn around and point my camera at him.

"Boom; butterfly effect." Snap; that shots going straight in my scrapbook.

….

Damn it Josh! How do you remember to give me one key but not the other! More importantly, why don't these stations use the same key?!

I sigh, thoroughly done with this locked door and leave it up to Chris and Sam. I'd been toying with it for the last few minutes to see if it wouldn't miraculously open from sheer willpower alone. Alas, my perseverance did not win out on this one.

I run my neon yellow nails threw my hair and finally rejoin the two at the door. Just then we see a flash of blonde hair and instantly we recognize the signature ponytails, "Jess!" I call out first.

"Jess, hey!" Chris follows.

"Jessica, over here!" Sam calls out after.

Jess walks up to the door after being startled by us three. "Uh, are you guys having a really weird stroke?" She comments.

"We're stuck in this stupid thing," Chris explains.

"Yeah, Josh forgot to give me the key, or something. Did you have this problem?" I ask curiously. I wasn't really thinking about getting out. I was more interested in finding out if my boyfriend was just forgetful.

"Can you please let us out? Pretty please?" Sam says to my left.

"Yeah, and do that," I mumble. Oh, yeah, that too would be nice.

Jess rolls her eyes and presses a button on the side of the door. Chris pushes the handle down and we're free. He walks out first.

"Oh, my, God." He moans exaggeratedly. "I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg."

"Aw, sick Chris," Sam says behind me.

"Has that always been like that, or is that new?" I wonder first. Jess just shrugs. Well, that was insightful.

I then turn back to my brother with a smirk. "I think you would have gotten further with one of us as your meal Chris." I point between Sam and I. "Eating yourself only kills you. The point of surviving is to not die. Pretty simple." I pat him on the shoulder. "Even for you."

"I think I could survive it. Don't underestimate my survival skills. I watch discovery channel." He counters. "Besides, look, I got a lot of meat on my bones."

I look him up and down and cross my arms while raising my eyebrows at him.

"That's all muscle down there," He concludes.

"Well, now he's just delusional." I utter and turn my back on him and look at Sam. We both sport the same look.

"Yeah...Riight, uh-huh." Sam voices,

"Bwip." I hear Chris sound and look at what he did. He took whatever Jess was holding.

"Hey!" Jess calls out.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Chris!"

"My goodness." He begins, holding his finger up to Jess. I look at her apologetically. "Seems that someone has a little crush on our good friend and dear class president Michael Monroe." He teases.

My eyes widen at this. Mike and Jess? Wait, what? This can't be more than a one-sided thing, can it?

"Chris-" I try to step in, but he doesn't stop.

"Annd-what kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining, I wonder?"

I reach out at that moment and grab his arm to try and stop him from opening her book. It was private. Even if I'm not on the best of terms with her right now, or Mike for that matter doesn't mean we should go looking into her stuff. I know I wouldn't want Chris looking into mine.

"Give that back you tool!" Jessica says as she lunges at us and tries to grab the book.

In doing this Chris pulls his hands from my grasp, Jess effectively pushes me out of the way to get to Chris, and my wrist got twisted in an awkward position in the scuffle. I move back and hold my aching appendage. I feel Sam's hand on my shoulder the next second and her other around my wrist.

"Tool and die." Chris remarks. "That's my motto."

"Ugh, you're such an idiot," She says and grabs the book from his hands. "Maybe nosy nancy shouldn't be nosin' around in other people's nostrils."

Chris looks over at Sam and me. He doesn't seem to notice I'm in pain, though.

"Uh, yeah I try not to do that. As a rule."

My wrist is much better now and I maneuver from Sam's grasp over to Chris'. I pump him hard with my shoulder, to which he looks down in bewilderment. I ignore him though and listen in on the conversation.

"Come on Jess, you can tell us." Sam coxes. "We can totally keep secrets."

"Whatever, you'll figure it out eventually." Jess relents.

"Alright, Alright. Let's just get up to the lodge already." I groan impatiently. I was done with this whole thing. I was ready to get into a warm lodge, out of the scary jungle of a forest with evilness in the wind and up the hill to my awaiting boyfriend.

"Yeah. Getting tired of all this nature and junk." Chris says after me. He has the right idea. Besides, we Stormers don't do nature to begin with.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I'm just gonna wait here for a bit...see who else is coming."

"You mean Mike." Chris taunts again under his breath.

"What?" Jess scoff. "I mean, you know, whoever."

"Uh-huh. Sam? Bam-Bam?" Wow Chris, using my old nickname again? He's been doing that a lot lately.

Bam-bam was the nickname given to me when I use to have an obsession with breaking things when I was like five. After dad beat my ass for breaking a vase, I stopped, cold turkey. But, Chris never let the nickname die.

"You wanna stay in this creepy forest?" I voice in disbelief. If I was her I would try to be at the lodge, like yesterday.

"Why not?" She scoffs. "It's quiet, peaceful and...silent."

"Did you see this view? I mean, holy cow." She opens her arms to the mountain view before bringing her hands to her hips. "Sometimes I forget to just, stop and take it all in."

I start to walk up behind her, camera ready in my hands. "Good thing I got a camera so you don't have to." I then snap a picture of her with the backdrop of the snowy mountain.

After a brief look at the view, we both turn back to an antsy Chris and decide it was time to head to the lodge.

"Be safe," I call out to Jess as she begins to disappear from view. She just waves us off.

…

"God, I swear this mountain wasn't this big last year," I whine from the back of this trail of tears we got going on. My tears specifically.

"I know. Putting these muscles to use!" Chris calls back to me from the front.

Sam was in the middle, mostly because she was helping me at the times I want to give up. This trail was going to be the death of me, I know it.

"Need a little help down there, Princess?" I hear a voice greet us.

My eyes shot up and spotted the culprit; Josh! My legs booked it, full speed. A smile so big my cheeks hurt spread over my face. I bypassed Sam and Chris in seconds and was in front of my boyfriend.

"Josh!" I cry as I wrap my arms around him. My legs were about ready to give out, but my elation at seeing him was enough to keep me upright.

"I guess not," He says into my ear. Just then I pull back and place my hand at the back of his beanie-clad head and bring him down for a kiss. It was sweet and filled with longing, sending butterflies through my stomach. That was until I heard two people clearing their throats behind me, one distinctly more uncomfortable. Josh backed off first. I, unfortunately, had to also.

That was also when the embarrassment set in. I hadn't ever kissed Josh so openly in front of anyone before, let alone Chris. I didn't really want to see his reaction.

"Someone's excited to see me." He mumbles into my ear and places his forehead to the side of my head, lovingly.

"Awe." I hear Sam say. I look at her and roll my eyes playfully.

When I looked at Chris he has his glasses off and is cleaning them, looking at the ground. I think it's to not have to see us making out.

"Man," Chris puts on his glasses again. "I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it."

"Oh yeah," Josh says as he puts his arm around my waist, squeezing gently and then letting go as if to test if I'm really there. "Feels the same to me."

"Come on, you grew up here. Probably feels like it's shrinking."

I nod up at Josh who just smiles down at me.

"I guess that's true," Josh admits.

"You guess?" I tease and lean my head on his chest.

"When are you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals already." Chris complains, holding his cell in the air.

I again nod to this. It would be nice to be able to communicate with the world. Remind mom to feed Bella, at the very least.

"You got a spare million lying around, I'll fix you right up," Josh says.

"Funny you should say that…" Chris pats around his coat pockets. "Ah, I think I left it in my other jacket."

I chuckle as I watch their exchange. I love how they can still act like best friends, even with this awkward situation of me dating said best friend. It lessens the guilt that I feel for basically taking away Chris' only real friend. Besides Ashley, which he has free reign on.

We all begin to walk again up the remaining stretch of mountain to the lodge, which isn't far at all. Josh's arm stays firm and unrelenting and it's good as long as Chris can ignore it like he's doing so far.

"Oops." Josh mumbles.

"Wait, you're telling me you don't carry a million dollars on your person at all times?" I screech. "Shame on you Chris, I thought mother and father taught you better." I draw in a socialite manner.

"Ah, but I'm just a rebel dear sister. Forgive me." He mimics in his own accent.

"Hey gang, you guys get up here okay," Josh calls out as we reach the top. I turn my head to spot our friends sitting on the steps in front of the lodge. Well, Ashley was sitting. Matt, on the other hand, was standing and had his 'pissed about something' face on that I'm familiar with.

"Yeah, well, more or less. It's just so good to see you." Ashley says.

"'Sup with him?" Josh mumbles in my ear. I shrug and shimmy out of his hold to stand next to Matt. I place a hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't make an effort to talk. I look at Josh who just watches us closely.

"Everything okay?" I ask a little cautiously. Matt was a sweetheart, but when he had a temper he was basically Pompeii.

Matt frees himself from my hold and starts to walk off, more like stomp. I sigh and look back at Ashley to silently ask what was going on. She just puts her head down. Well, looks like I'm not getting any info from her. Might as well chance it with Matt.

"Matty, wait up!" I call out and run after him a little ways back the way I came from the mountain.

He stops with a grumble and puts his hands over his face.

"Everything alright?" That was a stupid question, clearly something is bothering him. "I mean-"

"No, nothing alright." He seethes.

"Wanna talk about-"

"It's Em. I just saw her…" He trails. Saw her doing what? What was the big deal about Em and why would it make Matt upset? It's not like they were going out or anything.

"Wait, what's going on here?" I'm pretty confused at this point.

"Me and Em…" He finally looks at me and has this look like he's in trouble or something. "We're together."

Oh...Was not expecting that revelation. Wait, why didn't I know this? It's not like we don't talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask a little upset. We were supposed to be best friends. I mean, I should be the first to know, right? I don't know if that's the only reason I'm upset, but I don't really dwell on it too much.

"Because, I know how you feel about Emily."

"And how is that?" I ask. My attitude meter just showed it's ugly head. Just what was he implying anyways?

"You know. You two have never been real...close."

"And that's what prevented you from telling me you were seeing her? What did you think I'd do, get jealous?" I laugh and push my hair out of my face. As if.

"No," He sighs.

"Don't you think since were all coming up here I should know something like this beforehand?"

"It all happened so fast," He admits. I figured that much. "I didn't mean to keep it from you."

I sigh. I guess I don't really have any reason to be upset. Besides, it's Matt. It's not like he lied to me about anything. He really doesn't even owe me an explanation.

"So," I say humorously after I've calmed down. "You and Em...how did that happen?" I figure, might as well let it go.

"The truth?"

"Nothing but." I sing.

"We had sex." Well, that was a bit of a shock. Though, it was Emily, so maybe not that much.

"...And?"

"And, she never left." He jokes. We both laugh at this.

"Wow, that good huh?" I smirk and jab him in the side. "So...how was it?" I'm only curious, purely as a friend.

"You really want to talk about my sex life...with Em?"

"No, but we're best friends. I pretty much have to." I shrug.

"Amazing." I appreciate your candor, sir.

"Your first?" The look on his face says it all. "Did you tell her that?"

"No. And I'm not going to." He says uncomfortably.

"Maybe it's for the best. Don't want her ego inflating anymore than it already is."

"What about you and Josh?"

"What about us?" I ask confused.

"Did you…" I pretend like I have no idea what he's talking about. "Come on don't make me say it, Char."

"I had to!" We laugh. I guess I'd better stop teasing. "No, not completely." I am now officially just as uncomfortable. Who knew talking about sex with your significant other with your best friend could be so awkward yet comfortable all at the same time.

"Ahhh. Damn, I lost then." No, he did not!

"You guys betted on our sex life?!" I blanch. Who was all in this little bet anyways? Everyone?

"No…" I narrow my eyes at him. He hung his head. "...Yeah."

"I held out our entire relationship. You thought I'd give it up so quickly." I slap his arm. "I'm not Emily."

"Hey. Em and I had a relationship before the sex. We talked at least three times our whole friendship." It sounded like a joke, but it was probably closer to the truth than he wanted to admit.

Which is why this new found information was all still a shock.

"Anyways. He was dealing with a lot. We did...other things." I suggest vaguely. "I want the first to be something more special." I sounded like such a cliche.

"You're gonna do it up here at the lodge this weekend aren't you." He looks down at me knowingly with this gleam in his eye. Damn it, no way I'm that obvious! Crap, could Chris tell also? No way!

"Shut up." I bump his shoulders. I reach out and grab his arm and began dragging him over to the others on the porch.

"Lead the way Cochise!" I hear Josh call out to Chris as I walk up the stairs to meet them.

"Lead the way to where?" I ask curiously.

Josh and Chris make their way down the steps passed me.

"To break in." Josh says simply.

"What?" I ask, following after them. "Did doors spontaneously stop working?"

Josh laughs. "Only in this weather."

As we make it to the bottom of the stairs Chris stops in front of Ashley.

"Ooh." I can't help but mock as I pass Chris. He rolls his eyes and pushes me. I laugh as I run into Josh who catches me at the last second. He just shakes his head and pulls me closer.

If Chris gets to flirt, why can't we?

I lean on my tippy toes and peck Josh on the lips. He smiles widely down at me and wraps an arm around my waist, bringing me closer.

"I missed you." I mumble and I nuzzle his neck with my nose. I never knew I could be so flirty and romantic until I got with Josh. It was interesting the things you find out about yourself when you fall in love.

"We were only apart for thirty hours." He mumbles into my ear.

"You counted the hours?" I ask, smirking widely into his neck. I place my lips on the soft skin and kiss it, feeling the heat encase my lips.

"Always." He says with a small chuckle that vibrates through our pressed bodies.

"Hey," I say, bringing my face reluctantly from his warmth. "You doing okay?" I ask, a little worried. I just had the weirdest feeling like something was...off. I couldn't quite place it. It had been nagging me about him for the past couple months. But, I knew asking him if he was okay never really panned out well. He hid his true feelings too well. It was a gift, really. A slightly annoying one when you were the girlfriend of the gifted.

He sighs. "Yeah. Always am, right?"

I nod. I guess I'll leave it at that. I pet the back of his head gently before bringing him back down for another soft kiss.

"Can we go?" Chris says, sounding uncomfortable as he passes us.

We reluctantly pull away and Josh goes off with Chris.

"Wait, how exactly are you doing this?" I say, deciding to follow after them.

"Are you my personal paparazzi?" Chris complains.

I put my hand over my heart. That did kind of sting, but whatever. I grab my camera and snap a picture. "Chris, Chris, are you dating Ashley?" Snap! "Chris, Chris, can you tell us what your next project is?" Snap, snap! "Chris, what's your favorite food-"

"Alright!" Chris laughs and waves me off.

They both start to walk down the snowy path to the side of the house. I stay back for a moment and look through my pictures until I get bored. By that time, they are half way out of eyesight. I decide to follow them. Chris be damned.

I get there just at the tail end of their conversation.

"I hope you're not laying the 'groundwork' for my sister." Chris punches Josh in the shoulder. "I'm not afraid to go to jail for my sister's honor."

I see Josh shrug and place an arm around Chris' shoulder. "Me? No way. She's too...innocent for something like that, bro," Ugh, Josh I hope you're just saying that so as not to get murdered because that kind of puts a damper on my weekend plans.

"Better do like Beyonce and put a ring on it first." He warns a little too seriously for Chris.

"I like it, so I'll put a ring on it." He does the single ladies dance or attempts. Chris begins to walk off without him. "As you wish, Cochise!" He exaggerates.

My heart flutters at the thought of a ring from Josh. It's too early for that, but the thought was definitely an event I want in my future.

I stand back and listen until they start to walk again. Maybe I should scare them. This would be the perfect opportunity. I start to tail them stealthily, taking all I've learned from my 1000+ video game hours and putting it to use. I dodge behind trees and walk on my tippy toes until we make it up the trail and they become bewildered at how to get up to the window.

It's now or never.

"Boo!" I scream, jumping out from the tree, camera at the ready.

Josh jumps and Chris screams like a girl. I snap a picture at the perfect moment and begin laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"Damn it, Charlie! You want me to die of a heart attack!" Chris yells with his hand over his heart. I just point and laugh at him.

"Good one, baby doll." Josh compliments. I give him a thumbs up and walk closer to them.

"So, how are we breaking in again?" I ask.

They look at each other. They have no idea, do they? I sigh and begin looking around and spot a large box. I point to it.

"Does that move?"

"Well well well, we got ourselves a thinker. Nice one." Josh says as Chris and he begins to push it.

"You know, you could help." Chris utters as he struggles to move the box.

"Oh, little old me?" I remark. "But, I can't even carry my own backpack, there's no way I could move such a big box. I'll leave that for the big strong men."

Josh and I laugh while Chris grumbles.

They finally move it into place and Chris is the first to jump on top. My heart stops for a split second when he stumbles and looks like he's about to fall.

Next was me, which Josh helped me to get up on. My heart finally does stop when Chris falls inside and begins to moan in pain.

"Chris!" I yell down and almost fall in myself if it wasn't for Josh pulling me back. "You okay, bub?" I ask, concerned. He just lays there and groans for a second before he finally speaks. That's when my heart restarts.

"I should have paid more attention in climbing class." He moans. I look at Josh. Chris will be okay.

"You mean gym?" Josh asks confused.

"Yeah, you know with the climbing up the rope."

"We all know how gym went, okay." I say annoyed. Any mention of that horrid class and it puts me in a bad mood.

We watch as Chris begins to pick himself up from the ground. As soon as he stands up the light above him breaks and I jump up, startled.

"You okay, Chris?" I call out now that it was harder to see him.

"Did I do that?" He replies back instead.

"I don't...I don't think so." Josh answers a little baffled.

"No, you weren't even near it." I follow suit.

"Here, use this!" Josh pulls out a lighter and throws it out into the darkness. Chris catches it easily and flicks it on, casting some light around him. At least I could see he was alright.

"Whoa, Chris, I just got an awesome idea." Josh says.

"Yeah?"

"Totally!"

"Well, what is it?" Yeah, what is it, Josh? Now I'm curious too.

"Okay. So, I'm pretty sure that I've got some deodorant in one of the bathrooms. You could use that with the lighter." He says excitably.

Deodorant?

"Don't-don't follow, how's a stick of deodorant gonna help?" Yeah, I'd like to know too actually.

"Spray on, it's a can!" Oooh. Now it makes more sense.

"Oh, yeah, now I gotcha." Looks like everyone is on the same page.

"Flamethrower."

"Just like we do with the little army dudes!"

You guys did what to army dudes? Is that really how little boys entertain themselves? Gosh, I'm glad I was a girl then.

"Yup, the ones we melted. Just point the spray can and the lighter and fwoosh!"

"Bye-Bye frozen lock."

"Bingo."

"Okay, is no one going to mention how dangerous this is. Especially since we're putting Chris in charge of this mission?" I guess I have to be the voice of reason.

"Thanks. Nice to know you have faith in me, sis." I roll my eyes at him and look at Josh.

"Shouldn't one of us like, help? To make sure he doesn't burn down your house?"

"He's a big boy, aren't you Chris?" Josh calls out to him. Chris nods proudly.

"Alright..so you got this. I'm gonna go sort something out. You up for hunting around in the dark for a little bit?" Josh asks. I watch Chris.

He, along with myself, wasn't too fond of the dark.

"Nope, but I'll do it." He shrugs. I shake my head and laugh softly.

"Godspeed, Pilgrim!" Josh says in his best John Wayne voice and salutes Chris.

He waits for me at the bottom.

"You gonna be okay? I can totally…" I look around the dark and a feeling of fear shoots through me. I fidget uncomfortably. "I can totally join you."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Nah, I got this. I'm a badass, remember?" He says and turns to begin exploring.

"You comin'?" I hear Josh call from below. I watch Chris search around the dark room for another second before I turn.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Mr. Impatient."

He holds out his hand and helps me down.

* * *

 _ **And that concludes this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts it really helps me get these out quicker and keeps me wanting to finish this story. Thanks for reading this story and sticking with it. With that, I just want to say I love you guys and your kind words and support and until next time!**_


	5. Control

**Welcome back all! I took the advice of you all and shortened the chapter up. I didn't necessarily get it out quicker, but this week was pretty busy. So, before you read, warning, some sexuality is in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

 **I want to thank everyone who took the time to review, it definitely lets me know if I should continue on with this story so reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Also, biggest shout out ever to my beta reader and new friend, . She is amazing and the loveliest girl ever! So, I'll stop praising her and you can get to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Romantic** 8 _/10_

 **Charitable** 7 _/10_

 **Funny** _6/10_

 **Curious** _5/10_

 **Honest** _4/10_

 **Brave** _3/10_

…...

 **Chris** _98.3%_

 **Josh** _97.2%_

 **Matt** _82.5%_

 **Sam** _79.8%_

 **Ashley** 69 _.9%_

 **Mike** _51.1%_

 **Emily** _41.1%_

 **Jessica** _38.2%_

* * *

I continue to watch the open window nervously. I don't know if I was scared for Chris or just scared all together. The trees were still bugging me, I didn't wear the right coat, and not to mention I was freezing my ass off.

"He's alright. He's been in the dark before." I hear Josh say behind me before I feel the heat of his body pressed against my back. His strong arms wrap themselves around my smaller frame and I sink into him.

"Chris lives in the dark." I snort.

"That's our Chris." He mumbles as his lips trail down the column of my neck.

"So what is this thing you have to sort out?" I ask curiously. What was there to do when you're stuck out in the cold, empty forest, anyway?

"You." He whispers into the skin of my neck and my knees want to give out. Come on Charlie, don't show him how much he can affect you. That's so embarrassing!

"Hardy, har, har, Fabio."

"You think I'm joking?" He mumbles into the skin of my neck.

I try to catch sight of him from the corner of my eye but all I can see is his beanie. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him with a beanie before. Wait, why is this the thing that I'm distracted by? He's kissing my neck right now!

"Okay, I'll give. What do I need sorted out by the great Mr. Washington?" I say, snuggling his arms closer to me.

"Mr. Washington?" He says astonished and pulls back from my neck to look at me. "You make me sound like my father."

Josh bumps his chin to the side of my head and begins to kiss the side of my face, making me laugh.

"I was thinking more like, Mr. Christian Grey with the way you're acting." I retort as I try to push him and his wet kisses off me.

"Ah, so my girl likes her erotica." He teases, loosening his hold on me and letting me turn around to see him full on.

"No, I just found the book hidden in Mom's secret drawer." I admit. Erotica wasn't really my thing, but It sure was Mom's apparently.

Josh makes a disgusted face, responding, "I really didn't need to know your Mom's after work activities."

I punch him lightly on his chest. Josh smirks as his arms tighten around me again. He then begins swaying us slightly side to side. We stand there, quietly, swaying back and forth just looking into each other's eyes. I'm the first to look away. I think I'm starting to match my coat.

"You cold?" He whispers, while he begins to rub his hands up and down my arms to warm me.

I shake my head and smile at the ground since I can't bare to look at him with my face looking like a tomato. Besides, if I look at him he might notice he's the cause and not the cold. Well, I mean the cold has a role too but mostly it's just Josh and his ungodly ability to make me swoon.

"So," I begin, "You never told me what I needed sorted out."

Josh searches my face and watches me closely as I bite my lip nervously.

"This," He says, slowly inching his pillow lips closer to mine.

It was now that I was starting to get the butterflies in my stomach again. Inch by agonizing inch they started to go into overdrive. Why is it now that I'm getting so anxious? Was it because we're completely alone where no one can see us? We could literally do anything and no one would even know. That doesn't calm me down at all. Did I not want to be alone with him yet? Ugh, this man confuses my emotions so much!

Finally after dragging it out long enough, at least in my reality, his soft lips press against mine. I have skyrocketed to heaven! It feels so much more intense and personal this time around. Being in a remote forest doesn't seem like a romantic setting to normal people but at the moment I wouldn't want us to be anywhere else.

Josh pulls away and places his forehead against mine. He was really a romantic when you think about it, which is no wonder I picked up on it myself this past year.

"I think everything is in order now." I say, sounding a little dazed. That's what happens when you get your mind blown. Take that, Chris!

"Good. Then looks like my job is done." He howls and lets me go. He raises his eyebrows at me and begins to walk backwards, watching me. "You coming, angel face?"

I shake my head. The random overly cute nicknames were Josh's thing. I didn't understand it, but I'm not complaining.

We finally make our way back down the trail to the well-lit porch of the lodge.

Josh stops off to chat with Matt and I make my way to Ashley and Sam at the entrance of the lodge.

"We're freezing our buns off out here!" Ashley calls out to the door. I look into the window from behind them and catch the tufts of blonde hair making it's way to the door.

"Fire would be a godsend right about now!" I whine as I blow onto my numb hands. I could probably stick them in the fire and not feel a thing.

I hear the flames against the door and in the next second the door is open and Chris is dancing around, shaking his hand. He then bows like he's on a stage production.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week-" Just then a big ball of fur comes racing past a startled Chris and right at me. I move at the last possible second, almost falling down the stairs to get away.

I look to Ashley and then to Sam. We all begin to laugh as the image of Chris screeching finally registers.

"Crap, that thing freaked me out," Chris admits.

"What was it? Are you okay?" Ashley laughs.

"It was like a bear or a tiger or something-"

Sam bends and holds her knees, talking down to Chris in a child's voice. "Awe, it was just a cute little baby wolverine!"

"Baby?" Chris exclaims in disbelief.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs behind me and turn back to catch Josh jogging up to us. "Don't worry buddy, you're gonna be a big boy soon."

We finally all begin to walk in, one after the other. I stop next to Chris and grab a hold of his hand.

"You could have used your sleeve to open the hot steel door, you dip." I jeer playfully. "You okay?" I ask as I gently thumb the red, tender skin.

"It hurts so bad, mommy!" Chris wails like a three year old and lays his head on my shoulder while sucking his thumb. I crack a smile and push his hand as well as his big head off of me and follow after the others.

"Home sweet home!" Josh says as we enter the dark living room.

I can't get over how much it looks the same. The only difference is the fact that we were pretty much walking around in the dark. Can we turn on some lights? Standing in darkness is putting my anxiety meter on maximum.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use." Matt mumbles behind me.

I walk up behind Josh and wrap my arms around his torso. His hand encases mine and I watch the others from over his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, It's so good to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here." Ashley says as she enters.

"I'll get a fire going." Josh says and gently removes my arms. I sigh heavily and plop down on the covered coffee table. A small cloud of dust floats around me. I swat away the allergy inducing evilness and lean back on my palms.

"This place barely looks any different." Matt says, coming closer towards me on the table. He's standing in front of me, looking down, and we smile at each other.

"Nobody's been up here." Josh says while he stands in front of the fireplace. He gives me a quick look and then goes back to figuring out how to work it.

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Ashley asks. I look around Matt at Josh to gauge his reaction. He never reacts to these questions; I can tell he doesn't like having to talk about it.

"Not a lot of action up here lately," Chris adds.

"Nope," Josh answers simply. That is a tell tale sign he doesn't want to stay on the subject.

I watch him for a few more seconds before I focus on Matt. I punch him lightly in the gut to get his attention.

He lets out an exaggerated huff and doubles over. "Ugh. Cheap shot." He cries into the air, getting everyone's attention.

"What's up party people!" We all turn to the sound of Mike entering the room.

The smile on my face is small as I wave at him half-heartedly.

"Hey!" Jess cries out after him.

Josh matches their enthusiasm, responding, "Hey!"

I try not to let that bother me. I still don't understand why he acts like such a bro with Mike still after what happened. But, I know I should let it go. It's not like anyone could have predicted what would happen. But it also wouldn't have happened if they didn't do something so cruel.

"Make yourself at home, bro." Josh continues.

"Will do," Mike says, tipping his imaginary hat.

I see Matt start to slowly walk away from me and towards Mike.

I wasn't expecting the attitude from Matt when he says, "Yeah, come on in, take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?"

I instantly stand up and make my way over to Matt. I didn't know why he was so hostile with Mike, nor did I really blame him for whatever the reason was, but I didn't feel like seeing a fight today. And with these two that was entirely possible.

"Woah, easy there cowboy."

"Yeah, Matt, calm down, okay," I say as I come up behind him and pull his sleeve.

"Mike, stay away from my girlfriend," Matt says, effectively ignoring me. The aura around him was changing as well and I was starting to get antsy.

"Dude-what are you talking about?" Mike says confused.

Matt raises his voice, adding, "Stay away from Emily!"

Mike backs up a few inches, also feeling the shift in the air. I see Chris making his way closer to all of us until he's next to my side.

"Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily?" Mike says, also beginning to raise his voice.

Matt pulls his sleeve from my grasp and begins to inch closer to Mike. I want to stop him, but Chris grabs my arm and holds me in place.

I look over at my brother, almost pleading. He shakes his head at me and pulls me back away from the two boys.

"Quit being such a dick, man, nobody wants you here!" Matt says aggressively now that he was face to face with Mike.

I was frozen. At this point my cowardice wins out and I stay put without any resistance.

"Seriously, what's your problem, meathead?" Mike calls back.

Mike wasn't a fighter, he was more of a charmer. At this point though, I don't think he could talk himself out of this. Matt was just too enraged.

"You son of a bitch-" And that was all she wrote. Matt head locks Mike without another word and we're all a little bit on edge.

"Hey hey, get off me!" Mike cries out.

I see Josh book his way to the two squabbling guys and breaks them apart easily. My stomach sinks. That could have been a lot worse.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you two?" He reprimands. "We didn't come back here to tear each other's heads off. I mean we came here to have a good time, right?"

The two men at odds keep firm eyes on each other, unwilling to completely back down. Josh sighs.

"You two, just keep your distance for now, okay? We can work it out later. Peacefully." Josh insists.

That's Josh, the Gandhi of the group.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm cool." Mike assures, holding his hands up in surrender and makes his way back over to Jessica who's made a comfortable seat on the couch. Matt just huffs and walks back to the coffee table. I don't think now is the time to mention to him that he just took my seat.

I sigh and shake my head at my brother. He shrugs and fixes his glasses. With a quick pat on my shoulder he walks back over to Ashley. Josh waits for the all clear before he settles back in front of the fireplace. I guess I'll just stand here.

"Oh, my God, that is so gross." Emily says once she enters the room. "Are you trying to swallow his face whole?"

She makes her way in and stops only about a foot in front of me. Wait, is she talking to me? More importantly, what is she talking about?

She nods towards Jess and Mike on the couch.

"Em…" Matt calls out softly.

"Seriously, can she be more obvious?" Em continues as she walks directly to my side.

Okay, I think she's officially talking to me. I look back at Matt who's already standing and heading this way.

"No one wants in on your territory honey." She then taunts towards Jess.

I don't even really register what's going on until Jess takes up her invitation to fight. Oh God, not again!

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Jess says getting up from the couch and slowly making her way in front of Em and I.

"Oh, did you not hear me, was your sluttiness too loud?"

"Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut."

I sigh and move away from the two girls over to Matt who's only a couple feet away. At least we're now at a little bit of a safe distance.

"Yeah, it's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats, you're top cow."

"Cuts real deep calling miss homecoming a cow."

"Come on, Em-" Matt says, trying to defuse the situation. He has now taken over my job when just seconds ago he had Mike in a headlock.

"Shut up, Matt." Em dismisses.

"Stay out of it you dumb oaf!" Jess says aggravatedly.

I can't stop my tongue when I call out at the same time as Emily, "Hey. That's uncalled for, Jess."

"Hey, watch it!"

"What, you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?"

"You're such a bitch!" Emily screams.

"Matt's a human being, Jess." Why am I even in this? Maybe it's this leftover grudge trying to fight it's way out. I feel Matt try to pull me back from the situation.

"Whatever. I don't give a crap what you think." Jess says towards...both of us?

"At least I can think, 4.0 bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you try to sleep your way into a job." Em directs towards Jess and then turns to me and points almost directly in my face. "Stay out of this Miss Priss, no one asked your opinion. Just let your brother fight your battles for you."

I bite my lip hard, trying to stop myself, but I can't. "You know what Emily, I'm sick of your bad attitude. Why are you so mean to everyone?!"

Em just scoffs, holding her palm to my face and sets her eyes back on Jess.

"Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle." Jess continues on with their fight.

"Oh please." Em, scoffs.

"You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass."

"Are you serious? Do you think that's insulting?"

"That bitch is on crack or something!" Jess claims to Mike.

An aggravated sigh escapes me and I make my way over to Josh and lay my head on his shoulder. He begins to rub my back soothingly and shushes me. Ugh, I hate fighting. I don't ever do it. But I can't stand these girls and how mean they are to everyone. I can always hold my temper, but I just lost it today. I'm actually starting to feel bad. I'm sure they aren't though.

"Jess, you need to shut your mouth, okay?" I hear Matt say.

Wow, he really is on a roll tonight. I've seen Matt upset, but never this upset.

"No, you're the one who needs to keep your nose out of other people's business. That goes for you too, Chong" Jess yells at Matt and I. By the way, my name is Cheech. Beth was Chong...and now I'm officially depressed.

"I'm about ready to get up in your business, bitch!" Emily threatens.

"Are we about to get real? Because I am down to get real!"

I feel Josh pull me off and slid his hand into mine, pulling me along closer to the group.

"Stop it! This is not why we came up here...this is not helping. It's not what I wanted." He says.

I begin to rub up and down his arm comfortingly. I was now officially ashamed of even getting into this fight. I never do and now look, Josh is upset.

He continues, "If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right? Mike-why don't you check out the guest cabin, the one I told you about." He suggests.

"Yeah...yeah you're right. Want to go do that?" Mike answers and holds his hand out to Jess who is still face to face with Em.

"Any place without that whore." Jess scoffs and finally goes along with Mike away from the rest of us.

"Phew. Glad that's over." Matt says, turning towards Josh and I.

"Yeah," Josh replies.

I inwardly sigh. That's a relief. Maybe we can all get along now-

"Lesson 101, stay out of fights you aren't woman enough to handle, little girl." Emily sneers towards me.

-I guess she's not done fighting today.

"That's enough, Emily." Josh finalizes, his eyes almost like they were piercing through her.

Emily sneers once more at me for good measure before turning and walking over to her luggage.

I have to say, it was kind of hot having him stick up for me on top of that being so aggressive about it. Josh just isn't that type of person. Unfortunately, it also makes the red bullseye expand on my back just that much more.

"So, uh, Josh. Should we get this fire going?" Matt suggests as he walks up behind Josh and I over by the fireplace.

I know nothing about fireplaces. I watch from the corner of my eye at Emily, trying to distract myself, who looks like she's searching for something. Should I or shouldn't I try to help her, that is the question.

I had finally decided to when she blurts out, "Matt? Where's my bag?" In a rather snotty tone. But I mean, it's Emily, so.

"Huh?" Matt asks, confused.

"My bag! The..The little bag with pink patterns! The one I got on Rodeo. Matt are-are you listening? Oh my God, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over that rack when you were drooling over that girl at the counter?" I don't want to classify it as nagging...but...

Matt begins to walk away from us and over to Emily, explaining, "Well, I mean, she was asking about my letter jacket-"

"Right, because she gave a shit about your 'designer' letter jacket."

"Why do you hate my jacket?"

"Matt! I need my bag!" She finalizes.

"Oh my God, Em, maybe you just forgot it-"

"Do you seriously think I would forget my bag?"

"Well I-"

"Do you?" She continues to berate.

"Guess not." He concedes.

"You must have left it down by the cable car."

Surely she isn't going to make him go all the way back down there just for a bag; alone.

"C'mon hun. We'll be back soon."

"Then we can get warm?"

"We can get very warm." Emily says suggestively.

Man, that's a pretty controlling relationship. It's odd because when Matt and I were together he was more in control. It's weird to see him give up that position so easily. I actually feel really bad for Matt. We never fought when we were together. I really shouldn't be thinking about that.

I turn back towards Josh and rub my hand up and down his back. He peeks at me from over his shoulder for a quick second and smiles before going back to the fireplace.

"Okay. Okay, let's go." I hear Matt say. I then hear the creaking of the wooden boards over by the entrance. I turn around to see them almost disappear. I hope they're going to be okay. As cold as it is they might freeze to death. I go to call out to him, at least tell him bye.

"We'll be back, Char. No worries." He winks at me from the door frame and then he's gone.

"Yeah Char, no worries." Josh imitates quietly as he pokes at the fire.

I stop rubbing his back, instead I wrap my arms around his neck to give him a hug. I then kiss his cheek before letting go and walking over to Chris and the others.

"You guys are just too cute. Aren't they just adorable together, Chris?" Ashley says as I walk over.

Chris visibly looks uncomfortable, if not just a bit upset. He sighs exaggeratedly and rubs the back of his neck, ignoring her question.

"Chris doesn't find anything adorable. Least of all me." I try to tease, punching him in the shoulder as I try to lighten his mood.

He mocks me and then pulls my bag off his back and holds it out to me. I actually had forgotten he even still had it. I take it and open it up. I think after what just happened I deserve a slim jim for my troubles.

I heard thudding again across the wood floor headed towards the door Jessica and Mike went out of. I had already opened and stuck the slim jim in my mouth when I looked behind me to see Josh hanging out the door. I listen closely to see if he was going to just up and leave me. I don't know why I was so anxious at that thought.

"Hey porn stars. You're gonna need these." He yells out to the couple.

Porn Stars? Wasn't that the second time he'd said that tonight? What's his obsession with that? I didn't even know he watched porn. But, I guess he is a guy. Chris watches it. I've caught him enough times to know. Thank God nothing else was going on behind that door.

I continue to chow down on my snack and try to listen to Ashley as she talks about what happened at her campus this week and Josh talking to our friends outside.

"I'd pay to see it." I hear him say as his walks further out onto the porch.

I sincerely hope you're joking Josh. And no, I am not jealous, just concerned with my seemingly sex crazed boyfriend.

At this point he's pretty much out of earshot. It's all just mumbling from there. Ugh, I guess it's not all that important. I mean, it's not like Josh is just going to disappear. I'm just being paranoid as this place seems to be making me.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a bath." Sam suddenly declares as she stands up from her spot on the stairs.

I hear Josh enter back into the room and wave Sam off as I excuse myself from Ashley and Chris to join Josh by the fireplace.

"I don't think my Mom is the only one into erotica." I tease as I wrap my arms around Josh's waist and lean my head on his shoulder.

"What?" He laughs.

"You and your whole porn stars obsession." I clarify a little sheepishly. To be honest I knew nothing about the entire subject, but I'm betting Josh did. Hence why he keeps mentioning it.

"Oh that…" He mumbles hesitantly. I let him sweat for a second. I guess he was expecting me to say something.

"It's not-" He tries to explain. I kiss his cheek to stop him.

"No big deal. I'm not that kind of crazy obsessive girl who thinks you can't watch porn."

His shoulders relax and he turns around in my arms, wrapping his own around my body.

"Besides, It's not like we…" The more I keep talking the more awkward this conversation becomes.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything-"

"You don't. It's not a big deal. I actually think it's kind of funny." I say, snatching the beanie from the top of his head. "But I do think you might have an addiction." I tease.

Josh laughs as he leans down and kisses the side of my neck and begins to unzip my coat, revealing my green light jacket. I try not over analyze the implications of such an action. Once the zipper is completely down I shrug off the coat and Josh catches it in his hand. He tosses it towards the couch, barely making it.

We both laugh as we hold each other tightly. Never mind the fireplace, we'll keep each other warm.


	6. What's In The Basement?

**Thank you to ads for editing this story, you're fabulous, girly!**

 **||NOTICE||**

Hi all, so, before you read I wanted to clear up something. I have been experimenting with a new writing style and with it I've been able to write a lot quicker and with more passion. So It's going to be written differently in terms of flow and description because even though I know a lot of you liked how it was written I myself was not very proud of it. I'll be rewriting the first 5 chapters over the next week or so so if you want you can reread them, but they'll stay the same, other than descriptiveness, so it's not needed. Okay, that's about all. I would love your feedback on if it's written better or worse, but either way I hope you'll enjoy it! :D

* * *

"Ugh, it's as cold in here as it is outside!" Ashley complains standing from her seat on the large wooden steps dead center of the room with an almost inaudible creak.

Her arms fly into the air and a playful sigh fell from her lips. She's not wrong.

Josh breaths onto my neck and his head falls to my shoulder, skin against skin. My own breath hitches in my throat and for the smallest moment I forget about the cold or Chris or even my lungs needing sweet oxygen. It was almost like a spell the effect Josh has on my mind and body. My brain ran with the thought of if I could affect him the same way.

"Yeah, are you gonna get the fire going, Fireplace Master." Chris mocks as he makes his way towards our conjoined bodies. At this my nerves start to spike. I haven't been thinking about how uncomfortable this must all be for Chris. Was I being selfish?

I devastatingly pull myself from my boyfriend and leave the physical contact to the minimum of hand holding. It was almost like Chris visibly relaxed when he came to my side; Ashley trailed quietly behind.

That was until she by passed Chris to leap onto me and place me into a hug. Surprisingly I wasn't as uncomfortable with this as I thought I would be.

"I totally forgot to hug you when you got here." Yeah, because you were too busy practically drooling over my big brother.

I nod just as I pull her from her closeness and gently pat her shoulders.

As I watch her it was like some somber reflection moved around in her brain and settled on her face. Oh no.

"How are you feeling?" She almost whispers like it was taboo to even ask. I guess with Josh so close and sensitive to the indication it was for the best.

"Yeah." I nod once and hope it's enough to end the conversation. Ashley was never too keen on when to drop certain things when someone is clearly uncomfortable. I think that's why she hasn't left herself alone with Josh this past year. At least she's more astute on that.

Ashley rubs my arm affectionately with a sad smile on her lips before she backs away, dropping my arms from her shoulder, and heads to the other side of Chris.

The damp heat of Josh's skin that encased my own falls abruptly and I hear the sound of Josh rubbing his newly free hands together as he begins to head back over to the fireplace; Chris follows to stand behind him and make a sarcastic comment at any chance he gets. I guess I'd better find something else to do.

The plan was to walk over to the ghost sheet covered couch and maybe take a inconspicuous nap, however my excellent plans were foiled when Ashley decided I was to be her new form of entertainment. The small tapping of her feet against the dusty wooden floors was loud enough for me to know she was following me.

As I sat down I could feel the dip of the couch sliding me down at an undetectable angle. There we sat as we listened to the boys joke for the next several minutes before she finally spoke, again in a whisper only this time it was for a completely different reason.

"So, did you two do it yet?"

If I had been drinking at the exact moment I would have sprayed it like a fountain onto everything in my path. Why is everyone asking about my nonexistent sex life? I can't really complain however since they all have the tact to not say it directly in front of my protective brother.

I don't think I can answer that right now and settle on shaking my head sheepishly. At this point my neck is going to sprain in about five different places. I should just use my words, no physical damage from doing that.

"Why not?" She asks curiously, almost disappointed. Was me not having sex such a surprise to everyone? Wait, no way, she's not in on the bet too, is she?

My shoulders shrug almost on their own accord. When I think back on it there were plenty of opportunities, but I just never had the courage to go through with it. So, the answer to that question was simple, "I kept backing out."

Besides, I don't even really know Josh's stance on the whole thing. Maybe he wanted to wait too. He's told me it was up to me but never said if it was anything he wanted. With his sexual innuendoes however I think I might be getting my answer. Does that mean I picked the right time to finally do it? That is yet to be seen.

"I know what you mean." Ashley all but grumbles and begins to play with the hem of her jacket; as visibly uncomfortable as I feel right now.

Maybe she wants me to ask her to elaborate, but I don't think I should know any of these details, particularly for my brother's sake.

It was almost like she flipped on me when she sprang up from the couch milliseconds later, smiling with some new found enthusiasm. I didn't realise why until I looked in the same direction. Chris was smiling down at Ashley, pearly white, straight teeth (two years of braces well at work) showing, and arms crossed against his chest right in front of us.

Anxiety overload. Please tell me he heard none of that conversation! By the looks of his genuine delight I would say we effectively dodged the proverbial bullet.

Heavy footsteps make their way across the room and as it registers I finally find the cause when I look over by the stairs where the sound suddenly stopped. Josh had seemed to abandon the project at hand as he stood at the end of the steps. All in the same moment Josh decides to almost detonate our eardrums as he yells up towards the stairs in this god forsakenly large house, "Sammy!"

We all audibly moan and hold our ears protectively.

"What?" Sam says sounding about as far away as she is.

"Wanna help me get this fire going?"

"Uh, well, I was just getting into the bath." She calls back.

At this Josh smiles at all of us and leans against the banister, replying, "Oh! Well, do you need any help with that?"

I unintentionally get jealous at the thought of that. Well, this was new. And highly inconvenient, but as most my brain was uncontrollable when feelings came into play, so, no, you can't help Sam with a bath, but maybe you can help me later with one.

"Hardy har!"

Josh taps the banister he had been leaning on before trudging back with heavy footfalls to the offending stone fireplace and began his arduous work again.

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Chris wages.

Lifting myself from the couch I decide to join them in this little group discussion of my boyfriend's ability to win against a fireplace and stand at the ready to defend his honor.

"My money's on blankets for everyone." Ashley jeers.

"I think my caveman will figure it out before we freeze to death." I encourage as I meet eyes with Josh, who winks. I give a thumbs up playfully before he turns his back on the conversation.

"I think my caveman will figure it out." Chris mocks in a not so convincing rendition of me and animates his hands.

"I don't sound like that." I complain as I knock his shoulder with excessive force.

"You can do it man. We believe in you." Chris says in a goofy voice.

Ashley watches Chris and her demeanor visibly brightens. "Yeah, totally. Woo!" She cheers. I feel a light tab on my arm. I look over at the possible culprit; Ashley. She's mouthing something that I can't quite understand and throwing her hands soundlessly in the air.

Finally she just gives up, cheering, "Let's go Jo-osh, let's go!" Well, those high school years as a cheerleader really paid off it seems. Who says your encouragement skills will never come into play in the real world, unlike the useless evil that is math; you'll never use that.

I massage my forehead, a little disappointed at myself for not getting what she was saying. Also because she actually thought I would cheer like a cheerleader or that I even could.

With the commotion Josh stands to make his way over to us, taking to my side and wrapping his large arm around my shoulder bringing me in close. The smell that was unmistakably Josh hugs my nostrils and I breath it in deeper.

At the same time I begin to hear the wood upstairs groan and movement right at the second flight of stairs. Thinking nothing of it as anything more than possibly Sam I decide to zone in on the conversation.

"Alright, peanut gallery, you know what? I got an idea for you two." Josh proposes.

"What?" Ashley asks with that playful smirk she was well known for.

"Okay, well I'm pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have a spirit board." Josh says as if that's something to be excited about.

Why would he even want to mess with that stuff? Especially knowing how paranoid I get with all that supernatural mumbo jumbo.

"A what?" Ashley asks.

"Wow, you have a 'spirit board?'" Chris says sarcastically.

Josh chuckles lightly and the vibrations radiate into my own body, elevating my Josh euphoria. "Yeah, yeah. They're fun, right?"

"Those things are a joke man, they don't do shit." Chris says.

"I don't want to find out either way." I mumble, looking towards the stairs as I hear them creak again now just that much more paranoid and slowly convincing myself it wasn't our blonde athletic friend after all.

Josh hugs me closer into his body as he continues, "No way bro, we used to do it all the time. Me and…well" The shift was palpable. It was my turn to comfort him. I placed my hand on his chest and lay my head on his broad shoulder content with just hearing his heartbeat beneath my ear.

"Hey, Josh. No hot water is kind of a major oversight doncha think?" We all hear Sam say as she stomps her way into the small group we had standing in the middle of the room.

"Yeah yeah, you just gotta fire up the boiler, it's in the basement." Josh answers as I watch Chris take a seat on the couch.

"You guys see if you can find the spirit board." He directs to Ashley and Chris.

Ashley readily begins to make her way out of the living room. I almost felt bad for Chris, he literally just sat down for the first time since we got out of the car.

"Chris, let's go find it. It'll be like a scavenger hunt." Ash says excitedly.

Chris lazily heaves himself from the couch and walks up to us reluctantly, "Umm...okay...guess so."

"Rad, you're not gonna regret it."

I couldn't tell if it was because he wanted to sit or because he was afraid to be alone with Ashley. I decide either way he needed a thumbs up and smiled as he walked slowly after the beanie clad redhead.

And then there were three.

"You up for a ride along?" Josh directs towards Sam as he lets me go and begins to also leave the living room.

Sam and I look at one another, both dreading going to the creepiest place in this house before we both start to walk side by side in the dark corridors after my bug eyed beauty.

We gradually fumbled our way down the stairs and to the lower level of the house. Each step we took the house seemed to be getting darker and darker adding to the already creepiness of the place.

Once finally making it to the bottom Josh decides to strike up a conversation, "Hey, notice how I gave Chris and Ash a mission together?" He asks slyly and goes to the drawer to grab a much needed flashlight. "Yeah, I was thinking they could use some 'alone time.'"

"They are very sweet together." Sam comments.

"Yeah, they are. But Chris won't go for it like I keep telling him to." I add crossing my arms under my chest. Not that I'm one to talk. I didn't have to be the one to make the first move. A drunk Josh did that for our relationship. Even when Chris is drunk though he wouldn't make a move. He really must be scared.

"I wish they'd just freaking get on with it already...like you two did." Sam says, smiling when I uncomfortably look away.

I always had this sneaking suspicion that Sam may have had a small crush on Josh, but that was neither confirmed nor denied. It's not like I'd blame her either. Josh really was a catch, even if he didn't think so. Definitely top tuna.

"I swear they just need like something to bond over, y'know? Some sort of traumatic event to send them into each other's arms. I mean at this rate they'll be in the geriatric ward before Chris makes a move."

I can't help but think of our own traumatic event that got us together. My breath catches in my throat and an unsettling feeling comes over me. I hate thinking about it. I hate having to credit something so horrible for something so wonderful happening. If it didn't I don't know if Josh and I's love would be so strong. I mean, in the beginning of our relationship I got to see the lowest points of him off the bat. That's enough to catapult anyone into a deep love.

We continue our trek down to the basement yet again and the silence filled with only three patters of soled shoes across the floor and the sound of the creaking metal of the door opening after such a long year of being dormant against the frame.

"You know, Sam?" Josh begins again.

"Yes, Josh?"

As they talk we begin making our way down the hallway. When are we actually getting to reach the basement, another 6 doors?

"I just wanted to say," He trails off.

"What?" Sam prods.

We all stop when Josh decides he can't walk and talk at the same time.

"It really means alot to me that everyone came back this year, and you know, that you came Sam."

I stare down at my shoes, almost burning a hole into them. Uncomfortable is not even the right word to use. I tried not to be obvious about my bubbling jealousy. I mean, how could I be? I'm close with my ex boyfriend who coincidently is my best friend. I don't think I have much room to say anything. I know he didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's probably because she's best friends with Hannah. Or...was. Just like I was best friends with Beth. We both are the closest things Josh has in connection with his sisters anymore besides photos. Anything about their lives away from him is left in our brains, our memories. No wonder he would have some kind of sentiment for our mutual friend. Besides, he's known Sam for a long time too. Other than Chris and I she was probably his best friend.

"You know, because Hannah and you were so close." He adds almost as if it were for me.

"Josh," Sam begins. "We're here for you. Really, whatever you need. Whenever. We're all gonna make it through this, together."

At that I placed my hand lightly to Josh's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. I know he was being vulnerable right now because he was comfortable with us. I hate that I'm mentally ruining this because I'm overthinking everything. I don't even know where this is coming from. Throughout the whole year I never battled with this, but it was like it came out of nowhere. Like being here reminded me of the time when he would look at Sam and not even notice he was looking at her similarly to how he looked at me. Even if that was before we were together, a girls brain never forgets something like that.

Also, she's better at comforting him and showing her support through words than I was, which really does nothing for my confidence.

"Um, I want us to have a good time, you know." Josh says as he finally begins to move again leaving my hand to fall limply to my side with a soft thump against my thigh.

I sigh with a subconscious relief as I wind up making my way to the back of the line. I hate being in this kind of mood. It's just not me. Overthinking was always my worst enemy.

As we enter the open basement door I stand at the top of the dark steps, eyes focused on any movement and body on high alert. I hate basements. They were the manifestations of all my worst nightmares. Every creepy creatures favorite hide out and I was the perfect snack. A childhood survival mechanism I never grew out of. I don't move until they're both almost out of view and even then I almost have for force my lead feet to take those dreaded steps.

"Hey, watch your step." Josh calls out.

I find myself taking extra note of my foot placement as we descend into the sarcophagus like bricked walls. Palms tracing the damp, rough indentations on the brick all the way down.

"I think I can handle a little old set of stairs." Sam jokes.

Once at the very bottom of the stone steps we finally see the true condition of the place. Random old items settled against the off white brick walls that looked as if at one point they may have been pristine and glossy. The ground was cement and hard below my feet. The smell was murky and stale, almost suffocating. The echo of every little movement was enough to raise the hair on my skin. I saw Sam's leather jacket disappear behind a stone pillar and quicken my steps to get closer only to go down another hallway that was just as dank and uninhabited. I knew Sam was good at track but there was no way she had Michael Myers walking ability. Alone in a dark hallway where anything could just jump out at you at a moments notice was enough to have me close to sprinting. As I turned the pillar at the end of the hall I saw my friends. I slowed my pace to appear as if I had been merrily walking down the hall alone instead of running.

"Sorry to drag you down into the bowls." Josh says with his head stuck in between the metal cabinets. I make my way behind him and keep as close as I can to calm myself.

"Just get me some hot water and I'll be super-fine." She sighs.

"I mean, I wouldn't want you coming down here on your own, y'know?"

"Well, it's definitely creepy down here."

"You can say that again." I mumble as I stare into the dark corner of the room. I could swear I keep hearing some kind of almost inaudible shuffling coming from somewhere and it's not helping in keeping me from panicking down here.

"Yep, not a place to be on your own." Josh says, walking away from me and over to some pipe thing in the wall that had I not been so focused on the dark corner I would have noticed was the boiler. I was too preoccupied with my minds amazing ability to propel me into a intransigent state of paranoia. I didn't even notice Sam come over to my position by the generator until I heard the small scrap against the ground near me. When I looked over she had a pretty big wooden bat in her hands. Odd place for that, isn't it?

She looks at me and I shrug slightly and watch her as she gets Josh's attention.

"What's that doing here?" She asks, inspecting the object and walking closer to Josh, and further from me. "Is that yours?"

Josh watches the bat closely and grabs it enthusiastically from Sam's hands; admiring it.

"You bet it's mine! I used to play ball with my Dad all the time." He turns his back on us and walks further away as he recounts the memory. "Of course that was before he got too busy to hang out with me. Oh well, save it for the couch, right?"

He sounded so sad. I knew all about how his dad basically dropped him like a hot potato when he started to get into more higher priced productions. I understood that work took a lot out of Mr. Washington, but it didn't seem possible to not want to spend time with your kid. Or at least to make time for him, even if it's just dinner, which they unfortunately don't do unless it's a special occasion.

One being the time I first officially met them as Josh's girlfriend. I'd pretty much said all but hello and goodbye to both his parents until that day.

The aroma of a freshly made garlic baguette and bubbling marinara hit me like a mouth watering brick wall. Soft, elegant keys of Beethoven filled the wide, expensively decorated rooms. My anxiety on a whole other planet. The sound of Josh calling out enthusiastically like he always does in that natural tone of his for his mother. Then the image of a beautiful woman, almost the spitting image of Beth and Hannah that made my heart sink. Having this woman embrace me and linger as we both silently relive the time when we were all younger and you could find Beth as my escort into this mansion instead of her last living child. It was easy to attach to her, the image of Beth if she had been so fortunate to make it to her mother's age. Sitting through ¾ of the meal before a burly man of 6 feet comes bounding in and takes his seat quietly at the end of the table. He smiles and I see Josh in the whites of his teeth. Excuses fall from his lips and Josh clambers onto any shed of an opening to speak with his own father almost like he was a small child desperate for attention. They all talk comfortably and yet there was still a tenseness gripping the air around us. We all knew the reason, the untouched elephant that was ready to stomp down that wall everyone was happy to keep firm. And just as the last noodle leaves his plate and meets his teeth he was gone and Josh's smile leaves with him.

Thinking about it gave me a much needed break from scaring myself into a heart attack in the thick darkness of the basement. However it only brought along feelings of sadness once my mind decided to fall back down into reality.

I think he'll need a hug later.

"Okay, lemme see what I can do with this old hot water machine." I watch him as he goes back and forth between the generator and the boiler.

He finally stops in front of the open cabinets and turns half way to me, sticking out the flashlight towards me, saying, "Here, can you hold this?"

I almost want to point at myself and ask if he really is taking to me, but I decide to just grab the flashlight and shine it on the generator without hesitation. The sound of movement echoed through the underground black cave and I straighten from my bent position and shine the light away from the needed spot and over to the dark entrance we came in. Now, I know I heard something audibly that time, there was no mistaking it. Sam also has her head turned toward the same way and I feel relieved and worried all at the same time. I didn't know if her hearing something was a good or bad thing. At least I knew I wasn't just being paranoid.

"What was that?" Sam said about as anxiously as I felt.

"What was what?" Josh asks calmly. No way he didn't hear that.

"I heard it too." I confirm without hesitation.

"Just, shine it here babe so I can see what I'm doing." He replies to our dilemma.

I slowly bend at the waist and instantly spotlight the machine again, eyes still on the darkness; trying my best to keep my shaking body still and ears focused on my own breathing. Unfortunately the sounds don't stop but I manage to somehow keep my arm still enough to keep the light in place. I was almost amazed at my own self control.

"Nice one." Josh boasts as he gives my back a quick rub and walks over to the boiler. I stand almost frozen in place. The sound of dripping water was even enough to startle me as it came from seemingly nowhere to taunt me in the echoing darkness. I don't think I could make it down here alone. Thank God I'll never have to find out.

"Okay, first things first. We have to increase the water pressure before we get the boiler fired up." Josh explains walking over to Sam who was still by the boiler herself ready and waiting. She looked just about as skittish of this whole place as I was.

"Sounds kind of complicated." Sam utters.

"No, it's actually pretty simple." He says.

He moseys over to me again places his hands on a switch in the cabinet and Sam follows after with her own. Soon enough a green light replaces the red one on the boiler and a loud rumble and high buzz indicate we seem to have finished what we came down here for. Good, I'm ready to go!

"Whoa!" Sam yells out excitedly.

"That's more like it!" Josh joins in. "Alright, five, girl!" He holds his hand in the air ready and waiting. Sam pulls back her own and fires forward with a resounding slap and the five is successful.

I meekly clammer onto the flashlight and look around the room that was now starting to get stuffier if that was even possible. I couldn't join in on their excitement.

Josh takes his spot next to me and the cabinets again and reaches out towards me to caress my cheek and lightly rubs his corse thumb across the smooth skin of my chin. I close my eyes for a moment somehow forgetting about my fear at just that small gesture. It was only Josh who could do that for me. With a small, quick kiss to my lips Josh lets go and closes the cabinets with a loud slam that has me almost jumping out of my skin.

He grabs my hand when he's done and pulls me along closer to Sam. The flashlight is nestled closely to my chest and my shoes barely miss the backs of Josh's heels.

Just as we make it to our friend a notably creepy sound, almost like a person groaning, echos off the walls. Sam and I both search the black area in front of us. I quickly shine my light around the hopefully empty basement anxiously.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asks.

Exactly what I would not like to know. We could just leave and never find out.

The corner of Josh's lip curls as his free hand inches closer to Sam's shoulder. "Could be a lot of things."Sneaking up behind her he brushes the tips of his fingers against the silky fabric of her shoulders, whispering creepily, "And none of them nice."

"Hey, quit it." Sam warns lightly, turning to face us head on.

"I'm just...just joshin' ya." Josh excuses playfully.

As the two laugh a small rumble escapes my own throat becoming a sound similar to a nervous chuckle. My own emotions were confused.

"You were really freaked out." Josh observes towards Sam with a smile. Yet, you can't realize I'm genuinely ready to leave? If I wasn't so freaked out I would have run but towards the basement door by now.

"No, I think Charlie has me beat on that." Sam jabs my shoulder lightly as a chuckle falls playfully from her lips.

It was at this that Josh looks towards me, smile dropping and rough fingers leaving the soft skin of mine. His arm goes around my shoulders, bringing me into an unexpected hug and rubs my back reassuringly. It did help in cooling off my emotions considerably. I was almost ashamed I was such a wuss.

That was until the exact moment Josh let me go Sam stretched her neck to look in between the new gap our separation formed. My eyes widened and my heart stopped beating. The look of curious worry creased in her brow at whatever stood behind us in the darkness.

"Oh my God-" Evident panic in her quick actions looking from us to the space behind us.

I grab Josh's arm in a vice grip and feel the heat of his skin over my hands. It did nothing for my own panic however.

"Don't move." She whispers cautiously.

There's no way something is there. There can't be. It was all in my head. How can anything but regular human beings be down in this empty hole of a basement? I tried to rationalize as if to take cue from my sensible brother who didn't believe in the paranormal. However, the actions of Sam were throwing that effort out the window second by second and my own heart was following right over the ledge.

"What?" Josh asks unconcerned. The exact opposite of me.

"Something behind you." At this my eyes close shut in an effort to shut it all out. If I can't see anything, it can't be real. See, I can be logical too.

"Yeah right." Josh says in the same tone.

"Josh, Charlie, seriously, there's something back there."

I feel the movement of fabric beneath my clenched hold and conclude Josh must have looked. I shake my head lightly as if it will send whatever it was away.

And my emotions were yet again put into a dryer and spun around a few times when Sam laughs gleefully, exclaiming, "Gotcha!"

My eyes are open and my neck twists to look behind us...at nothing.

This wasn't anger I felt, it wasn't even annoyance, it was confusion. Why would she say something was there just to scare us. I was visibly already scared enough to begin with. Did she really feel like seeing me die in the basement from fear?

I sigh, letting all the feelings go and starting anew. I feel myself chuckle along with Sam and hug Josh's arm closer to the valley of my chest.

"Alright alright. Your point." Josh says with his own smile that I begin to match after the initial fear is gone. I see how it was a perfect shot to pull a prank. Still, death was literally seconds away for me.

"Thirty love!" Sam pushes her palm against Josh's shoulder proudly.

"What? No, where'd you get the first point?" He says, confused.

"It doesn't start at thirty?" She asks.

"No, fifteen." Josh and I say at the same time. We look at each other for the quickest of seconds to acknowledge the jinx and laugh heartily towards our friend.

Sam visibly is the one uncomfortable now. "Oh, well. I'm more of a ping-pong gal."

We all fill the empty darkness with laughter, until the echo of something like a bang fuses into our own noise and we stop all at once to listen closely.

"Okay, so you hear that too, right?" I ask anxiously, now back in the emotions I've been use to for the past ten minutes we've spent down here in this dungeon.

I feel a pull as Josh begins to take a few steps towards the sound instead of away from it like my own feet were trying to do. "Josh?" I call out in a whisper as I let go of his arm to keep my place.

"What?" He says, distracted, continuing a few more steps.

"The rhythm's like, weirdly regular." She says, moving closer as I'm trying to move further away.

"There it was again," I hiccup, shuffling backwards to distance myself from the sounds. I finally make my own legs bend and propel myself forwards not wanting to be left alone even if they are going towards the noise it was still safer in numbers.

"No no. Nothing regular about it." Josh says with his own curiosity present. Why was I the only one not curious of this sound and ready to book it to the less dark upper level? Was I just being a coward?

"Maybe we should, you know, check it out?" Sam suggests and my head swivels so fast to look at her I think I gave myself whiplash.

My hands grab for the fabric of Josh's shirt where I seemed to be most comfortable down in this dark hole in the ground.

"Why?" Josh asks the question my constricted trachea permitted me from asking.

"I don't know, what if it's like a pipe about to burst or some problem with the furnace?" Sam provides.

I'm sure the Washingtons wouldn't appreciate having to replace something we could have easily fixed. Even rationalizing alongside Sam my response was flight. I really didn't want to find out either way.

"Unlikely." Josh says as I see Sam grab his other arm from the corner of my eye.

Even though neither Josh or I want to find this out we all slowly make our way down the opposite hall of the exit.

"If it were me, I wouldn't want this place to burn down on my watch." She whispers. Whatever point she has it still means we have to go to the darkest corner of the dungeon and where we are is already dark enough for me. I just want to go upstairs and find Chris.

"Yeah...right." Josh finishes.

As we walk further down the hall the sound meets our ears in louder octaves at every step. My head is swimming with could be's and I have to mentally sing my favorite songs to calm myself.

Sam takes the lead and I walk behind Josh as we almost make it to the end of the hall.

As Sam leans her body to peak around the corner a mass of black dives in front our view. Clear cut fear is all I feel before I hear Sam scream and feel the ache in my own throat as my own voice left my constricted windpipe. I don't feel my legs moving just Josh pushing and yelling at me to go and my body taking charge in it's only defense; flight. In that moment there is no thought. There is no which way should I go or am I going to make it out of this. All it is is heavy feet and aching muscles trying to keep you at a distance from the threat. The only thought is staying alive.

Propelling every muscle to push past it's limit as the loud thumps of my soles fall against the hard ground are all that keep me going. I don't mentally picture where to go, it's like my legs have memorized the layout of this dungeon that I'd never been in before today. My own personal map of the Washington basement wrapped up in muscles and tendons. As I make it to the last flight of steps I feel my foot give out from under me and brace myself for impact with the stone below me, yet never feel the cement scrape against my skin. Instead I'm heaved against a hard chest and pulled forwards towards the door to the sight of Sam who can't open it. I pull myself from my boyfriend's arms and try my own hand at the door frantically, yet to no avail. We're stuck here, we're all going to meet the imaginations of our childhood fears from the basement and I haven't even gotten to end the night in bed with my boyfriend as I'd planned to. How unfair.

"Come on why are these doors locked!?" Sam screams.

I've since stopped trying to open the door and take to keeping my eyes closed and back firm against the very door that keeps us from safety.

"To keep out strangers!" Josh yells back in a panic.

"Nice job it's doing." I'd meant to keep that in my head but I didn't have full function of my body right at the moment.

"Hey." I hear a voice that didn't match Sam or Josh say.

I slowly peek open my eyes because even in this frazzled state that voice sounds familiar.

"What?" Sam breaths.

The rob speaks again. I just noticed it had taken it's mask off but made sure to keep its face hidden in the shadows of the hood. There it goes again, that nagging feeling of familiarity...and then it all clicks. No way.

"What the hell?" Sam screeches at the figure in front of us that no longer has my heart stuck in a tornado inside my chest. Instead it was filled with annoyance and anger.

"Boom! You just got monked!" The hood falls and blonde tufts come into view. And that was when I attacked.

I jump forwards onto my brother with a mix of a laugh and scream.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid moron!" I yell into his ear as I beat lightly against his chest. He weakly pushes me away and I sigh into one last punch to his shoulder.

"What!" Sam yells. I can hear the movements of her steps as she comes closer to Chris. I back away from my brother and over to Josh's side.

"Nice. Nice one that was good." He says and I lay my head onto his chest and let my body go limp against his strong body.

"Why would you do that!?" Sam continues, her voice cracking the tiniest bit.

I don't stop myself from laughing into Josh's shirt as I listen to Sam get mad enough for the rest of us.

"There's all this cool movie crap down here. What was I supposed to take advantage of the opportunity?" He reasons.

Honestly, his logic was pretty good. But seriously, he could have given me a heart attack. I was literally fearing for my life.

I lift my head reluctantly, cross my arms and walk to my brother's side.

"If you're okay with almost killing your sister and becoming an only child, then no, I can't blame you." I snip as I bump my brother's shoulder with my own, laughing right along with him.

"Are you, are you serious?" Sam says, looking between my brother and my boyfriend accusatory. "Were you in on this putz?" She says, punching Josh in the arm.

Come to think of it this is definitely something these two would come up with.

"No! But I wish I was. That was too good." Josh says as Chris makes his way up the steps to high five his friend. I scuff and look at Sam to make sure she's not going to shiv the people I love most for this.

"Step aside, let the master set us free from the chambers." Chris proclaims in his best medieval voice. We all take a step back and watch him unlock it somehow and pull it open. He let's me out first and I listen as the rest follow. My motives are singular, get up the stairs and as far away from the basement as possible.

"I'm ready to admit your dumb little prank may have had a slight whiff of humor to it." Sam comments as she follows after me up the stairs.

I turn to look behind me at the three bodies following after me up the stairs as the cold wooden rail runs between my fingers, adding, "Look, you made her delirious, Bub."

"Jokemaster!" Chris exclaims.

"I said nothing about jokes. I said your prank-which was dumb-"

"Holy crap you were scared. Admit it." Josh says, cutting Sam off.

"I was not!" Sam defends.

I shrug and take the next step to reach the top, throwing my hands up, adding, "I was!" I admit. It wasn't like I was very calm, cool, or collected.

"Come on you totally pissed yourself." Josh directs towards Sam and then directs the next sentence to me. "Don't worry baby, I wasn't gonna let anything happen to ya." He jokes with me.

"My hero who was also running scared for his life." I throw back as I walk backwards on the flat plane of the main floor and watch the rest of them follow up after me.

A chorus of laughter travels up the stairs as they finally ascend to the top. I turn around am met with Ashley stomping in the room seeming frustrated until she saw the rest of us and visibly brightened. I suspect that was because of Chris more than anyone else.

"What in God's name are you wearing." Ashley jibes at Chris once he's made his way in front of her.

I watch as Chris pretends to bless Ashley and can't help but laugh because he clearly has no idea what he's even doing. "I found my true calling." He says.

"Please tell me you're gonna take a vow of silence." She pleads playfully.

I smile as I watch them flirt and see Chris pretend to actually stop talking.

"Ha, I'd be on board with that." I throw in myself as I make my way over to Josh who has taken his post at his trusted fireplace. Wow, he got it on! I mosey over and all but place my hands in the vibrant flames. I feel Josh's hands encase my shoulders and begins rubbing them affectionately.

"I knew you'd do it." I say, laying my head back onto his chest. I feel his warm hands slide slowly from my shoulders to the top of my chest and feel him pull me closer to his body. I swear I could feel almost every ripple of his muscles through the fabric of his clothes; I snuggle in closer.

"Man one, fire zero." Josh says into my ear.

"Okay okay, did you at least find the thingy?" I hear Ash ask and suddenly remember the 'mission' Josh had sent them on together to wind up not even doing together. Nice going Chris, you're suppose to stay with her to spend alone time with her. Seems like that plan foiled pretty quickly.

"Boing-oing-oing." Chris cries. "Here's our one way ticket to the spirit realm."

I turn my head the best I could to look in on the situation. Crap, he actually found the ouija board. Ugh, I had completely forgotten that thing. Why were we trying to scare each other to death up here on a snowy mountain where we're virtually stuck with whatever we happen to unleash with that thing. Doesn't sound like the best idea to me.

"You know what? You know what, no! I've just been through enough spooking for one night, okay? I see a hot bath in my crystal ball." Sam proclaims. "Alright, but have fun. Oh and watch out for that Josh, he's a schemer!"

I reach out my arm towards her with a pleading look on my face that probably looked sadder than a puppy in the rain, "Take me with you, please!"

I feel the rumble of Josh's roaring laugh as he comments, "I'm invited to this naked pool party too, right?"

"Dude!" Chris almost screams at Josh in a clear tone of disgust, punching his shoulder from behind. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"She's not my sister, though." Josh counters with an uncomfortable laugh.

It was kind of a sad joke when you think about it. It was an odd quiet that filled the dimly lit room and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was less than humored by Josh's unintentionally bad joke.

I lower my head to meet my lips with the skin of his hand as I wave Sam off and watch the dancing fire.

"Let's just see if the board works guys." Ashley suggests already heading over to the corner of the room that held a wooden table set equipped with four chairs around it. I pat Josh's hands affectionately signaling him to let go and we follow after Ashley.


	7. Welcome To The Spirit Realm

**Thanks to my lovely beta Ads! 3333**

Two new chapters in one day? What? This must be Halloween. Yep, it is that's why I've got these chapters out for you guys, it's my treat. Lol, see what I did there? Anywho, this one's a bit short, but that's because there is another surprise for those who was the sexy times. I really should stop trying to rhyme. Anyways, for those of you who wanted the sexy times, you'll have to read until the end of the chapter (for it to make some kind of sense), and then go over to here: s/11590718/1/Avalanche-M-bedroom-scene

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

As we make it to the chairs, Chris following close behind after taking the costume off to reveal his normal clothes, I sit to help Ash set up the board even though I felt haunted by even touching the thing.

Josh stood, lighting the candles in the corner and Chris takes his own seat between Ashley and me.

Grabbing the instructions that lay on top of board, Chris explains the rules, " So it says here: to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the 'spirit master' which is me-"

"It doesn't say that." Ashley says.

I follow, replying, "And who appointed you the 'spirit master?'"

Chris holds his finger up to us and continues to read, "And all will remove their garments at my sole discretion." He then turns to me and says pointedly, "Except for you-you wear everyone's discarded clothing."

I hold my hand over my heart as if touched by his attempts at keeping my honor.

"Chris come on this is serious." Josh jumps in taking the only empty seat next to me.

Chris begins laughing lowly, wiggling his fingers in the air before placing them on his hips, replying in an accented voice, "Oh I'm deadly serious."

"Oh shush it, and let's try this." Ashley says.

At this my stomach began to turn and my nerves began to yet again elevate.

"Uhm, I don't know if I want to do this, guys." I admit with my head down as I watch my hands nervously ring around each other in my lap.

I hear Chris lightly laugh to my right and feel the weight of his hand on my shoulder. "Sis, nothing is going to happen, okay, it's just a ball of plastic."

My hazel eyes wander to the left in search of Josh who just smiles my way and shrugs.

With a reluctant sigh I nod my head dully and follow after the others who now have their hands outstretched towards the planchette. The tips of my fingers that have just recently gotten cleared from being so cold they're about to fall off where now reverting back to just that. I don't know if it's just a mental thing or if the place suddenly got colder. I swallow the softball in my throat and ignore the ache as the saliva struggled down.

Everyone places one index finger against the wooden planchette and we all direct our eyes towards Ashley who we all know has gotten more interested in the paranormal since we last saw her as evident by her reading up on it in her college class.

"Okay then, let's see what happens." Chris says. "Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?"

Clearly uncomfortable from being put on the spot to head this odd endeavor into the great beyond, Ashley reluctantly agrees, replying, "Okay, uhm, is anyone there?" She calls out to the emptiness surrounding us.

I feel a slight chill go up my spine, take a deep breath to calm myself and listen in.

"Helloo, pick up the phone...spirits...spirit phone." She says flippantly and I watch Josh as he lowers his head, visibly dispirited.

She continues, adding, "Umm, abracadabra…"

"Come on." Josh sighs.

"Umm, if you can hear my voice, just give us a sign." She concludes.

"It was at this point Chris decided to join in on the fun, "Yeah like a peace sign or a stop sign-"

"Chris," I warn halfheartedly. Honestly, I didn't care too much but I knew Josh did. I didn't know why this was so important to him, maybe it reminded him of his time with his sisters when they used the board as kids. If so, it was my job to protect the memory as best I could.

Josh warns more sternly than I, replying "Guys, if you're not going to take this seriously-"

"Okay okay," Ashley cuts in. "Is anyone there? Wherever 'there' is." She asks more seriously this time.

I watch Josh more closely to gauge his reaction if nothing were to happen, when-

"Oh my God, it moved!" I gasp, jumping about a foot in my seat. I hear Chris laughing as everyone begins to comment about the anomaly themselves.

"Wait a minute-" Chris laughs.

"Did you do that?" Josh directs to Ashley.

"I didn't do anything." Ashley denies erratically.

"It's moving again-" Chris continues, delighted.

"Oh my God, Chris!" I yell out for my brother as the fright begins to invade every inch of my body.

"H." Ashley calls out to us as the planchette makes it's way over the letter.

"What's it spelling?" Josh asks curiously.

"Hold on."

"How's this happening." Josh asks more frantically.

"Josh." I gasp as I focus on the plastic of the planchette.

"Are you moving it?" Chris asks, now less amused.

"I swear it's just moving!" Ashley cries.

"I think we should stop now guys." I suggest as I look up to all of their faces.

"Holy shit." I heard Josh gasp.

"'Help?'" Ashley asks, confused.

"..How are we supposed to help?" I couldn't tell if Chris was finally taking this more seriously.

"I don't know, what does it mean?" Ashley asks more nervously.

"We need to know who it is if we're suppose to help them." Chris suggests.

I look over at Josh but his eyes were completely glued to the old board. I then look at Chris. He gives me a short half smile as a way to calm me down but it does little for my erratic heart.

"Who are you?" Ashley finally asks down at the board.

I bite my lip in anticipation. What if this wasn't even a real person? What if it was something else, something far more sinister that was just tricking us?

I hear another gasp from my left and I look down at the planchette slowly moving on it's own beneath my finger. My head shakes slowly back and forth as if to erase the image of what's happening from my mind.

"Oh, here it goes." Ashley voices and I watch as the plastic glides over the letters.

"Okay, 'S'." Josh says as the clear middle stops over the letter.

Next was, "'I'" Ashley says.

"'S'" I breath.

"'T'" Ashley says.

Josh is the next to call out the letter as it lands, "'E'"

"'R,'" Chris says as the planchette finally stops moving to it's last letter.

No way it just spelled-

"Sister." Ashley gasps. "Sister?"

We all look over to Josh. He's the only one with sisters in this room. The only one who's sister may even be…

"Josh," I call out in some vain attempt to comfort him.

His face was in shock and his eyes were entranced by the board as his breathing began to elevate. What can I do?

"Whose sister?" He asks but we all know who's it has to be.

I close my eyes unable to watch as his face slips closer and closer into desperation.

"Oh come on is this for real?" Chris calls out skeptically.

I turn my head, giving him a hard look to can it. Right now was not the time to be making jokes, Josh was clearly devastated.

"Shut up!" Josh aims at Chris. "Ask who's sister it is." He then directs to Ashley as he points to her.

"Josh, it's, it's gotta be." She tries to convince him.

"Yeah? Okay, well…" He looks over at me, almost pleading.

I reach out my hand to hold his shoulder comfortingly. I wish I could do so much more than this.

Turning his head desperately back to Ashley he asks more frantically, "Ask which sister it is then."

"Ashley, ask who it is." Chris lamely directs towards her.

"Who are we speaking to?...Hannah, is that you?" She calls out as she looks above us at the ceiling.

Slowly the planchette begins to move again, going to the top corner until it stops of the word 'yes.'

My breath stops in my throat. No, this can't be happening.

"Josh," I start as I look over at my boyfriend and lightly thumb his shoulder over the fabric of his shirt.

"Oh God!" Ashley exclaims.

I hear a quiet scoff next to me from Chris before he replies, "This is messed up."

"Babe, are you-"

"I'm fine." Josh says, cutting me off.

"We can stop." I suggest. Honestly I think it would be best. Who knows how much this will set back Josh's progress this last year!

"No." He says with his eyes downcasted to the board.

It was Chris' turn to try and convince him. "Dude, it's cool-"

"I want to hear what it says." Josh interrupts desperately.

"I don't know where to start." Ashley whispers towards Chris as I watch Josh closely.

"Think about it, if this is actually Hannah, I mean, we can find out what happened that night." Chris shrugs. Always the logical one, my big brother.

I make one last attempt to make sure this is truly what he wants, whispering, "Josh?"

"I can handle it." He assures me.

With one last squeeze on his shoulder I nod towards Ashley and she continues.

"Okay..uhm, let me think...Hannah..If you can hear this, like really hear this, we all want to apologize for what happened."

I bit my lip as the thought of that night renters my mind. Even if I wasn't apart of that prank I still felt the guilt of ever letting Beth go out after Hannah without me. Even if we all still would have gotten lost, or whatever happened to them out there, at least I wouldn't have to feel like this.

"It was stupid and mean and we're sorry." Chris adds.

I mentally shake my head at hearing him apologize. Chris wasn't responsible for this, he and Josh were both passed out. I hated that my brother carried this burden when he didn't have to.

"We're so sorry Hannah." Ashley continues.

I feel a trickle down my cheek and a small gasp escapes my pursed lips. Don't cry now Charlie! I scream at myself. This is crazy, I'm suppose to be strong for Josh, not crying. Why was I so upset?

Just then the planchette begins to move again and the cold wetness is now the last thing on my mind.

Ashley spells it out, "B. E. T. R-"

"Uh-oh." I hear Chris comment.

"I don't like this." Ashley cries.

"'Betrayed.'" Chris says as the tool stops moving.

"What does she mean?" Josh asks.

"Oh it's still going." Chris calls out as the movement shifts under my fingers.

"Oh god. K. I. L. L. E. D.-No!" Ashley cries.

My grip on Josh's shoulder tightens and I watch his eyes as they grow wider.

"Killed!" He reads.

"We didn't kill them it was just a prank!" Ashley justifies.

I try to stop the blame from bubbling over at her justification.

"Ash-calm down okay, we just, we need to find out more." Chris comments.

The redhead across from me begins to wail as she cries out to the air, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry!"

"Guys, guys what do they mean." Josh asks frantically.

"Josh we should stop-" I try.

"No, we need to know."

"This isn't helping anyone! This isn't helping you!" I try to reason as the fear starts to boil over. This has gotten way out of hand.

"No, ask them what happened. It's the only way to know. Ask them ash!" Chris yells over me.

"Okay...who killed you? Hannah, who was it?"

As she finishes the movement beneath my hands begin and I hold my breath as I watch it spell out the words.

"L. I. B-"

"Library! Maybe there is something in the library here-"

Before he can finish the planchette takes on a new direction.

"P. R. O. O.-"

Chris calls out once he's figured out the word. "Proof! There's, there's-there's proof-"

"In the library."

The next thing I know the table rattles and I hear the voice of Josh scream out to us, "Watch out!"

Just then the planchette leaves it's spot on the middle of the board. Ashley and I jump from our seats, screaming in surprise as it flies off to meet the hard wood ground.

Slowly Josh begins to lift from his seat, eyes stone hard as he watches all of us suspiciously.

"You know what. NO, this is bullshit, this isn't real-"

"Josh-I don't know what's going on." Ashley frantically tries to explain,

Holding his hands out Josh continues his breath elevated as he backs away from us, "Listen, I don't know-I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief. Or whatever, but this is not cool!"

"I would never do that to you, you know that!" I defend loudly. My heart didn't feel like it was even beating anymore, it was too broken to do that. How could he even think that I would do that. I know it wasn't only me he was accusing and he was clearly frightened by the whole ordeal, but that didn't stop it from hurting any less.

"Josh, no! You wanted to use the spirit board." Ashley exclaims.

"Hey, hey calm down it's not Charlie or Ash's fault." Chris tries to explain as Josh makes his way around the table and towards the stairs.

"I don't need this right now, Okay? You guys are full of it." Josh says as he begins running down the steps.

I quickly make work of my own legs after him, calling out for him to wait.

"Charlie, come back here!" I hear Chris call out after me but I can't wait around while Josh was hurting. He needed me right now and I wasn't going to abandon him.

I hear nothing in the dark room of the spacious house as I listen for any sign of Josh. How did I lose him so quickly? I was right behind him seconds ago. It was as if he just turned the corner and vanished.

Looking left to right I finally let myself break down. The cold wetness had returned to my cheeks and dripped onto the floor with a light blop; the only sound that filled the empty room.

"Josh?" I call out weakly and I hold myself.

"I'm sorry." I jump as the familiar voice startles me.

My eyes dart around and I find nothing but blackness until I turn towards the second flight of steps. There I could slightly make out the silhouette that was unmistakably Josh's. I quickly jog over to his side and the instant my feet meet the ground in front of him my arms are around his waist and my head is planted deep into his neck.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about." I whisper into the crook of his neck. I then softly kiss the skin and pull him closer into my body.

"I know you wouldn't do that to me." His voice sounds broken as he whispers into my ear.

Slowly I pull back, my arms still holding onto his sides as I wipe away a stray tear on the side of his handsome face. Mimicking me, Josh also wipes away wetness from my own cheeks.

We both smile softly at the other before I knead the side of his waist. "Let's just go somewhere else." I suggest.

With a curt nod Josh pulls my hands from his waist before running his hands down my arms to capture my cold hands in his. We walk up the third flight of stairs. As we reach the banister Josh makes a right down to a door at the very end of the hall. He sneaks a look back at me before he pushes open the door with a eerie creak. Once it's open it reveals a plaid covered bed in the middle of a large room two times the size of my own. It was plain other than the movie posters on the walls and photos on the nightstand and computer desk.

I don't know why but my stomach was doing backflips. Maybe it's because of the implication. Of all the rooms we could go to we wind up in his room. I take a deep breath and squeeze his hand. This is what I wanted, wasn't it? Time to be alone with him so I could finally express how much I love him. Why now that it was all very possible was my body nothing but a jumbled mess?

As we walk in I take in the room. It was beautiful in it's simplicity. It told a story without being flashy or garish. It was normal and it was almost identical to Josh's room back home. It was comfortable and homey. To put it simply, it was perfect.

I bit my lip nervously and keep my eyes on anything but the man standing next to me who I could feel had his eyes only on me. Finally I decide to be brave and look his way. His smile was beautiful. It always is, but after what just happened it was like drinking a tall glass of water after being stuck in a drought that took it all away. I didn't realize it was the same feeling I felt in the first few months of Hannah and Beth's disappearance. The moments when Josh wouldn't smile. I had almost forgotten that side of him was possible.

"You don't have to smile." I hear myself say. I didn't even think of the words, they just came out. But I couldn't deny their truth. He never had to smile if he didn't feel like it just to make me feel better. He could cry if that was really what he wanted to do.

"I'll always smile when you're around." He admits and my heart shoots to my throat.

"You flatter me Mr. Washington." I smirk.

Smiling wider, Josh takes small steps until he is right in front of me. I can feel the heat of his body as his washes over me.

"Always Charlotte." He says in an almost Christian Grey like voice.

I roll my eyes as I feel his arms wrap around me once again. I watch him as he slowly lays his lips against the plains of mine and I forget about the world around us.


	8. Walking Zombie

**Thank you to my amazing beta Ads! 3333**

 _Alright and here is where everything starts to pick up! It is now time to delve heavily into the until dawn-verse and this is how Charlie would alter it. So, I hope y'all enjoy. Don't forget to leave me a review to tell me if you did!_

* * *

I wake up for seemingly no reason besides the fact that I was close to freezing. With that thought in mind I search for my only heat source; Josh. As I stretch out my hand lazily I expect to catch the heat of his broad chest but instead meet nothing but cold air. It was at this that I shoot up from my less than warm spot of the bed and search around the room for any sign of him. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing there. I don't know if it was all my imagination when I felt this feeling of foreboding or if there was really something amiss here, but that didn't stop my heart from wanting to tear out of my chest.

I had to mentally calm myself. I was worrying for nothing. If anything he most likely went downstairs to talk to Ashley and Chris. Maybe he even managed to get hungry. After what just transpired I know I was. The sound of my grumbling stomach meets my ears and I look over to the clock placed on the bed to see it was close to 12:35 am. Man, I wasn't out too long at all.

Lazily I clamber onto my knees and look onto the ground for my clothes. I find my yellow jacket first and smile as I hold it up to my smiling lips. It was like it all came rushing back to me at once, every single detail after the next. It was crazy the feelings you get when you think back on such an intimate moment. It was like it sucked all the dread out of my body and replaced it with this airy lightness.

Unfortunately, I couldn't sit here, stark naked hugging my clothes. I finally decide I should at least put them on. Next I find my skinny jeans and bra. I make quick work of putting on the top half of my clothes as I searched for my panties. I was almost positive I was never going to find them until I made my way to the other side of the bed. There you! I quickly put on the rest of my clothes. As I slide my jeans on I notice the outline of an object on the bedside table. I inch closer to it to get a better look and instantly recognize it as a flashlight. I pick it up, testing the weight of it in my hands and flip on the switch. It was almost a relief when light casted onto the shadowy walls. With the flashlight guiding me I slowly make my way out of the room. Gosh, this place was creepier when you walked it alone.

I thought about calling out for Josh, but I had no clue if anyone was sleeping or not and something else was telling me it might not be a good idea to start yelling into the dark. I slowly listen as the sound of the wood creaking under my feet was all that I heard in the strikingly quiet mansion lodge. I creep closer to the decorated corner of the balcony stopping before the stairs. It was at that moment I began to admire the house for the first time. The Washington's loved movies as was evident in just about every piece of decorum I saw. There were awards and pictures of the family at premieres as well as on sets of different movies Mr. Washington has been part of. I smile as I gloss my finger over a particular picture, gathering dust on the end of my finger, before picking it up. I shine the light onto the object, revealing a gold framed picture of Josh, Hannah and Beth as kids with the most carefree smiles on their faces. I tried to ignore the sadness as I stared far off at the picture in my hands. Memories of that very smile on Beth's face when we would be sitting in her room came to mind and the feeling of being punched in the gut was palpable. Slowly and carefully as not to break what I'm sure was a real gold frame, I place the picture back onto it's pile of dust and finally make my way over to the stairs.

One at a time the wood seemed to scream louder in the quiet of the house. I wrap my arm around my shoulder as the other shines the light on the vast darkness before me. I was slowly starting to become more and more anxious at every passing step. Something was wrong. Usually I would just chalk it up to being paranoid, but at this moment it didn't feel like your run of the mill paranoia. It was real. My mind was telling me to stop and run back to the safety of my room, but my legs kept their trek down the stairs without my permission.

My foot hesitated in the air above that final step. My own body was finally saying this was a bad idea. I searched the blackness panickingly, darting my only source of light at every corner of the room and no sign of life was to be found. I feel my hand begin to rub up and down my arm comfortingly as I finally take that last step off.

Slowly I make my way towards the opposite room of the living room, which was the kitchen. I don't know what it was that was driving me to go there, but my body didn't ask questions.

"Charlie!" I suddenly hear a voice call out. I jump about twenty feet from the sheer unexpectedness of hearing my name in the nothingness.

Wait, that's not just any voice, that was-

"Chris? Chris, where are you!" I say panickingly and rush closer to the sound.

"Charlie, thank God, are you okay?!" The voice is getting closer now and I'm almost sprinting to see the blonde who accompanied it.

My heart was close to ripping out of my chest as I listen to his almost frantic voice. He sounded scared, but why? Chris was never scared. At that thought I was propelled into a worse feeling of dread. What was going on?

As I make it to the kitchen door it swings open revealing my brother and I can't stop myself from swinging my arms around him and hugging him as if he was my lifeline.

"Where have you been?! I thought something happened to you too!" He almost screams as he pulls me back from the hug and holds my face in his hands.

The fear leaves me almost completely and my blood runs cold. "What happened? Chris what do you mean 'happened to me too?' What, did something happen to someone? Oh my God, was it Josh?" I whisper rapidly as I look around the house that's only light was from our flashlights.

When I look back at Chris is face is almost guilty. The question however was why.

"Uhm...I don't know how to say this." He sighs, dropping his hands from around my face and rubs the back of his neck.

"Just say it." I prod eagerly.

"Me and Ash, we...we heard Josh-" He doesn't look at me as he continues awkwardly. "He was screaming and when me and Ash-God, I don't even know what happened. One minute we were looking for Josh and the next Ash is dragged in the door and then this dude in a mask knocks me out and-God this is so fucked up!"

I struggle to swallow as the information slowly sinks in. Wait, Josh is in trouble! I give no warning as I start to walk away, flashing everything to try and get any clue to what could have happened.

"What are you doing?" He calls out after me.

"Looking for clues." I say simply.

"Hey Nancy Drew, I already looked around here. All I found was Ash's wallet. That's when I heard you walking down the stairs and I called out for you." Chris says as he comes up behind me.

I had stopped in my tracks as he spoke and hugged my arms around my chest. I was trying to keep the worry from taking over, but I wasn't doing a very good job.

"What if he's not okay? I mean, not just Josh, both of them." I voice my worries as I look down at the wood below me. I couldn't think of anything but every terrible thing that could be happening to them. Admittedly I was bias, I wanted Josh to be safe most of all but Ashley was also my friend and I needed to know she was safe too. I can't believe this is what I wake up to after something so wonderful. Now I just feel selfish for thinking only about keeping my own mind stable.

"They're going to be okay. But we can't do anything if we just stand here worrying about them." I feel my brother's hot hand rest comfortingly onto my shoulder and sigh as it helps in keeping me calm. He was right, he was always right. "I think the trail went that way." He points to the door passed the kitchen. I sniffle quietly as Chris squeezes my shoulder comfortingly before he gently pushes me forward to start walking beside him towards the door.

Each inch was more daunting than the last. I was the world's biggest coward and usually I would have ran the complete other way by now or at least wanted to but the thought of leaving Josh behind at the mercy of some guy in a mask was enough to keep my legs going forward.

I watch as Chris opens the door and I flash my light on the dark space in front of us. There I catch the sight of something red and my stomach drops. Instantly my hand grips onto Chris' sweater and I have to tell my legs to move forward with him.

"Oh shit, no." Chris whispers. "Ash! Josh?" He calls out then. Nothing but a faint whooshing of air replies back. We both look at one another before we begin making our way down the hall towards the sound. There we find the door to the outside wide open, flapping in the wind as if it'll break off at any moment.

We don't hesitate in walking out into the almost blizzard like wind. If I thought I was cold before I was closer to a popsicle now. I subconsciously huddle closer to Chris as we descend the snow covered stairs. I couldn't hear anything but the rustling of trees, the whistle of the wind as the cold bites my exposed skin, and our feet as our shoes crunch against the snow.

We make it to the bottom of the steps that at any other time would be admired as beautiful and head to our right down a snowy path that I had no idea what it lead to.

"Chris, I'm scared." I admit in a small voice. I know I scare easily but Chris said he saw a masked man knocking out our friends and loved ones. I mean, he could be anywhere and Chris keeps yelling out as if to tell him to take us next!

"I know, sis. But we have to find them. We can't just leave them-"

"I'm not saying run away, I'm saying you're basically telling the maniac where we are!" I whisper-shout as close to his ear as I could get.

He didn't say anything else. Instead he just lead the way both our flashlights revealed. Even with two lights guiding our way it did little for our sight. I could hardly see any detail of the trees, let alone the path. As we made our way up the path a second was revealed to us. I didn't want to go but Chris basically dragged me and there was no way I was staying behind while he checked it out.

Just as we made it to a dimly lit area we both about jumped out of our skins as an object hurtles from the ground and springs right in front of us. I scream and bury my head in my brother's shoulder. He attempts to pat at my head with the flashlight in his hand making it awkward but it was enough to calm me down just a little. I sneak a quick peek from my safe place on his arm and look at the details of the object. It was a clown! God, why of all things did it have to be clowns?! I hate those things almost as much as I hate spiders!

"What the hell!" Chris yells as he shines the flashlight on the thing.

"God, why would someone do that? What purpose does this thing have?" I almost cry as I try to push Chris to walk past it.

"I don't know. Probably to keep people from the property." Chris shrugs off. I don't let on that I know he's scared. If it were any other time I would have been happy to make fun of my strong brother but right now was a genuine reason to be scared.

Chris leads the way as I watch the clown even as we pass it. I was so frazzled I was ready for anything to move. I wasn't looking when Chris suddenly stops and points the beam down at a severed head of a pig. I almost puke. Not only because it was an awful sight but the smell was so disgusting.

"Aw, shit." He says clearly freaked out.

I rub my brothers shoulder to comfort him as I look behind us, away from the new discovery.

"Let's just go back the way we came. Try the other path?" I suggest as I try to keep down the vomit from my throat.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

We turn on our heels and almost book it out of the little area until we are back on the path and continue down the uncharted trail. It was a longer walk than I thought it would be. My unathletic legs were almost throbbing and I was almost ready for a break until I saw the tiniest light ahead of us. I gently beat on Chris's shoulder and point forward.

"You see that?" I call out anxiously. I honestly didn't want to go near it, but who knows, maybe we'd find something.

"Yeah." He says simply as the light comes more into focus, displaying a rundown shed with the door wide open.

I stop in my tracks before we can reach it, too scared to want to go in.

"Come on, Char. We need to see if they're in there." He says as he tugs me forwards.

I had the worst feeling that was intensified the second we stepped foot inside. The sound of feminine whimpers radiated on the walls and we were both on high alert.

"Ashley!" We called out at the same time.

We hurry into the building, turning a corner that turned into a wide open space full of tools on every wall and hanging hooks on the ceiling.

"Chris?! Charlie?! Is that you!" She calls out, clearly frightened.

"Ash, we're here, where are you?!" Chris calls back into the air.

"I'm...I don't know!" She cries out.

My stomach blazed, she sounded so scared. I was instantly hit with regret for blaming her earlier. All I wanted was her to be okay.

Just as we were walking to the middle of the room that stood a wooden pillar surrounded by hooks I hear Chris cry out.

"Hey! God damnit!" I'm at his side in a second, checking over him to make sure he's okay.

I was scared he'd gotten hooked by one of those sharp things and was hurt. I sighed in relief when I saw he was okay.

"Please, help me!" We hear Ashley cry out and we're both looking around again for where she could be.

"We're coming Ash!" I call out to reassure her. I tried not to think about Josh. I tried to be optimistic. Maybe he was just passed out and that's why he wasn't answering too.

"Ashley, can you see anything? Is Josh there with you?" I have to ask for the sake of my own sanity.

"I don't know, just get me out of here, please!" She cries out.

"Ash, just keep talking to me, tell me what happened." Chris says, trying to calm her down.

We turn the next corner into a dark room and just as we step in a loud sound like turning on large lights rings out into the emptiness revealing the worst sight I could ever imagine. My heart was no longer beating as I run to the glass.

There, was Josh and Ashley both chained up by their wrists above their heads. A chainsaw sat idle at their feet in front of them connected to a track that ended right on them.

"Chris, are you there?" Came the voice of Ashley that we could now see.

But my eyes weren't on Ashley, they were solely focused on Josh who wasn't responding. I begin to bang on the glass to try and wake him up.

"Josh! Oh my God, baby, please wake up!" I scream as the loud thud of my fist meeting the glass fills the room.

"Hello," Came a disembodied distorted voice that sounded like it was coming from a speaker above our heads. "And thank you for joining me."

"Josh, Josh, Josh, Oh my God, Josh, wake up!" I hear Ashley call out.

The only good thing happening was that Josh finally woke up. It didn't do much for my heart though as it didn't know what it wanted to do with all this excitement going on.

"Huh? What? What is this? What the hell's going on!" Josh asks, disorientedly as the voice continues to speak.

"Tonight we're going to conduct a little experiment." The voice continues over the speakers.

I hardly notice as Chris tries to bust down the door next to the glass display window.

"Now, for this experiment, we'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects, Joshua and Ashley." The voice continues.

I feel my body shaking as I bang on the glass again.

"Josh! Baby, I'm here!" I cry out. I just needed him to know I was here. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

"Charlie! What's going on!" I hear Josh call out after me. "Holy shit, what's going on?!"

"But we're going to need our brave participants to help decide." The voice just kept talking. Almost like this was a game show!

I didn't know what to do! What's going on!?

"Which subject will live and which will die." It finishes.

My hand flies to my mouth and my body wants to fall to the ground. I don't know how I manage to stay upright.

"No." I gasp out to the ceiling at whatever was talking to us.

"Oh no! Oh my God, oh my God, oh God! Chris, get us out of here." Ashley cries.

"No! You can't do this! Let me down from here you maniac!"

"Please, please please, everyone calm down. It's pretty simple. Christopher, Charlotte, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do, is choose who you will save." It explains.

Just then a loud sound invades the room where Ashley and Josh are and I instantly realise it's the saw starting up. This wasn't just some sick prank that this thing was going to end up calling off, this was real. Oh my God!

Ashley and Josh both begin to panic, rightfully so. I can't bare the screams of Josh, my heart was aching right along with him.

"Baby! Calm down, I won't let anything happen to you!" I try to assure but my voice is less than convincing. I can't do anything without hurting someone.

"Oh crap oh crap!" Chris keeps repeated next to me. I watch him, pleading with him to figure some way out of this.

Simultaneously Josh and Ashley begin to plead with us.

"Baby," He directs towards me. "Chris, buddy, let's just think about this for a minute."

"Oh God, Chris you can't let me die!" Ashley cries.

"Just-just gimme a second, I-I-I can't think straight, shit." Chris says.

"Chris we have to save both of them." I sob.

" If you can't choose it just might have to be both of them. I don't think that's what you both want." The voice rings out once again.

My heart sinks and lean my head on the glass. We can't do this. We can't murder either of them. But I know who I can't live without. I know if Josh leaves me I won't be able to ever breathe again.

"Chris, you can't let him die." I plead as I finally look from the scene in front of me to my burdened brother. "I love him." I say as I step closer to him and grab onto his face. "You can't take him from me."

I was feeling my grip slip away. The thought of Josh possibly being gone was making me come undone.

"You realize what you're telling me to do, right?" Chris breaths.

I shake my head, "I don't care, just save him!"

"I can't choose!" He screams back at me.

I back away slowly and my back hits the glass next to the lever. I stare down at it, afraid to touch it. I can't do this, but if I don't I might lose him. Slowly my hand reaches out for the lever but is blocked by Chris' own as he grabs onto it before I get the chance.

I watch him and pray he does what I asked. I know what I'm asking is selfish of me. I know what I'm asking would get a friend killed, but I can't watch my other half slip away.

"Ashley, I'll get you out of this, I won't let you die!" He finally says and I try with all of my might to push him off of the contraption.

"No! Please no!" Josh begs.

"No, Josh, I won't let him do this!" I scream as I beat on the glass. My arm wrestles with my brother as he refuses to let go.

"You can't do this! If you do this you might as well kill me!" I scream in his face as he refuses to look at me.

"No, wait, trade me!" I scream out to whatever it was pulling the strings. I couldn't let this happen. "Please! Please!" I cry.

"No! You're not sacrificing yourself for him! I won't let you throw your life away!" Chris yells back at me as he pushes me from the lever.

"Ah, I see you have chosen to save Ashley." The psycho says into the speaker and my legs give out.

I don't feel anything as all I can do is watch in horror as the saw inches closer and closer to the love of my life and I can't do anything about it.

I feel the stinging in my eyes and wetness drip down my face but I can't feel anything else. It was as if a switch was turned off. I know Chris has his arms wrapped around me and is pleading for me and Josh to forgive him but I don't feel the emotions I know I should be right now. I know he's trying to block my view but isn't doing a very good job.

I can't hear much of anything but Josh's confused pleas and him calling my name. It's something you never get out of your head. I watch helplessly on the floor with no ability to move as the saw cuts through his body almost like he was made out of butter. I want to close my eyes and wish it all away. Block everything out but I'm left to suffer as the light leaves Josh's eyes and he's gone...forever.

I don't feel Chris as he picks me up from the ground and drags me passed the now open door.

"No, no no no no, don't look, Charlie. Don't look Ashley." I hear, Chris, say as he tries to cover my eyes, "Cover your eyes Charlie. Please! God, Charlie, can you hear me? Please talk to me!" Chris cries out as he leaves my view.

All I see now was Josh's lifeless eyes staring down at me. Slowly I feel my head tilt the side as my mind examines the situation but blocks the signal from my heart. No, I refuse to believe this. It's not real. This isn't happening. I mentally repeat this over and over but I can't refute what's in front of me. My world is gone.

It was almost like a flash of a camera. One minute I'm in front of my dead boyfriend's bloody corpse the next I'm out in the snow with Emily and Matt coming up to us. I didn't understand how I got out there.

"Charlie!" Matt screams as he runs up to us. His arms are around me in seconds, taking me from Chris's arms.

"Blood! Blood! Who's blood is that Ash."

"Are you okay?" I hear Matt whisper in my ear.

"Chris, what happened?"

I don't know what made me finally speak. Maybe this was a way of finally letting it sink in so I can start the grieving process. "Josh. It's Josh's blood." I sounded like a robot. It was just information coming from my mouth like it was textbook. "He's dead."

"Wait, what? Charlie?"

"What are you talking about?" Emily asks.

"He died right in front of us man!" Chris finally speaks, clearly frazzled. "There, there's a maniac."

"Maniac? Charlie, what happened?" Matt keeps asking.

I couldn't just turn on the voice box and it was frustrating. I could slowly feel reality start to come back and I wanted it to just go away.

"Oh my God, we got to gotta get out of here." Emily suggests.

"I don't understand what happened!" Matt directs towards Chris now.

"There's a maniac, and he was-there was a saw and it was either him or Ash and I didn't know what to do!" He whines. "Cut right through him and-spilling out fucking everywhere-"

"You knew exactly what you were doing." I hear my voice but it doesn't sound like me.

"What? Oh my God, Chris, what!" Emily asks in disbelief.

"I-I killed him!" Chris admits, repeating over and over.

"Whoa, Chris." Matt says alarmed.

"It was my fault, Matt." He continues. "Charlie, I'm so so sorry, Please!"

I heard the sound of shuffling behind me. A hand that didn't belong to Matt grabs onto my shoulder and without hesitation I shrug it off.

"Charlie, please. Listen I-"

"Murdered the love of my life." I deadpan.

"No, no, this is insane we need to get some help!" Emily suggest.

"Why? What's the point now?" I didn't plan on saying it, but it decided to come out anyway.

"Charlie!" I feel Chris grab onto me not letting me shrug him off this time and pulls me into a hug.

I try not to lean into it. I try not to let it comfort me it's instinctual. The last person on earth that I care enough to live for just took the other person who held the same title away from me and I still couldn't cut ties with him. I grab onto my brother so tight I almost think I'm hurting him as I listen to him blame himself and apologize all into a blubbering mess of words.

"We're gonna figure this out." Matt reassures as I feel his palm on my back.

"Matt, we need to go get help, now." Emily finalizes.

"Em, we should look for the others-"

"Mike and Jess are off 69'ing each other and who knows where Sam is." Emily says.

"I think she's in the lodge." Chris suggest.

"Fine, fine you're right. Get everyone else together. But, if there's a maniac running around I think we need to get some help too, right? Not just wait around." She continues.

"But what about-"

"Why are we still talking about this? Let's go!" Emily settles.

We all stand there with our tails between our legs until Chris finally tugs me forward and my legs decide to just follow. I felt like a walking zombie. Hell, I might as well have been.

* * *

 **And Scene. Until next time guys. JINKIsscoobydoo signing out...for now.**


	9. Home Movies

**I want thank my awesome beta Ads for being patient with this story and being a great friend! :D 3**

* * *

 **I know it's been forever since I updated and I would completely understand everyone being mad about it. However, working a lot of hours and it being holiday season I've just been way too distracted/tired/uninspired. But, I come bearing gifts that I somehow managed to scrap together over my month and a half long hiatus. So, I hope it's enough and I just want to say I'm sorry guys. I hope I can continue to give frequent updates, but I can't completely promise anything. But, if you can be patient then we can eventually get through this wild ride! So, don't let me keep you, enjoy!**

* * *

"She wasn't up there?" Ashley asks in a panic.

I watch her stomp towards me as I sat on the bottom wooden step, unmoved for the past ten minutes. In any other situation, I would have noticed the numbness crawling up my legs but my mind wasn't focused on much of anything at the moment.

"I don't know, I didn't see her. She must have come down here." Chris says; passing me on the steps, his boot nearly missing my idle hand inches away.

I didn't even flinch. It was lucky that I even noticed.

At this point, I was pretty much a ragdoll as was evident when Chris hooks onto my wrist and tries to gently pull me up from the steps to my feet. After I yank my hand from his grasp once my weight balances on the balls of my feet, I begin walking behind him mechanically, successfully ignoring his wounded puppy dog eyes staring me down.

"I haven't seen her either." Ashley wines.

I close my eyes, almost running myself into a pillar. I don't intend for her talking to annoy me, but every time I hear her voice I hear Josh's asking Chris to save him instead and I just want her to be quiet; so very quiet that if I pretend hard enough I can forget where I am and what just happened.

To make things worse, as we pass the table next to the stairs she screams when a candle seems to turn on by itself. I almost felt something at that surprise, but it wasn't enough to pull me from my funk. That probably should have scared me, however, the only thing that got me was remembering Josh's life leave his eyes.

It was made even worse when I caught a glimpse of a picture sitting on the wooden table right next to the magical candle; of Josh. I turn my head away quickly as not to give myself time to let the tears fall and look forward at nothing.

"Did that just happen?" Ashley cries almost directly in my ear.

"Nope." I deadpan and walk to the top of the second flight of stairs, deciding to wait for my companions away from anything that might trigger a complete and total meltdown.

"Damnit, what is going on around here?" Chris wonders.

Finally, we all begin walking down the steps of the second floor. I'm first in line content with getting away from the millions of pictures I caught in my peripheral hiding in plain sight all this time and of course at this moment in time I'd notice every single one of them.

It was at this time that Ashley thought it would be a good time to start a conversation.

"Chris-"

"Sa-What?" Chris asks almost hot on my heels once I began slowing down to listen in on the conversation.

"Chris I just want to say what happened back there in the shed... I know how hard that was. Josh was your friend. Oh God, Charlie, he was your boyfriend-"

it was now that my body refused to continue moving in the trajectory of the theatre and instead turns into a statue at the bottom of the stairs. Chris almost runs into me, stopping himself by grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Ashley, stop," Chris warns softly.

"No, I want to say, thank you! Both of you! Thank you for saving my life!"

It was the first time I felt anything since the shed and it was like it was all coming rapidly, ready to boil over and it was happy to land like a burn against Ashley's flesh.

"No, let's get one thing straight, Ashley, I didn't save your life. I was ready to choose Josh, but you must be more important to my brother than I am."

If I had been in the right state of mind I never would have said it. She didn't deserve it and even though I knew this it was like my mind actively ignored it and something else completely took over. Anger? Sorrow? Grief? Whatever it was was hurting one of my closest friends and I knew the shame of it would come crashing down eventually. But holding all these emotions in was bound to make me explode and I had absolutely no other outlet than the two people who were the easiest to blame for ripping my heart right out of my chest.

"Oh my God," Ashley muffles into the skin of her palm.

I don't dare look back at her, I know if I do I might feel sorry enough to apologize and I don't want to do that right now. I couldn't right now. Letting go of the blame would only make me have to accept what really happened. I'd rather be angry than think about what just happened as my new reality.

"Ash, she doesn't mean it."

I somehow managed to finally push my legs to walk forward into the open theatre doors, ignoring any other attempts at a conversation. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it was best to not say anything. This person talking, it really wasn't me. Although I did want to hurt both of them, it felt like acid on my tongue that in this state was easiest to ignore.

"God, she hates me! I can't believe that happened. I asked you to pick me over your friend, over your own sister's boyfriend. I'm so selfish. I'm so sorry." Ashley blubbers to my brother outside the theatre doors.

I close my eyes, trying to block out her apology. I couldn't accept it right now, even if me before all this happened was begging me to. I just wasn't ready. It was almost like if I accepted her apology for being here in front of me that means I also have to accept that he's really gone and if I do that it's not so easy to walk around like a zombie anymore. I can simply just drown in the emotions that wanted to come to the surface. If I wanted any chance of surviving a maniac on the mountain then I had to make camp in denial.

"Char, you alright?" Chris asks softly behind me as I stand in the middle of the room.

"Yeah. Whatever that is." I didn't mean for it to sound harsh.

"Charlie," Ashley says as she walks in.

I sigh audibly.

She continues without a beat, "I know you and Josh were close-"

Chris cuts in, for my sake I suppose, "Let's just find Sam, okay? That's what we're doing now."

"But I mean Oh my God!"

"Ashley!" I finally yell.

I was unable to hold it back any longer. Why did she keep on insisting on bringing it up? Why couldn't she just let me ignore it until I was ready to talk about it?

"Damn it, enough!"

My hands grip like a vice on the back of the chair directly in front of me to keep my body from shaking as best I could.

"I just know this is hard on you too-"

I laugh lowly.

"Ha, you have no clue what you're talking about! You understand how hard it is for me?" I inquire aggressively as I turn and stalk over to her.

I could hear the voice telling me to calm down, to step away and let it go. That voice sounded a lot like Josh and if I hadn't been so preoccupied with my anger it might have calmed me down.

"Do you know how hard it is to wake up from losing your virginity to the man you want to spend forever with to then see him tied up and cut clean in half all in front of your eyes?"

Ashley's eyes were now wide open in horror.

It took me a minute to realize what I had just said and finally it was like the switch came back on.

Nagging was the best way to describe the voice that told me to turn around. I didn't want to, but my body didn't want to listen. Slowly, I turn my head to my brother and find him now holding onto the back of the chair I just had been.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Ashley pleads again.

"Ashley! Just..stop okay? I don't want to think about what just happened. We're all just finding Sam! Okay?!" Chris says clearly aggravated.

The nagging feeling to apologize for just springing it on him was almost dully beating against my skull. I hated that disappointed look I found on Chris' face. Before long I had to look away and distract myself with trying to find clues.

"Look at this, guys." I hear Ashley say.

I turn to look at whatever it was she's found.

"What happened here?" She continues.

"Well, I'm no forensic expert but it looks like it was thrown." Chris comments.

Flashing my light on the new found evidence I manage to get closer and pick up the sharp shard of broken pottery.

"It's not looking good." I sigh as I stand and look around the theatre.

Nothing else was out of place. The only way out of here was either the main door or the side door which lead to the basement.

Instead of dwelling in this room I decided to head for the side door as a way out. At this point, I didn't care if they followed or not. The only thought in my head was; the quicker we find Sam, the quicker we can leave this hell hole and the easier it will be to grieve in peace.

The sound of the door slamming shut, accompanied by Ashley's scream made me almost jump out of my skin once Chris was the last through the door.

"What the heck?" Ashley cries.

If it were any other time and any other situation I would have been quick to comfort her. It was crazy that I even still had that nagging feeling to do just that.

With that passed us we head down the small, dark corridor and our only choice to go was left. Ashley, who was leading the way now, tried to open the door directly in front of us. Only getting it open a few inches before it smashes back and locks all on its own.

"This is so effed up!" Chris complains.

I was seriously starting to think this place was haunted.

"That's-that's really creepy," Ashley mumbles at the door.

I hang a left, ignoring the scared girl in front of me and go for the door that leads to the basement only for it to open when I get close enough. I suck in a breath and jump back at the surprise. The anxiety from earlier when I was down in the basement was slowly starting to creep back up.

"You can go first." I breathe to whoever was behind me.

Ashley walks to my side and I feel rather than see her hand as it hovers over my shoulder, contemplating whether or not she should comfort me. Eventually, she decides to scrap the idea and takes the lead. Chris is quick to follow after her, turning towards me to walk backwards as he silently checks on me. I wave him off lamely until he bumps into the girl before him.

It was now her turn to get scared apparently as she screams once again when she almost turns the corner.

"Wait a minute, did you see that?" She asks clearly freaked by whatever it was, pointing her flashlight directly down the hall.

"Uh..Did I see what?" Chris asked as he and I turn the corner to look.

"That! Chris! That!" Ashley screams more erratically as she continues to point at nothing with her light.

"What that was that?" Chris continues to question.

I follow behind the pair as I silently search for clues of which way Sam went.

"It was like a...see through shape...like a ghost!"

Now the haunted theory is starting to grow some legs. I feel my hands clam up at the mention of a ghost. Instantly I regret that stupid séance. We probably unleashed something we shouldn't have.

"Oh no." Chris grumbles.

"I'm serious!" Ashley proclaims. "Why won't you believe me? I said I saw it, doesn't that count for anything?"

"We've been through hell tonight, okay," Chris explains.

"You can say that again," I mumble as I flash my light forward.

"Your mind is fried, my mind is fried, and Charlies is..." He continues, looking back at me at a loss for words.

"Gone?" I help.

He doesn't think it's too funny as evident by the scowl on his face but decides to ignore it all together.

"I-I don't even trust what I've been seeing." He finishes.

"No! You're wrong! I saw it and I'm sure, Chris." She yells. Her eyes turn to me and she stalks overdetermined. "You believe me, don't you, Charlie?"

I watch her closely for a few moments before my eyes focus on Chris. A quick sigh leaves my lips and he already knows my answer.

"Alright, alright, maybe…It's..maybe you did see something." He concedes. "Let's just keep our heads."

Next thing I know Ashley has a grip on my jacket and is sobbing, "Are we going crazy down here?"

My eyes close on their own. I'm not sure if it was to reign in my emotions or to stop myself from pushing her off. Either way, I let her cry as she holds me for comfort, ignoring the twitch in my hand that just wanted to pat her on the head and tell her it was okay.

"It's the only place left that Sam could be, Ashley," I say lamely.

I don't know why my mouth was ready to comfort her yet my mind was ready to tell her off.

"I wish that we could just go find everyone else and-"

"What if Sam needs us?" It was Chris' turn to jump in on this. "What if she's in trouble?"

Ashley let's go of my sleeve and walks to Chris's side, cradling her head in her hands.

"Oh God!" She cries.

Eerily a resounding creek filters the room and we all turn towards the sound to find the door to the basement wide open. Ashley and I share a look of confusion, anxiety, and reluctance. Chris, however, doesn't seem to think it's too weird as he leads the way towards the ghostly door.

"Let's go!" Chris suggests as he jogs off through the door.

God! Chris are you crazy? Have you never seen any horror movie ever?

I look sideways at a distraught Ashley. Neither of us really wanted to go in there, but Chris was pretty much making us now.

I lamely wave Ashley to go first and follow begrudgingly behind her. We slowly creep down the lifeless stonewalled steps after my brother. At this point, I wasn't too upset with Ashley hovering so close to me. My heart was racing quicker than it had since the shed incident as I felt that familiar fear of the basement from earlier creep back in.

The sounds of a rhythmic beating against the pipes were enough to send a chill down my spine. As we took each step the sound grew louder and louder. Ashley flashes the light into every crevice and corner, illuminating our way as we transitioned from the already creepy steps of the basement to the main floor of it. As we turn the corner we finally meet Chris. I start and close my eyes as I stand next to my brother with a racing heart.

We follow after Chris silently. The sound of a loud bang almost has me in Ashley's arms. Instead, I feel a weight on my shoulder as she clings desperately onto it until she's able to calm her own heart. Once we do that we both make our way down the hall only a few steps before again a noise has us jumping from our skins. This time, however, Chris was able to join us.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! You've got to be kidding me!" He screams at the air as he jumps away from the sound.

My feet glide me over to my brother without as much as a single thought. My hands cling to him like they did when we were children and I would sneak into his room because I was convinced there were clowns hiding under my bed. The thought would have made me smile if we weren't trapped in such a crappy situation.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ashley joins in.

Just as Ashley speaks she turns around to flash the light on a toy horse that begins moving as if a child had just been playing on it. We all gasp in unison and I cling tighter onto my brother.

"Oh my God, that scared me," Ash mumbles into her hand.

"Oh my God, you scared me." I counter as I stare at the moving object.

I swear Ashley jumping at everything makes being down here so much worse.

"You knocked into it, right? You knocked into it?" Chris says panicky.

"I don't-I don't think so...I mean, I don't know!" Ashley answers confused.

"Chris she's like eight feet away from it. How could she 'knock into it?'" I reason as I watch the horse like a hawk.

Ashley continues to panic, crying, "How did everything get so freaky around here? Doors slamming and candles lighting up out of nowhere and that specter or whatever it was-"

"Ashley, I think you're kind of ignoring what's really happening here." Chris butts in.

"Don't tell me you didn't see that translucent white figure passing right by us!" Ash howls.

"We-we could be seeing things!" Chris analyzes.

I know he's mostly trying to convince himself. When he stutters like this I know he's scared too. Maybe Ashley thinks he's in denial, but Chris is on edge just like the rest of us. He can't explain it any more than we can.

"I'm not imagining things!"

"Yeah! Well, I mean, I saw things too! I-I-I saw what happened to Josh in the shed!"

It was that moment that my hands left their place around his arm and a newfound rebellion filled me. I didn't need him. Saw what happened to Josh in the shed, or caused what happened to Josh in the shed?

"You know, that's what I'm worried about!" He continues without missing a beat.

Once it leaves his lips I can feel him watching me closely as I prop myself up against the pillar adjacent to the haunted rocking horse.

"Oh...Chris...Charlie...I know..I know." Ashley softly voices.

"You know what I'm really worried about? Okay? I'm worried about Sam! What happened to her? If there's some maniac out here then she could be dead too!"

I physically felt sick. Surely he wasn't meaning to make the emotional turmoil hit me like a ton of bricks. He was just frustrated and scared like the rest of us. But that didn't stop the feeling of knives piercing my heart fade any less.

"Don't say that! Please, Chris!" Ashley sobs.

"Why, it could be true!" I counter as I push myself from the pillar. "I mean, who's to say any of us will make it out of this alive. I mean, what's really the point now anyway?"

I made sure to keep my eyes trained on the redhead in front of me and not my worried brother next to her. He was concerned about my mental state, hell even I was at this point, but I really didn't need to see the evidence of it on his face.

"Charlie, quit talking like you're going crazy okay, you're freaking me out worse!" Ashley continues to whine.

"Oh, I'm sorry that my opinion is freaking you out but if you haven't noticed we're all kind of in a creepy basement looking for our friend who just might be dead just like my boyf-"

"Enough! We're not getting anywhere fighting like this!" Chris jumps in as he maneuvers himself into my line of sight. "Let's just look around for some clues, okay? We need to find Sam."

With that, I decide to stomp off behind the pillar. When I turn the corner I notice an odd doll house that looked weirdly familiar.

The sound of footsteps are behind me and usually that would have made me jump, but I honestly had no time as the clear sound of Ashley's voice echoed off the walls near me.

"Look, look, look, Chris!" She says as she leans in towards the dollhouse next to me to get a better look. "You can see in the windows."

"See what? Tiny furniture?" Chris says as he walks up behind us.

"Yeah, looks like dolls...in a dollhouse." I deadpan and sigh as I straighten up and watch my brother come over to my side to also look inside.

"No! It's a whole scene, with the dolls and everything." Ashley replies.

"Huh, I guess you need a key if you want to play around in there," Chris comments when Ashley unveils a key hole on the top to open it.

Great, something else to look for. Did we have time for this? Shouldn't we be looking for the key that leads literally anywhere else around here?

"Is now the time to be reliving your childhood playing with dolls?" I sigh.

Walking back to the middle of the hallway I watch as Ashley begins to search around. Chris is soon to accompany me. If I was in any better of a mood I would have laughed when I saw Chris pull out his phone.

"What are you looking at?" I wonder as I peer over his shoulder to look down at the device.

That's apparently when the ghost decides to make another appearance...only to Ashley...again.

"Wait! Chris! Chris, Chris, Chris! The ghost!" She screams out, pointing towards the opposite end of the hallway that Chris and I were facing.

I was first to turn around and instantly I back up into the solid mass of my brother as I witness for the first time, with my own eyes, a white figure pass the end of the hall and vanish into the wall.

"What?" He says clearly frazzled.

"Didn't you see it?" Ashley remarks.

I'm not sure how he'd see that with his back completely turned the other way.

"No," He says disappointedly.

"You were looking at your phone, you dip. What are you tweeting?! Hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us?!"

"Ash, calm down, okay? There is no ghost here, ghost of what?"

"I saw it too, Chris." I finally am able to mutter.

He turns quickly to me and holds my shoulder as he watches me closely.

"You too? Listen, you're freaked out because of what happened with Josh-"

"Don't patronize me, Chris, I saw what I saw!"

"You're not paying attention, Chris! I saw it! Charlie saw it! I saw a ghost and it looked like Hannah!" Ashley turns to me and grabs my other shoulder. "It looked like Hannah, right?"

My mouth is agape as I try to recall through a fuzzy memory. Honestly, it could have looked like Hannah. I mean, it had shoulder length hair, but I was only able to see the back of it before it disappeared.

"I…" I look over to my brother sheepishly. "I-I don't know."

"Wait, wait wait, what?" He mutters confusedly.

"Or-or maybe Beth?" Ashley cries.

"Jesus, guys! What, do you think it followed us up here from the séance?" Chris screams toward us, I assume to talk to sense into us.

"I don't know, maybe?!"

"They didn't! Because ghosts don't exist, okay?"

I continue to watch my two companions in their screaming contest with slight annoyance. If there was something down here it was nice of us to just keep yelling and disturbing it.

"Okay, who talked to us at the seance, Chris?" Ashley counters.

Walking a couple inches past us Chris seems to have finally calmed down enough to go back to his regular level headed self.

"I don't know," He admits.

Without much of my own permission, my hand reaches out for his and I squeeze the skin tightly almost as if to keep him here with me in my time of terror. He seems to appreciate this though by the way he smiles and comes closer to my side. I don't look at him for I don't want to seem like I've completely given up on my grudge but honestly, after what I just saw all I needed was my brother. And Josh, but I can only get one out of the two. It's the best I got at the moment.

Next thing we hear has my heart skipping every other beat and my body shaking. It was the most bone-chilling scream of fear I'd ever heard coming from the end of the hall where we had just witnessed an unknown white figure moments earlier. To make matters worse, a picture flies from the wall and onto the floor as if it was ripped from it's hinges. I hiccup and look over to Ashley and my brother at a loss for words. I'm not sure if my brain can process this right now and manage to keep my heart pumping at the same time.

"What did that?" Ashley wonders from beside me.

Chris grips tighter onto my hand, which I had forgotten was still there, replying, "How does a picture just jump off the wall like that?"

"I don't know, but this is getting crazy," I mumble as I move closer to my brother.

Ashley was the first to begin walking towards the fallen picture. I, on the other hand, was only following because Chris was attached to me and I surely wasn't going to stand in the middle of the hallway by myself.

Once we get to the end of the hall we inspect the place the picture had been ripped from and find a key. First thought was that it had to belong to the dollhouse back there. I was quick to point it out.

"That must be for the dollhouse," I say as I point down towards the hall.

The second my eyes follow I scream and jump back as I get a clear shot of the figure from earlier. In my shock, Ashley follows after with her own scream and points towards the end of the hallway where we just were.

"Oh my God! There-look there!" She says turning Chris to look with a push on his shoulder.

I feel him shift and the stillness of his body afterwards is enough to worry me.

"Chris, you can't tell me you didn't see that!" She continues.

"Wow, that's, uh.." He mumbles in shock.

I watch my brother as he looks like his brain has shut down and he's malfunctioned.

"See? You do see it!"

"That's, uh...I dunno, I-I just-" He says at a loss for words before I feel him reboot next to me and a small scoff emits from his lips. "This is fucking crazy!"

The next second the comfort of his hand is gone, leaving my hands cold as I watch him run down the hall after the ghost.

"Chris, it's showing us the way." I hear Ashley say behind me.

"Chris!" I yell out, ignoring her, as my feet follow after him.

I don't notice that Ashley is behind me until I meet up with my brother where he stands in front of the dollhouse with his flashlight shone around as he looks for the ghost.

Once Ashley's made it over she walks up to the dollhouse with the key. I drag Chris by his sleeve over to her side to watch it as it opens.

"This is unbelievable. I feel like the ghost wanted me to see this." Ashley says.

As she pulls back the wooden front of the house she reveals something that makes me gasp and cover my mouth. There stood everyone involved in the prank in the room with Hannah at the door. At the top, Josh and Chris were on the couches, completely out. How would anyone know this? Unless...it really was the ghost of Hannah.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-what?! What is going on here?" Chris says next to me as he looks on at our new discovery.

"Oh God, it's like-"

"It's not 'like' anything! That's you guys, hiding there, waiting for Hannah. Last year." Chris interrupts.

"But it's, it's so accurate, I mean that's exactly where I was sitting...and that's where Matt was-"

"This was set up by somebody who was there!" Chris says.

"Or someone or something that was watching us!" Ashley wails.

Then comes in my logical brother once again to return to his natural glory. I can't say I've completely missed him.

"Maybe it's a warning. I think someone-I think someone put this here to mess with us."

"Like who? No one who was there would do something like this!" Ashley justifies. "No, it has to be the ghost, it's trying to tell us the maniac killed Hannah and Beth!"

"I think it's this bastard and he's just-trying to fuck with our heads!"

"Why would he set this all up, Chris?"

"He's trying to tell us he's going to come after us all too!" Chris says.

Just as his words finish I see movement in the Hannah doll. My mind can't process it before her eyes open on their own, sending all of us to jump back and scream. Right after the scare the hood of the whole thing pops open. Curiously Ashley looks inside.

Reaching in Ashley pulls out a pink journal of some kind. I move in closely to get a better look and notice it's the same diary I've seen Hannah have since last year.

"It's Hannah's diary," She says as she flips it open.

Silently I read the pages over Ashley's shoulder. When she finally reaches the last page she begins to read it aloud. It made my stomach fall at the way she talked about Mike. She was so infatuated by him and even though we all knew that we didn't know how much. I mean every page had his name on it!

"'Cozy fires and hot tubs and OMG Mike, I am so psyched to spend some time with him' I can't read this! It's so sad, Chris." Ashley wails.

With a sigh, she puts it back into the top of the house just as a slow creak of what sounded like a door unlatching fills the eerie silence.

"What was that?" Ashley whispers as we all listen in for any other sound of movement.

Slowly we begin to back up to look down the hallway.

"It came from down there," Chris comments as we all get a good view of the empty hallway.

I grab onto my brother once again and it has its desired effect of keeping my heart from making a home in my throat as we all begin to make our way down the hall to the door and the end.

Ashley takes the lead and investigates. Opening the door, we find nothing, that is until she walks further in only to have a figure pop up into her face. I feel a tug as Chris moves towards the door and have no choice but to follow him as my mind was too scared to even know how to let go of my brother at this point. The sound of the door slamming shut behind us makes me jump and it was then that I notice we're missing a comrade. Ashley was left on the other side.

I run to the door as I hear her fearful screams. We both fumble with the knob until I hear the latch and move back to let it open.

"Nothing," Chris says as Ashley books it inside and next to me.

"But you did see it, Chris. For real."

"I saw, something," He says unsure. "But, where'd it go?"

"Chris it's a ghost, they can just vanish!" I cry.

I still hadn't completely caught my breath since that thing popped up out of nowhere. However as the chaos begins to die down I find the ability to distance myself from my brother and continue on my grudge parade.

I begin to roam around the room looking at different things on the walls. It was a room covered with boxes and miscellaneous items that served no real purpose. As I look on the counters I notice a book, Ashley was by my side quickly to look at the new item.

"Hey," she calls out for Chris. "Look at this!"

His footsteps signal him coming closer and soon he's right next to us looking at the book.

"Doesn't seem as old as some of this stuff down here," I observe as I pick it up and examine it.

"A catalogue, for industrial lightbulbs?" Chris wonders.

"That is so random," Ashley mumbles next to me as I flip open the book.

"Josh's dad is a film director. It's not that weird for something like this to be down here, right?" I ask as I stop on the page with a specific light circled.

"Look, one lightbulb is circled." Ash points out seconds after I noticed the same thing.

"Looks like it's a powerful bulb. Josh…." I swallowed. Even mentioning him threatened to bring on the waterworks. I cleared my throat before I continue. "Josh talked about what lights to use on set a lot...it was his dream...to be a part of that world."

My eyes seemed to unfocus from the pages and drifted off to the conversation about what we wanted to be when we got older. It was enough to make me smile and want to weep all at the same time. Smile because it was something he loved and was passionate about. Weep because he was never going to be able to fulfill that dream.

I chew on my lip as I gaze down at nothing. I didn't even notice when Ashley grabbed an object right where the book used to be. My daydreaming seemed to last until Ashley gently pats my shoulder.

"We should go," She suggests softly.

With a quick nod, I place the book back in its spot and shine my flashlight forward to light the path.

Ashley leads the way but decides to take a detour as she notices something on the shelf. I walk a ways ahead to get a view of my brother before I look back to see what she found.

"Just when you think this place couldn't get any creepier," Ashley mumbles next to the shelf.

Just as my eyes land of the object in her hand, which I realized a second too late was a severed doll head, bugs crawled their way from every hole in the doll to the surface. Ashley screams and shakes violently to get the bugs off.

"Ugh, nightmare fuel." She groans. "Jeez!"

It was my turn to lead the way as I catch up to my brother down the dank hallway. Every step closer to him my anxiety lessened.

Of course, that couldn't last long as the ceiling started to rumble and dust fell from it as what sounded something like a mini earthquake rocked above us. I looked back at Ashley as she commented just what we were all thinking.

"Uhm...What was that?"

I preoccupied myself with searching the cluttered darkness. Boxes sat stacked up to the ceiling, haphazardly covered with white sheets. When I shone my light on them I could tell they'd been sitting there longer than the ones upstairs. This place surely hadn't been used in many years. It kind of adds to the creepiness factor, making me, even more, grateful I didn't have to trudge this place alone.

"Wait, there's a whole other room through here," Chris says. "It's mammoth!"

I walk cautiously towards him, careful not to pass him as I could see how dark it was through the new found passageway. My hand automatically grips my brother's shoulder and his own hand takes its own spot on top of mine for a quick second.

"Chris, I don't know if I want to keep going."

For once I agreed with Ashley, only slightly, however. I knew we had to go down there. Sam hadn't been anywhere else we've looked at so far, this was the only other place she could be unless she ran outside, which I highly doubted. There was no evidence stating she left that basement.

A small sigh passed my lips, it was even hard for my own ears to hear. My body twisted half way to give Ashley a reluctant sign of encouragement. Even if it was a small smile I could tell it, at least, helped her follow us down the stairs.

The floor was littered with trash, mostly paper. the walls had holes in them, showing the boards beneath. The paint was chipped and peeling from the walls. It was clearly an old, unused space that hadn't been looked after for years. Forgotten and left to rot away, alone. Silly of me to sympathize with plaster, but it was playing on my over sensitive emotions. Even if it was equally as creepy as it was sad it didn't stop me from imagining it in it's prime, how it could have looked if it had just been cared for.

"Where in the world are we now?" I hear Ashley ask, pulling me from my melancholy.

"It looks like a hotel." I murmur as my fingers brush the rusted paint of the walls.

"Yeah." Chris agrees. "Are you kidding me?" He continues in bewilderment as he makes it to the end of the hall before us and flashes his light at the corner.

"Did you know this was here?" Ashley wonders.

I have to admit, I was wondering the same thing. Chris knew much more of the blueprints of this massive place on the hill than I would ever hope to.

"This? This is like a whole 'nother hotel. I had no idea this was here." He answers.

Well, that settles that. This place was a secret, but why? Surely it didn't serve any purpose anymore. It was just walls and doors now.

I follow Chris around the corner and gaze around. I could imagine people here, just like us, only it was back to its original form. Most likely beautiful and modern for its time. Which had me wondering when this place was built in the first place. Imagining life back then was helpful in ignoring life now. It kept away the bad memories I didn't think I was strong enough to handle.

We were all stopped at a particularly huge chunk of wall missing when Ashley sighed, getting both Chris and I's attention.

"I don't think I can take anymore of this," She admits.

It was then that I noticed her ghostly appearance. I hadn't thought about how much this was taking a toll on her. Or, maybe I did but didn't bother to care.

"Yeah, I'm about at my limit here too." Chris also admits.

I was convinced it was to help make Ashley feel better more than anything. Surely my big brother wouldn't be scared of dark hallways. But once you factor in a maniac on the loose and the possibility of paranormal activity it's not hard to see why he would be.

"What about you Char?" He asks me.

I had been standing there with my arms crossed not bothering to participate in this status reveal, but I guess since he asked, "I'm fine."

It was a lie, of course, I wasn't fine. I didn't want to be here anymore than the rest of them, the only reason I hadn't run back screaming was because we had a friend in need and I wouldn't even know where to begin to go to get out of this hell hole.

"All I wanted to do was forget last year ever happened and-"

"To be honest, I'm not sure what Hannah thought she was doing." Chris cuts in.

My blood started to boil as he finished those words. So what if Hannah was going to do something she shouldn't have been doing, she didn't deserve to be lead on and taunted from her 'friends.'

"Yeah, well, you know how it is when you're crushing pretty hard on somebody."

I was surprised to hear Ashley defending Hannah and not herself in this situation.

"Great, so you're basically saying we put a vulnerable friend in a terrible situation and essentially caused her to run away, never to be heard from again," Chris says.

"No, she's saying she was the cause, not you Chris. Why do keep acting like you had anything to do with what happened last year?" I fume as my arms clutch tighter to my chest.

"Charlie, hey, it wasn't only Ashley who-"

"No, but she was part of it." I cut in.

I refused to back down on this. I was so sick of Chris lumping himself in on this prank when he was just as innocent as I was in this whole ordeal. I mean, if it wasn't for that damn prank my best friend and her sister would be alive today. Josh too!

"Okay, but Hannah should have known-"

It was Ashley's turn to talk some sense into Chris.

"If it was you, don't you think you would have run away? I mean, who likes being made fun of?"

She had a point. If we put Chris and Ashley as the shining stars of this prank surely Chris would have been upset too.

"People don't make fun of me," He answers, matter-a-factly.

I scoff and release my hands from their stronghold against my chest.

"Yeah to your face, bro." I enlighten him.

"What?" Clearly he was confused about this new revelation.

"Chris, we made her look so stupid in front of all her friends and the guy she liked. I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody." Ashley says.

"What if it had been me, Chris? Would it all be my fault too?" I scold as I decide to take the lead.

I hear my brother sigh behind me, every footstep mimicked my own. I knew he was only inches behind me, surely trying to think of something to say.

I could hear the apology in his voice when he finally figured out what to say.

"Charlie. You know I wouldn't think that."

I give him nothing more than a shrug as I slow down my pace until he's next to me.

It was a silent walk down the hall until we both turned at the sound of a concerned Ashley.

"Oh, no.."

"What is it?" Chris asked as he made those few small steps backwards to look at the object in her hand.

"Sam's bracelet. And she never takes this thing off."

Well, isn't that a great sign. My brother makes his way back to me and with a small shake of his head, letting me know he was just as worried as me at this point, he leads us further down the hall.

The arches that separate the rooms looked almost split in half, I notice, as we continue in the large room. I followed Ashley into the room further as she looked like she'd found something hidden away in the corner.

As I got closer and shone my light on it I began to get more confused at every passing second.

"Are these fake?" Ashley wonders the same exact question as me. "Why would anyone make fake newspapers?"

"That's a really good question," I answer as I lean down to brush my thumb against the stack.

I straighten up and glance at Ashley who's still examining the package. I make my way to my brother and with a shrug, I trudge forward. Ashley's small footsteps were only a few feet behind me before they stopped. I was already at the top of a dark stairwell, ready to descend.

"You know what? No!" She cries from behind me.

I twist my body to look at her. My eyes find my brother and plead with him to handle this.

"Ash-"

"No, I've had enough! I'm not going down any further into this nightmare, Chris!"

"Ashley, I understand, okay? I'm really freaked out too. But if Sam's down there all alone with a maniac, and we leave? We're basically killing her ourselves!" Chris tries to explain.

I couldn't agree more. But that's not what I was worried about. My brother, my brother who always maintained he wasn't scared of anything, just admitted the contrary. I guess fear was a powerful truth serum.

"Goddammit!" She finally relents.

"Ashley come on." He encourages.

"Why are you always right?"

I snicker at that. It wasn't meant to be bitter, but I didn't really care if it sounded like it was.

"I'm not always right," Chris says modestly.

"You can say that again," I mumble under my breath.

"Well," Ashley continues. "When you're right, you're right."

"I don't want to be, I wanna go leave." Chris continues without missing a beat.

"No, we've gotta find Sam." She sighs. "Let's go."

Finally, we begin to descend the stairs. And it's not looking much better down here. It was actually scarier and more secluded. I was started to feel chills ripple through my body as if warning me something bad was about to happen. I tried to ignore it, flush it out with a deep sigh, but nothing seemed to work as we made it off the last stair into another, darker, hallway.

"Chris...I'm getting a really weird feeling from all this," Ashley says, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks.

"Well I just, I can't shake the feeling that those fake newspapers have something to do with the guy that…" She trails off, sneaking a not so subtle peek at me and continues, less erratic, "killed Josh."

Well, I guess that explains why she stopped for a minute. That just brought a new ton of bricks to settle nicely on my heart. I sink my head, avoiding looking at anything but the floor.

"Like what? Like it's a...setup or something?" Chris carries on the conversation.

"Setup?" I ask as I kick my foot against the dusty ground.

"Yeah...but...I mean how? It almost makes sense, but it just feels like we're missing something."

We all take a moment to let the information sink in before it's Ashley who leads the way this time. We turn corner after dark corner following after her. I'm almost my brother's shadow as we continue until we enter into a dirty room that held an awful odor. Just as I stepped past the door it closed shut and locked on its own, making each of us jump from our skin and me into my brother's awaiting arms.

I was so tired of these jump scares! I stayed close to my brother, one hand clutched his sleeve as the other shone the light on all of the dirty utensils around the room. it was starting to look like something close to a slaughter house.

"That's us!" Ashley calls out.

Chris and I were right behind her moments later, staring at a wall with pictures of all of us...Except me.

"What is this like a fucking hit list? Christ!" Chris cries.

I move in closer, shining my light on every picture. I gasped as I noticed Emily's eyes were scratched out and a red line, what I could only assume was blood, trickled down beneath the picture. But what intrigued me most was that I was nowhere to be found. Everyone but me.

"Every one of us is on here, Chris! Except…" Ashley trailed off, looking directly at me, suspicion was clear on her face.

"Why aren't you on here Charlie?" She asked. Her voice was cracking and I knew she was scared. But surely she didn't think this meant I had something to do with any of this!

"Why does it matter? If any of us are on here it means we all are." Chris says, defensively.

He must have heard it in her voice too. With that, he places his arm around my shoulder and forces me to follow at his side. I try to ignore the daggers piercing my back from Ashley's icy gaze.

Ashley scurries past me a little more hesitantly than before, giving me apprehensive stares as she goes. I watch her with daggers of my own, resent the fact she would ever believe I would do something like this, that I would even be capable. The redhead walks up to a door and jiggles the handle, effectively opening the door to a room that held only a projector shining a white light on the wall. I pull myself from Chris's arm and follow Ashley inside. I can feel Chris's body heat close as he walked like a second shadow behind me.

By the time I made it to Ashley's side she was already seconds away from pushing the red switch. As she did the loud start up of the old contraption rang out, making Ashley jump and me following after. The sound of talking coming from people other than us made me search the room to find a video playing against the grimy tiled walls.

"Oh God, Chris it's from last year," Ashley says.

It was then that I realized. It was the prank. I had completely forgotten they were sadistic enough to capture it on video. I hadn't actually seen the prank, just heard the story. Heard how 'innocent' it was but when you see it with your own eyes you see it's anything but. They knew exactly what they were doing to poor Hannah. And even if she went in that room with the wrong intentions, knowing Mike was with Emily, she never would have deserved what they put her through.

"The stupid prank," Ashley mumbles behind me.

I hadn't noticed until now how tight my hands felt until I looked down and saw they were balled up in a fist I didn't remember making.

"Uh, this is a little...it's a little uncomfortable, huh?" Chris comments awkwardly.

He also didn't get the 'privilege' of watching this little home video our friends made.

"I've never seen this video..." Ashley admits. "She's just so..."

I guess we all are getting to see it opening night. But, she was there for the production.

"So, what?" Chris wonders.

The answer leaves my lips just as a tear falls down my cheek. "Alive."

"She has no idea." Chris comments, placing a much needed comforting hand on my shoulder.

I wipe the moister quickly from my skin on the sleeve of my jacket. Just as I do the worst part happens, Hannah begins to take over her shirt and we all bow our heads to give her some privacy. It was almost laughable that we did when you put it that way.

"Whoa, I forgot you were such a willful participant," Chris says.

Really Chris? Forgot or ignored?

"This is horrible. I couldn't feel worse." Ashley says.

"Looks like you wre enjoying yourself," Chris adds.

I was actually impressed with him. He was finally seeing what she and the rest of them did was wrong. It's not something you can just forgive with simple words of apology.

"That's the worst part, isn't it? We were just playing a prank, it was supposed to be funny." She tries to explain.

"Because playing on a 'friend's' emotions and video taping it was such an inventive and hysterical prank. I'm sorry we can't witness its masterpiece." I lash out at her, and although we all know she wasn't the mastermind she was the sheep, which makes her just as guilty.

"We didn't mean for any of this to happen, Charlie. How were we suppose-"

I turn so fast I'm almost certain I have whiplash. My eyes focus like a hawk onto hers.

"You're supposed to be a decent enough human being to know the difference. That's how."

At this point, Chris's hand on my shoulder felt more like he was holding me back than keeping me grounded.

Ashley lowered her head, shaking it as if to shake away the truth of my words before she looked back at me.

"I don't know how to make this better," She admits. "I never want to see this video ever again."

With that, I turn back around to face to the projector. I reflected on the conversation and was beginning to feel that familiar feeling of regret. It wasn't fair of me to take this all out on Ashley. I think out of anyone she's the most broken up about it. But she's here and Jessica, Emily and Mike aren't. She'd have to do for my aggression for the time being...Sorry Ash.

As I begin to focus back on the screen I'm almost shocked back into my depressed state. There, on the wall, sat a still frame of Hannah. I felt the tears wanting to well up again and almost gave in when the most unexpected and nerve wrecking thing to happen thus far replaced Hannah's alive face on the screen to monstrous woman screaming at us before the projector cut off.

It was safe to say we all jumped about a foot in the air. I backed away into the wall of my brother for comfort that he was more than happy to give.

"Oh my God, Chris-Chris-Chris, what is going on!" Ashley screams.

I turn around to face them, not trusting the screen to stay blank.

"Ash-Ash, slow down okay!" Chris tries to comfort the hysterical girl.

"I can't handle this-ghosts, and these videos and everything just flying around-"

"Just calm down-listen to me for a second."

"What-What? Calm down? Why should I calm down? I'm freaking out right now!"

"This has got to be someone messing with us!" Chris finally gets the chance to explain.

"What?"

"Think about it-ghosts don't hook up video cameras! They don't play games."

"Oh really? Since when did youT

"I never said I did-"

"Then who would set all this up? Seriously, I'm asking." Ashley pushes.

"I don't know, maybe the same person who tied you up and killed Josh."

Well, that was another twist in the knife. I slip my brother's hand from my shoulder and decide to hug myself. It was easier to keep reality away like this.

"Oh, right." Ashley sighs.

As he watches me and inches closer, not letting me revert back into my own mental hell, Chris adds, "The same person who might have Sam, right now!"

"Maybe you're right."

"I wish I wasn't."

I feel my brother's arm back around my shoulders and the heat of his body as he pulls me in close. My arm finds a home around his waist as he guides me out of the room.

Chris leads me down the hallways without much input from me. I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I was still wondering what me not being on that hit list meant, why there was the prank video ready to be seen on the projector, and why Josh wasn't the one here holding me right now like he should be. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Chris physically slumped beside me before voicing his changing mood.

"Oh, crap," He said, pulling away from me as he shined his light on a dark red stain on the door right before us.

"Look at this," He says worriedly.

"Blood?!" Ashley cries.

"Might be Sam's." Chris sighs as he starts to fumble with the door. "Alright let me see if I can get this open."

I watch as my brother struggles with the door. "Urgh-got it, but- damn this thing is heavy!"

"Be careful!" I cry as I inch closer to give him a hand. I do my best to hold open the door from the outside to let Ashley go through first.

"You gotta come through, I can't hold it! Come on!" He continues to groan.

"Oh, Chris, Charlie! I think I just saw Sam over there!" Ashley suddenly cries.

"Ashley, are you sure it's Sam?" I groan as I feel the door start to slip from my grasp.

"I don't know but come on I think we should check it out!" She continues.

"Well, I'm pretty sure whoever's bleeding came through here, okay? So we really gotta get moving!" Chris explains.

"Okay, yeah, you're right. I'm coming." Ashley finally agrees.

Ashley sneaks through as Chris moves out of the way to let her in. It was then that the door slipped between both Chris and I's hands at the same time, effectively shutting me out before I even had the chance to get through.

"Charlie!" Chris screams and bangs against the door.

In my shock, I look around for some other way through. The only way was through the direction Ashley said she saw Sam. With a little luck, I might just be able to find her and find a way inside.

"I'll catch up to you!" I call out with my forehead pressed against the cold steel of the door.

"Charlie no, I can get the door back open!" He tries to reason.

I'm already trying to be brave by making it passed the double doors only for them to strip me of my bravery as they close all on their own behind me. I manage to keep my shriek quiet behind my hand as I stand frozen in shock.

With my hands still plastered to my mouth to calm myself, I notice the hole in the wall. The boards made it hard to see what was just beyond it. With small steps, I make my way closer and peer into the darkness.

The light was so dim I could hardly make out the figure leaning over what looked like a desk. It was because of this that I almost didn't see it as the figure twisted and looked my way. I was sure it had seen me before I ducked down, hands still against my mouth to keep my breathing from being heard. The heavy footfalls of thick boots made their way just behind me as my back sat against what was left of the solid half of the wall. Right above me was the gap and if he just looked down I know he would be able to see me. This had to be the psycho because it surely wasn't Sam.

My heart felt like it was in overdrive like it was ready to propel itself out of my chest. I heard the heavy breathing of the masked maniac above me, which didn't help my heart one bit. A warm liquid pooled at the top of my hand clasped mouth. I hadn't realized I was crying. I didn't even understand why I was crying. Maybe because I was only inches away from the man who killed my boyfriend and I was too much of a coward to do anything about it. What could I do anyway? It's not like I had a weapon. Even if I did I don't know if I could hurt another human being, even if they were pure evil.

I manage to slowly scoot myself away from the gaping hole until I made it to the corner. With a much-needed breath I stood and as quietly and quickly as I could I made it to the end of the hall where a door sat. I cautiously turned the knob, sure not to make a sound and slipped passed the small opening I made for myself.

As I close the door a small creak rings out making a sense of doom fall over me. What if he heard that? Would he come after me? My thoughts were a jumbled mess as I back up from the door, oblivious to anything around me but that God forsaken door that could be the reason I die right now. That was until I felt my back bump into something and turn to find a clown right behind me. I scream and fall to the ground, the tears falling freely now and I throw my hands out to block whatever blow was sure to come my way.

That was until I heard the voice of my brother. I take a deep breath, open my eyes, and sit up quickly. My feet have me inches from my brother in a matter of milliseconds and my arms are around him just as fast.

"Oh my God, Chris." I almost sob.

I didn't care how weak I surely looked or how much I was supposed to hate him, he was my brother and I needed him now. I was inches from sure death and I would have died completely alone without saying that I was sorry. It put into perspective this whole situation. How serious and life threatening it all truly was.

My hands grip the back of his shirt tight as my tears get soaked up by the fabric of his sleeve.

"I'm sorry." I cry into his shoulder. And I was, I was so sorry for blaming him, for being so hateful. We were family, and we needed each other, now more than ever.

"I'm here. You don't have to apologize. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise." He lulls in my ear, shushing me softly.

It took a moment before I was able to calm down. Once I did I pull from my brother's embrace and instead hold his hand to keep myself calm.

"Charlie, what happened?" Ashley probs cautiously.

I shake my head. It probably would sound like I'm overreacting if I told them I had had a wall between me and the psycho. But, in the aftermath, it was enough to scare anyone straight. Instead, I decided to focus on the object on the floor. It was now that I could actually examine it.

"What is that thing?!" I ask.

"It's a dummy, dummy," Chris says in an attempt to make me laugh.

I try to crack a small smile up at him, but I was sure I had failed.

"But, why is it-"

"Wearing Sam's clothes? I have no friggin idea." He says.

"Where'd you get that thing?"

"From the fridge."

"It was just standing there, propped up like someone wanted it to be found," Ashley adds.

"Yeah...but why were you carrying it around?" I sniffle as I wipe the tears from my face. I was finally starting to feel more at ease at my brother's side.

"I didn't think you'd believe me. And I think it's...You know," Chris sighs heavily beside me. "Not a good sign."

"For Sam?" I wonder, dreading to hear what I already know.

"For any of us. But yeah, mostly for Sam."

I figured now was as good a time as any to mention the danger just beyond the door.

"I saw him."

"Him who?" Chris asks.

"The...maniac. He was right on the other side of the wall. I could...hear...him breathing. Right above me as I hid." I struggled to get it out as every word made my anxiety and fear rise once again.

"What? Where? Where'd he go?" Chris asked as he looked around the corridor for any trace of the masked man.

Ashley looked like she was going to follow my example and cry herself.

"I don't know, but we have to be quiet. He was in some other room, I don't know where it is exactly, but it's close." I whisper to them to signal they need to stay at this level.

"Please no!" Came the distinct cry of Sam from...somewhere.

We were all in panic mode as it sounded pretty close.

It was Ashley who leads the way through another set of double doors. I held on like a second skin to my brother as I followed after her. Just as we got passed the door we saw a body in clear view, tied up to a chair. The blonde hair of the person was enough of a tell; it was Sam.

"Oh Chris, oh no!" Ashley cries as we all gather around our friend.

We were all afraid to get much closer in case...She wasn't alive.

I'd seen my fair share of dead bodies. I didn't want to see any more.

It was Ashley who was brave enough to turn the chair around so we could see her face.

"Sam! Chris is she dead! Holy shit, holy shit!" Ashley cries as Sam's body slumps in the chair.

"She's not. She's not dead." Chris reassures a panicked Ashley.

"How do you know?"

"She's still breathing," He confirms.

It was my turn to be brave as I move in closer. My pointer and middle finger find their way to her neck to check her pulse. A heavy sigh leaves my lips as I turn my head to confirm to them that she was indeed still alive.

"Then what the hell is wrong?" Ashley asks, leaning in closer.

"She's been knocked out," Chris concludes.

"Oh no no no! This is bad, this is bad we have to get her out of here!"

I straighten up and turn to my brother. Just as I do I see him getting pulled into the darkness. A shrill leaving his startled lips.

My light is stuck facing the ground as my body is too shocked to shine it on the intruder. I couldn't think. All I could do was watch as my brother falls to the ground. I wasn't even sure if that meant he was alive or dead.

The sounds of Ashley screaming next to me were all I could focus on. My vision was blurred and it wasn't until I felt the familiar warm liquid cascading down my face that I knew why. I was crying, again.

Ashley manages to flash the light on the intruder and we get a good look at his mask. It was some sort of freaky Halloween clown mask that alone would strike fear into anyone's heart.

"No, get back! Stay the hell away from us!" Ashley screams.

I've somehow managed to get behind her and watch almost in slow motion as a small gleam of light shines from her back pocket and in the next second finds it's way into the masked man's shoulder.

A wounded cry comes from the man, propelling him backwards until the shock wears off.

"Oh no no. Live and learn!" He screams before charging towards Ashley.

In the next second, his hand is raised into a fist and it connects to her face. A loud crack is echoed through the room of bone connecting square with bone. Ashley falls and all that's left is the psycho and me.


	10. Halloween Masks

**Special thanks to my beat Ads! 3**

 **Here we go again! I hope this came out well enough for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm frozen with nothing but my flashlight to shine on the threat's face as he makes his way towards me. My mind begins to notice things, like the man's slight limp or the way he keeps mumbling 'live and learn,' and how every step he takes his shoulders start to become less and less tense.

I don't know how I managed but I had somehow walked until my back hits against the wall. He just kept walking closer and closer, but what was surprising to me was that he wasn't trying to hit me too or knock me out somehow. It's only moments later that he's directly in front of me. If I wasn't so scared I would have wondered why he didn't just get it over with already. Instead, something that shocked me to the very core happened.

A gloved hand that had just been the fist that knocked out Ashley flattened into a relaxed open palm and gently found it's way to my cheek. It was then that the fear relinquished so the confusion could get a turn.

He was caressing my cheek, as if to tell me he wasn't going to hurt me.

"What?" I managed to squeak out.

His masked face began to inch closer and closer. I tried to move away but he had me trapped against the wall. The cold plastic made it's target against my lips, as if he was trying to kiss me through the mask. I was frozen for a moment before the situation finally processed. I pushed as hard as I could against the man and tried to turn my head away to get him off. Instead he completely pulled away but his hand remained on my cheek. It was almost as if he also realized what he'd done as he finally pulled back and put distance between us. I was still too afraid to run. Instead I watched, paralyzed, as he turned to pick Ashley up and hoisted her over his shoulder and then made his way next to Chris and pulled on his collar.

At that I made a meek attempt at a noise of protest to get his attention. The masked man takes a small glance my way, watching me closely to see what I would do about this, and continued to drag my brother as he made his way to the only exit of the room. He watched me the whole time, probably to make sure I didn't try to bum rush him.

I should have, I conclude once the doors slam behind him, but it was only then that my body allowed me to move again. What had just happened? And how do I get us out of this before he comes back?

Once the clouded thoughts had cleared I looked over to Sam. The small rise and fall of her chest calmed me. He let Sam live, maybe he'd be generous enough to extend that to Chris.

The shuffling of my feet bounces off the walls as my eyes focus on the door as I make my way closer to Sam. My mind was on overdrive. I had to wake Sam, I had to have someone here with me. The anxiety was too much. It was going to take over soon. I could feel it. Then I'd be useless to anyone. I didn't want to sit back and watch my brother get slaughtered like my boyfriend because I couldn't handle this.

My hand makes contact with the back of the wooden chair. Eyes following where i'd placed my hands and I double check that Sam was indeed still alive. With a relieved sigh I grip onto her bare shoulders and am startled by how cold they were. It was like touching a cube of ice. My hands rub against the cold skin, trying to warm her before I begin to shake her, lightly at first. Every shake as her body stayed limp grew harsher. She wasn't waking up! Why? The shakes had become desperate as I called out for my friend. The longer she was out the more likely he would come back and I would once again be alone with him. Next time who knows what he would do.

No sooner did the countless possibilities of every torture scene from every horror movie i've ever seen passed through my mind did the steel door creak. The scrapping of a boot dragging against the ground was approaching my frozen body. I had been too startled and afraid to turn around and see the psycho as he approached. As if not seeing him meant he wasn't really there.

The small trail of liquid made it's way down that familiar path of my cheek and a heavy hand places itself comfortably on my shoulder. A small sob that I attempted and failed to stifle makes it's way out and the new hand on my shoulder squeezes down almost comfortingly. My lip is nestled between my teeth to keep the heavy breathing to a minimum but I'm sure my fear is obvious.

The hand sits there for a while before I feel the pull of the hand turning me. I cry out and shut my eyes as I'm twisted around to face the heat of the body in front of me. I could feel my body shaking and my hands grabbing the fabric of my shirt at my sides to try to calm myself. Nothing was working. But as time went on and nothing happened the more bold I became. Why wasn't he doing anything? Slowly my eyes start to peel open. I wasn't sure what I would find, not even sure if I really wanted to find out, but my body wanted to know more than my brain did.

"You don't need to be scared, little bird." The psycho says as my eyes open into slits.

His image is blurred and I can hardly tell how close he is to me. For a moment I forget he's close enough I could lean in and become a second skin. Why wasn't I trying to get away? I tried to make my body move but it stood comfortable against the heat of this psycho. I chalked it up to being cold however just to shoo away the guilt. What was perplexing more than anything was why this felt familiar, and dare I say even, safe. Like it was obvious why and yet I couldn't figure it out. Maybe I was more messed up than I thought I was. Or maybe I was so scared that all rational thought had completely left the building and landed me in the nut house.

I focused on the boots of the psycho's shoes to keep my mind off what was going on. The same thought kept creeping up as the psycho's hands gripped my shoulders. 'Why aren't you trying to hurt me? Why are you comforting me when you're the one I'm scared of. And most of all why am I allowing it.'

"Where's my brother?" The voice didn't even sound like me.

I wouldn't have recognized it if I hadn't felt the vibrations in my throat.

Instead of an answer his hand leaves my shoulder both of them join at the side of my skull to capture my head. Gently he lifts my head as his finger brushes against my cheek, picking up the residue of my tears I had forgotten about.

"Please, don't hurt him." How I was managing to speak, let alone ask for favors was beyond me.

I would call it brave if I didn't believe I was being so stupid to even engage with this killer. And then it hit me, like a ton of bricks. That was exactly what he was. A killer. This was the person, the actual flesh and blood person, that was responsible for Josh not being alive right now. And it was with that realization that I began to fight back. I began to beat against his broad chest, scream, cry, even throwing in a kick at one point. I did all of this and the monster did nothing back. He just stood there, taking it. He didn't hurt me back and it made me grow more frustrated and angry. As my hard fist made contact with his wound, completely by accident, he finally moved. Even still he didn't hit me like he had Ashley. Instead he wrapped his large arms around me and pulled me to his chest and began walking backwards out of the door.

I screamed the whole time, blaming him where he was responsible, threatening him if my brother met the same fate as my boyfriend. I did every crazy thing I could think of before he plopped me down into that wooden chair. The same chair I tried to rise from to get away only to be pushed back into it, with little more than the necessary force to overpower me. I heard the groan come from behind the mask as I kicked him in his thigh. Still no force was brought down upon me.

"Stop moving!" He screams as he holds me in place.

Still there was no pain. I was only partially startled that he's even raised his voice to me, finally, after all my struggling and fighting. But, I stopped. It was as if the command had brought the awareness of my fatigue from the fighting, from the fear, the search for Sam and the helplessness of it all, to my mind and my body was ready to shut down. And that's exactly what it did as a thick blanket of black obscured my vision and I was forced into the darkness.

* * *

The sound of my name brought me back into reality.

It was distorted and panicked. I wouldn't have recognized it until my eyes landed on my brother and it was as if it all clicked. That was when the realization of where I had passed out came to light. I had been fighting, so very hard, for the first time since everything went down and then nothing. I couldn't remember anything else. I didn't think about how long I was out for. The only thought was that I had allowed myself to get captured. I should have fought harder, for Chris.

I look on at my brother who looked like he had just gotten over a heart attack. He was breathing heavy, his eyes were wide behind his glasses and his face was blotchy and red. I could have even sworn I saw the light catch on the hollow of his cheek when he turned a certain way. Had he thought I was dead? That was the only explanation for why he looked as if his heart had completely stopped seconds before I'd opened my eyes.

"Oh thank God! I thought you were dead." The quiver in his words answered my question.

"I'm fine. I promise." I croak.

My throat was so dry and scratchy from the screams that I was surprised I could even speak anymore.

"How's Ashley?" I mumble as I scan the girl who sat at the table across from my brother; limp.

It was then I realized I wasn't apart of this get-together. I was feet away, an observer, but not a participant. What did the psycho have planned for those two? Why wasn't I apart of it?

"She's out cold. I don't know what's going on. What did he do to you? Are you hurt? Did he touch you?" Chris said, every word growing more and more hysterical. "If he fucking touched you I'll kill him!"

He pulled against his restraints that I hadn't noticed he had, which made me aware of my own (though mine was only a snug bit of duct tape compared to his zip ties), as he focused on trying to get free to check on me.

"He didn't do anything Chris. I pass out on my own." I assure him.

I didn't want him to over exert himself worrying about me when compared to everyone else I was fine. I was more worried about him and Ashley at the moment.

"Ashley!" I call out to the girl.

A small bit of movement and a groan leave the girl. I watch my brother sigh as he watches her closely.

"Ash!" He calls out to wake her further.

It was then she lifted her head and we saw the damage. Her left eye was basically a big mass of dark purple. I sucked in a breath as I imagined how painful that must be. And as much as she and I weren't on good terms I didn't like seeing her hurt either. I grit my teeth as I think about who did that to her. The only good thing was that he didn't kill her right then and there.

"Aw, Jesus Ash-what did he do to you?" Chris comments as he gets a good look at her under their direct light.

I could only see it slightly but I could tell it was bad.

"I think...he hit me." She said.

She might have been foggy on the details, but I remembered everything, right down to the sound of knuckle connecting with bone. I was actually surprised it wasn't worse.

"Shit! I'm gonna murder his fucking face off." Chris says.

"What is this?" Ashley cries as she too is beginning to grasp the reality of the situation.

We weren't free anymore. We were captured. We were now his dolls to play with anyway he'd like.

"Ashley calm down." I call out as I begin to try and scoot my chair closer to them.

I was surprised when it actually moved. He hadn't bolted it down. It was only moving millimeters but at least I could get closer to them.

"This is him." Chris says.

"No, Chris."

"It's the guy who killed Josh." He continues as he watches me inch closer.

"Oh God no! Oh God, Chris!" Ashley was now in complete hysterics.

"Ashley, it's gonna be okay!" I cry out as I try harder to move closer to them.

"You murdering piece of shit!" Chris cries out into the air while Ashley continues to freak out and I continue to scrap the legs of the chair against the ground.

"You monster!" He continues.

"Look around! We're gonna die Chris!-I don't think I'm ready to die!" Ashley cries.

"No one is going to die. You hear me Ashley! Not anymore!" I wail as I close my eyes from the strain trying to move this chair closer to them was putting on me.

"I wish I could tell you, Chris. It's just not fair!" She continues.

I focus on trying to get closer instead of interpreting what she was trying to say. Even in my state, It was obvious but Chris didn't seem to grasp it all the way.

"What? Tell me what?" He answers calmly.

"It's too late Chris, what's the point?"

"Stop it, just, say."

"We're always talking around it. And now, I mean we've wasted everything!"

"Ashley, none of it was wasted."

"What do you mean?"

"Every second that I spent with you was the only thing I ever wanted to do with my time."

"What are you saying Chris?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you how I felt. Ashley I swear when we get out of this-"

And just as he was about to confess the sounds of spinning saws rings out into the room. We all direct our eyes to where the sound comes from and all our hearts are firmly in our stomachs as we see them spinning metal feet above Chris and Ashley's heads.

I move quicker to get to my brother, pulling on the restraints as I do. I feel so helpless as my brother and Ashley scream out in fear. I can't do anything. Why can't I be stronger!

"Ashley, I'll get you out of this, I won't let you die!" He cries out before turning his head my way. "Stay back Charlie! Don't come any closer! Stay the hell back!"

And then as if to add to the foreboding, the voice of the disembodied psycho echos above us.

"Hello there my special little subjects."

"I'm so scared Chris." Ashley murmurs across from my brother.

"Don't be scared Ash." He looks at me. "Don't be scared Charlie. You stay back!"

I shake my head at my brother. He must be crazy if he thinks I'm just going to watch, again, as this psycho takes the last person that means anything to me. I knew if Chris died I would die right along with him. I wouldn't be able to live in a world without him. It was hard enough without Josh, but without Chris it wouldn't be possible.

"No!" I scream as I try to tear off the duct tape from around my wrists.

"Oh you should be Ash, because here's the twist: Chris has made on fatal choice already today and now, he must make another. Chris, you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Ashley, or you can shoot yourself. Who ever is left, can live! The choice is yours."

"No!" I scream as I watch my brother hold the gun in his hand. "No, you can't Chris!"

What could I do? How could I stop this? If someone had to die I couldn't watch either of those people be them. I couldn't witness the loss of life again. I wouldn't be able to handle it. There was only one solution.

"Shoot me!" I cry.

My head falls and the fight leaves me. This is the only way, I might as well accept it.

"I can't...I can't watch anyone else die. Not when I can finally do something about it! Please! Chris, shoot me. If someone has to die it has to be m-"

"Shut up!" He screams at me.

My eyes are wide and I can't breath for what feels like forever.

"I could never do that! I'd rather die than ever see you hurt! Don't you understand that? Hate me, for what happened to Josh. Never speak to me again, cut all ties with me, but I could never be in a world without you! So don't ever say something like that again! Never again do you hear me Charlotte?!" It was in this moment that I saw my brother cry like when we were children for the first time since we hit puberty.

I watch my sobbing brother as he tries to reign in his tears and gain back control. I don't know why I hadn't expected those words to hurt him. Why I ever expected he would actually listen to them. I never would have if he'd been the one to say it to me. I couldn't.

My head falls again as the energy drains from my body once again and shame replaces it. How could I ever ask my brother to do that?

But if he couldn't do that, then what were the other alternatives. Watch someone die again. I couldn't do that.

"Please, switch with me! I'll make the choice. Don't do this to him again!" I sob right along with my brother.

I had to get him out of this. If anything else, I had to make sure Chris was safe. I wouldn't hurt Ashley. I just needed to be the one to make the choice. Chris wouldn't do it, it had to be me. It couldn't be anyone else.

"Be quiet Charlie!" He screams at me again. "It's me! It has to be me!" He cries as he puts the barrel of the gun to his jaw.

I scream until my throat is raw and the copper taste of blood is coating the lining of it.

"Chris stop! Don't! I can't watch this! You can't leave me! Please. I'll do it. I'll be the one just let me do it please!" I cry out as I look up into the rundown ceiling.

The psycho had to let me switch with Chris. He had to!

The voice of the psycho invades the room once again, with even worse news than before.

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen. You see, you're much too important. You, are innocent. You'll remain where you are. Those are the rules."

"Fuck you!" I find myself screaming into nothingness.

"Charlie…" Chris cries with the barrel pressed firm against his jaw once again. "I love you."

"No! Chris!" The sound of my blood curtling scream rings out at the same time as the gunshot and my world is over.

* * *

My eyes were closed shut. I had shut out the whole world, convinced what had just happened had all just been a dream. I couldn't actually see it with my own eyes. I couldn't. I felt my body rocking back and forth in the chair, humming a tune from when Chris and I were younger and he would sing it to me to calm me down during thunderstorms. It calmed me enough to forget why I even needed to be calm in the first place.

And then it was all disrupted by a loud bang and Ashley screaming.

"No! no no no, get away!"

I followed where the bang came from first and saw two people I hadn't been expecting to see; Mike and Sam. I didn't have time to process seeing them before I looked over at Ashley and catch the small glimpse of blonde hair before all of my attention is on my 'very alive and not dead' brother who begins shooting at the psycho coming our way.

Everything was happening too fast for my brain to catch on.

"Oh Chris." The psycho says as he walks out from behind me and onto the other side of the table in front of us. "Oh Chris, Chris, Chris. Oh, you've heard of blanks before. I mean, really?"

And as he plants his feet onto the ground his hands reach to the base of his mask. Everything is so quiet as we anticipate who was to be revealed behind that mask. I could feel the blood pumping in my veins. Every nerve was on fire as the horrible halloween mask slipped from his face to reveal the most beautiful face in the world that I thought I would never get to see again.

"Josh…"


	11. The Descent

_**Okay, so I first wanted to start off by saying I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating this story. I lost all muse for it and as you can see from my other works on here, that happens often. I'm hoping this new found muse will stay for a while, but I also don't want to get your guy's hopes up. So, all I can say is please to kill me and enjoy.**_

 _ **Also, I wanted to say to**_ Kuromei Aibyouka _ **that I noticed your drawing and I loved it! You are a fantastic artist and I just want to give you all the hugs! I love fanart and I have to give you credit for actually bringing my muse back for this story. So everyone**_ thank _ **Kuromei**_ Aibyouka _ **for that! Okay, and finally, cliffhanger over!. ENJOY XOXO DANI 3**_

 _ **warning: suggestive language**_

 _ **disclaimer: I do not own the characters or story of Until Dawn**_ besides _ **my**_ oc _ **Charlie and her story.**_

* * *

I broke down.

I was crying harder than I ever had before. It was as if I was finally alive again. I could finally breathe. The desire to even want to again was back. All because he was there, in front of me. Real. It didn't even cross my mind that it meant he was the one behind all of this. That didn't matter. What mattered was that he was actually breathing.

I rock in my chair to get closer, calling out his name as if it were in worship. It was then that I felt hands on my wrists, pulling at the loose tape. I don't even glance to see who it was, it didn't matter. Josh was all I could see.

Everyone called out to him, but all he did was laugh. He glanced at me briefly and when he would his laughter would falter. Instead, he kept his eyes on everyone else. I didn't realize it then, but his eyes were different when they were focused on the others. I couldn't see the real Josh in them. They were wider, if that were even possible, dilated and focused. But even that didn't get through the 'Josh is alive' fog I was in.

"Oh, very good! Every one of you, got my name!" He calls out as he walks over near me.

My eyes travel over every inch of him, making sure he was real. He had to be real.

"And after all you've been through, good, good-good-good. I mean, how does that feel? Right? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean panicked? All those emotions my sisters got to feel one year ago. Only, guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off! No! Nope! Oh no no no they're gone!"

The minute my hands were free I was at his side. I was glued to him; body against body and I was never letting him go. Euphoria fell on me as the heat of him that had kept me warm this whole year was back when I thought I'd lost it forever.

"I thought you were dead!" I cry into his collar.

I feel his large hands as they rub lovingly onto my back. He squeezes me back, his head also placed in my neck. The moment however was cut short when Mike pulls me away and flush against his chest, carrying me over to my brother who then takes over keeping me away from Josh.

A whisper of, "Are you crazy?" from my brother was ignored as I looked on and tried to pull myself from his restrictions. But, yes, I'm pretty sure I was crazy.

"I don't know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing!" Mike says behind me.

"Oh come come come come. Why the long faces? Come on!" Josh continues. "It's good to get the heart racing every now and then, right? And race they did. Every one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat. I hope you appreciated my little phantasmagorical spectacle! I mean, no detail too small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic! And all that gore? I mean, gore, there was gore galore! Fake bodies...I mean, God, that shit was expensive! And no retakes! Nope, nope, nope, only double takes. Oh you should have seen your faces. Hook line and sinker for every little stinker!"

I had began to notice the relief began to dwindle with every little word he spoke into anger and betrayal. The way he spoke about pretending he was dead as if it didn't kill me for real. It was like he didn't care that he was playing with emotions, mine specifically as ifI meant nothing to him! Like he didn't see anything wrong with making me believe that he was dead! And then torturing me with these elaborate mechanics to think my life was in danger and the lives of my friends and family. And as the relieve left and the anger seeped in I found my own self moving away from him without the restraints of my brother as the realization that this wasn't Josh at all. As if he was truly dead. This man wasn't him. I'd seen Josh lose it, but he was never harmful or vindictive when he lost his grip on sanity. He was never not himself.

My heart retched, it wanted to leap through my chest and away from this hurt. I wanted to rewind to when I thought he was gone because at least then I could ignore the pain to survive for my brother. But there was no shutting it off when you were assured your safety as the threat turned out to be your own boyfriend. It would be a miracle if none of us wound up as out of touch as Josh after this. I'm certain I would welcome it.

"Josh." The disgust in my voice almost made me wretch. Never would I have thought this tone would come from me toward the man I love. And love I still did because the worst part was how much love still filled my broken heart as I looked at him.

His green bugs look at me and the hurt in them was enough to make me bow my head. He can't make me feel guilty when he just conned us all. I wouldn't allow myself to feel bad.

"Why did you do this. How could you?" The tone didn't leave my voice and it was almost scary how leveled my voice was. I wanted to scream and kick and punch but the thought of hurting him was enough to make me sick. There was a phantom of thought that I might have when he'd tied me down and it made my gut wrench.

"Don't even ask this squirrelly little runt. He's got no clue. He's out of his fucking tree." I hear Mike say near me.

I look at him as if it finally dawned on me. He wasn't taking his meds.

I had suspected it when he was always taking his alone time away at the cabin, it scared me even. But I figured he was looking for closure. Come to find out he was looking for revenge that I though he never wanted.

"He's definitely off his meds." I say towards Josh accusatory. "Josh this is why the doctor says to take them. Look at what you've done!" I almost scream as I gesture around to the may or may not be real dangerous weapons above our heads.

The familiar wetness was back on my cheeks and I wipe it away violently as I look at my shaking hands on my stomach.

"Aw come on, babe, revenge is the best medicine!" Josh says. I hear shuffling in front of me and his boots come into view.

I hated myself for craving for him to reach out and touch me as another part of me wanted him to keep his distance.

"You're done!" I hear Mike say and it puts me on edge.

Mike was a physical guy. When he meant done it was more like he was gonna kick the shit out of you. And the thought of Josh getting hurt had me on protection mode.

I turn to look at Mike, my eyes in slits as I almost growl, "He's sick. He needs his meds not your fists, Mike!"

Mike looks at me and a brief passing of understanding graces his dirt covered face.

I felt a little more at ease…Until familiar hands touch my cheek. I hadn't meant to flinch away but I did and the look on Josh's face was heart breaking. I should have felt less bad about it but I had come to the understanding that he wasn't completely his self. At least for the time being that thought alone would help a small amount in this betrayal.

"Tell me you brought your medication, Josh." I whisper, almost as if talking calmly and quietly would bring him down from whatever high he was on.

"What?" He says backing up slightly. "Come on, you guys are all gonna thank me when you guys become internet sensations!"

"Wait, what…?" My face scrunched in confusion and realization all at the same time.

"Oh, you better believe this little puppy is going viral lady and germs." He continues on his enthusiastic explanation. I mean we got unrequited love, we got, the heroine who's struggling with the loss of her one and only love, we got...we got blood!"

I had to swallow back the vomit that wanted to be set free as he explained is if it were a movie and not real devastation that I had just gone through. He conveniently keeps his attention on every patron in the room besides me. I wasn't sure but when he looked at me he came back from reality, even if for just a split second. All I wanted was him to float back down and stand by my side but he almost seemed too lost.

"I don't think there's enough hard drives in China to count all the views we're gonna get, you guys!"

"At the expense of our feelings!" I scream at him, unable to take much more of this!

Mike couldn't keep quiet any longer either, replying, "What are you talking about you ass hat? Jessica's fucking dead!"

We all sat silently at the revelation. I looked desperately at Josh, searching for any sign of guilt or admittance. But there was none, just genuine confusion. He couldn't have done something like that. Josh or insane-Josh he wasn't capable of murder!

"What?" He said.

"Did you hear me?!" Mike says as he begins to walk almost menacingly towards Josh. "Jessica is dead."

My mind didn't decide to step in front of Josh, my body and heart did. I knew Josh would never kill anyone, even in an act of revenge.

"Michael he didn't do it!"

I hear Chris scream as my words leave my throat.

"Get out of the way before you get hurt, Charlie!"

"And you are gonna fucking pay you dick!" Mike screams as he pushes me, sending me into the table, and pistol whips Josh all at once.

Instantly Josh is out on the floor and the second I squirm from my brothers arms I'm at his side.

"Josh!" I look up at Mike, my eyes in slits.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! He didn't hurt anyone!"

"Oh yeah? And how would you know? Were you in on this?!" He accuses.

"Are you sure it's not you who's out of their mind! You didn't even give him a chance to defend himself before you go capital punishment on him? He said he didn't do it!"

"Back off Mike, Charlie was with us the whole time! She's not fucking crazy, she wouldn't do something like this!" Chris defends me as he also makes a wall with his body between me and an imposing Mike who stood over me.

"You're both fucking blind! This murdering bastard killed Jessica, and for what? Who knows what's going on in his fucked up head! I mean you're defending him, Charlie, after he made you think he was dead and and filmed you as you grieved, that's the guy you're defending."

"Yeah? And like you're any better Mike? You think filming Beth while she was vulnerable, and making her run out into the cold where God knows what happened to her and her sister makes you any better?" I scream with tears in my eyes.

"Look, I know you're confused right now, but your boyfriend's a murder, and he can't stay in here with us. We need to call the cops and tie him up somewhere so he can't fuck with our heads anymore!" Mike says.

He sighs and places a hand on his hip.

With a more calm voice, he adds, "He's dangerous, Charlie."

"You don't get it do you? He's not…"

What did I say? He's not him? That was true, but Josh has never been completely gone. He's had moments of clarity, where he knew right from wrong. I saw it when he would look at me. He knew and he continued at all costs. He included Chris, Sam, and me even in this act of revenge when we didn't have a part to play. Was this Josh? Is this him and I just want an explanation, an excuse, to keep loving him and forgive him?

"I don't want him near me," Ashley says as she looks at Josh with malice.

"It's a good thing he's knocked out then," I say dryly as I absentmindedly stroke his hair.

Mike was right, I was confused. Very confused.

"Why the shed? There are a million rooms in this house. He'll freeze!" I argue as Mike begins to tie up a zoned out Josh as he leans against me.

I didn't have the heart to push him away. Maybe when he was more conscious.

"Serves him right." I hear Chris mumble in the corner.

I roll my eyes at him. He's decided to jump on the let's hate Josh wagon, which I can't really blame him for. I was hesitant to hitch a ride but I sure was loading my cargo on board, at least half of it. I was still pretty divided. One second I love him more than ever, the next I just want to hold him, then slap him and then tell him I hate him for putting me through literal hell.

He was starting to come to a little more as each loop around his wrists became tighter.

"Because it'll make everyone feel...safe."

"Yeah because being tied up he can surely terrorize us from the far corners of this massive house."

"Charlie." My head snaps to Josh as he spoke my name.

"Don't talk to him Char." Chris says angrily as he walks over to me. "Don't talk to her man, you've put her through enough."

"I know." Josh hangs his head as the nods sounding as if he's genuinely regretful. "I didn't-"

"I said don't talk to her." With that Chris grabs onto my arm and tries to lift me away from my boyfriend.

I don't stop him and I don't look to see how Josh reacts. Once I'm up it was Mike's turn to pull up a resistant Josh.

We all walked up from the basement after we were given directs from Josh on how to get to the main floor. Of course it wasn't really voluntary with Mike threatening him every other word.

We make it up to the top and the boys head for the door. I don't give it a second thought to follow after them but it must not have been expected as both Mike and Chris stop to look at me quizzically.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mike says.

"Woah, Charlie, you can't come with us," Chris adds.

"Why not? You think I can trust you two to get him there safely? No telling what you'll do to him." I accuse, more towards Mike than Chris.

"What are you his bodyguard now?" Mike deadpans. "Look at that, your girlfriends taking up your job, way to be a man." He condescends to Josh.

"Are we going or are you guys going to listen to me and keep him inside?"

"Charlie no-"

"Stop, Chris, I'm going so let's just go."

The guys share a look and silently have a conversation before they open the cabin door and we are met with the biting cold outside.

We made it down the path I remember taking with Chris before we saw the horrible sight that brought about all of this. The shed was a dreaded place for me. Even though the memory wasn't real the pain sure was. I wasn't interested in remembering it too vividly. Though that feeling of losing Josh would forever be engraved in me.

Josh struggled the whole way, having to constantly be pushed just to get him walking by Mike. I didn't interfere, deciding to let him take some of the punishment but I didn't feel any better about any of this.

"Guys! Guys, come on...seriously, this is crazy, you know?" Josh tried to reason halfway down the path. "Charlie!"

"Shut up," Mike says before I can answer the calls of my boyfriend.

Was he still my boyfriend? Could I still be with him after this? I came into this relationship knowing he had his problems, loving him and accepting him in spite of them. But I'd never been thrown into their depths full swing before. I never really knew how bad it could get.

I didn't even know it would ever have involved me even if he did snap because I trusted him. I trusted that love, as cliche as it was, would concur all only to be sorely let down in the worst way possible. So, was he my boyfriend? Were we really anything besides a passing year of good, bad and the worst? A lesson well learned and absorbed for later use when picking another mate?

The very thought of being with someone else made my head spin. I didn't know where we went from here but I did know that it wouldn't be that easy to just throw this away. Besides, right now wasn't the best time to reflect on our future together anyways.

Instead I turn my attention to my brother. Chris had been oddly quiet. It didn't dawn on me that he too might be as confused as me. Josh was his childhood friend after all. I mean, sure, I was in love with him and his maybe, maybe not girlfriend, but Chris opened up to him just as much as I did. Chris had trusted Josh for as long as I had loved him. In that moment I began to feel less animosity towards my brother for his anger with Josh. He had just as much right as all of us.

As we kept walking, however, the anger slowly started to grow more apparent on my big brother's face and I knew by the way he stared at Josh that the anger was seconds away from completely bubbling over.

"Why'd ya hit her man? Why'd you have to fucking hit her?!" And just like that, he was in Josh's face and a punch had been sent square to Josh's jaw.

I hated being right!

"What are you talking about?" Josh asks as he falls to the ground.

"You punched Ashley you piece of shit!"

Josh struggled to get back on his feet before he looked to Chris.

I had actually managed to forget that fact in my revelation of the psycho masked man being Josh. Gosh, forgiveness wasn't going to be easy it seems.

"I got so mad."

"You don't hit a girl. You just don't." Chris says calmly. He looks over at me and I was sure he was calm until anger etched back on his face and he facing Josh again with a vengeance.

"You're lucky you didn't hit my sister or you'd be dead right now."

"I would never hurt her!" Josh screams confidently back at Chris. I could almost swear I saw a glisten of a tear in his eye. "I love Charlie." He looks at me and our eyes meet but I force myself to look away. "Dude...dude. Chris...Bro…I-"

"I'm not your bro."

Mike begins to push on Josh to move again. This only sparked Josh's anxiety.

"Where are we going? Where are you guys taking me? Charlie?"

"We're locking you up,bro." Mike answers and he pushed Josh down into the snow.

"What?!" Josh says, panicked.

"So you can't do anything stupid before we call the police in the morning."

"Come on! I didn't do anything-"

"Are you serious, bro?" Chris says flabbergasted.

"You're a goddamned murderer is what you are," Mike says.

"He said he didn't do it, Mike!" I defend as I walk closer to Josh.

Chris tried to hold me back but I managed to get in front of Mike to make sure he doesn't get pistol whipping happy again.

Mike begins to try and stalk up to Josh who keeps walking backwards to get away. I'm in the middle walking in front of Josh to keep Mike at bay and Chris is like a second skin on Mike to assure my safety with the somewhat crazed man.

"I didn't do it. Michael, please! Just listen to me, man! I did not hurt Jessica-"

"Are you insane? Like, really? Do you not understand what you've done?" Chris interjects.

"I'm a healer, man!" Josh screams erratically.

My heart jumps and my body follows. I move away as I watch my Josh descend once again.

"I bring people together! Not like you two assholes!" He continues.

I reach out a timid hand in a vain attempt to calm him. I've never seen him so upset. He sighs and looks at me, his eyes soulful, clear and pleading all in one. It's so enticing I almost give in.

"Calm down Josh. We'll figure it all out in the morning." I promise.

"I didn't do it, babe." He pleads. His eyes were sorrowful.

I nod and reach out for his cheek. "I believe you. But you did hurt people."

With that, my hand fell from his face and I let Mike take the lead.

"That's enough," Mike says as he pushes Josh forward and out of my reach. I slink back to my brother and follow after.

As we reached the shed Josh seemed only to get worse.

"You only see what you wanna see! You're blind!"

"Stop talking!" Mike says, frustrated. He runs to Josh and pulls him down. I'm at his side trying to pull him off.

"Get off of him, Michael!" I scream as he points the gun at Josh.

"Dude." Chris tries.

"It's not my fault you suckers can't take a joke!" Josh says from the ground.

"Josh stop you're making it worse!" I scream.

"Oh, oh wait, did I hurt you? Did you just feel a little...little bit of pain? Right now? I am so...so...sorry!" Mike says into Josh's ear as he digs his knee into his back, Josh screamed indignantly.

"Get off of him Mike! He's not doing anything!" I say as I push as hard as I can on the giant that is Mike.

The sounds of pain from Josh were enough to bring that prickling feeling you get when you're on the verge of crying. I bite my tongue to keep the tears away, I couldn't' let them see me cry.

"Jesus dude…" Chris says.

"Stop! Michael...I'm sorry…man. I can't tell you how sorry I am that something happened to Jessica but I swear, I swear to you I have no idea what happened to her…" Josh says as Mike lets up on him.

I was supposed to be angry with Josh not crying over him any more than I already have. I was beginning to feel just as crazy as Josh. Maybe we were meant to be.

"Shit, Mike, this, I don't know, something feels really wrong here, man," Chris says seemingly from nowhere.

I was starting to feel like it wasn't an us against them situation anymore and that took a significant weight off my shoulders.

"Are you joking?" Mike says, a little betrayed.

"I...I'm just having a really hard time figuring out that he would like, do anything to hurt Jess." Chris continues.

I almost wanted to hug him because for all Josh's mania he didn't do anything to any of us to actually physically hurt us...Well, besides Ashley, but he didn't actually murder anyone.

Mike steps closer to Chris and my body is ready to run to be my brother's wall if need be.

"I saw what he did to her. With my own eyes. This-" Mike says louder, gesturing to his blood tattered clothing, "this is her blood!"

I expected Josh to proclaim his innocence once again. Instead, he laughs quietly as if there was something truly funny.

"Can't we all just get along?" He says in a sing-song kind of voice.

If I wasn't convinced before I was now; Josh was coming unhinged.

Mike picked him up violently and Josh cries his disapproval.

"I'm not dicking around," Mike says in aggravation.

We all begin to walk the last couple feet towards the opening of the shed.

"This isn't right. Nope. This isn't how it's supposed to go down." His words growing from a whisper to himself to him turning and addressing us with a somewhat slurred speech.

I was finally beginning to see how bad it could be and I was sure it was going to get worse before it got better.

"You're just a bunch of bullies." He continues as Mike walks towards him to push him inside.

I hated to agree with Josh at a time like this but history showed that Mike, at least, had bully tendencies that I hadn't witnessed since the twins disappeared last year. It's crazy how our true natures always seem to find a way to come out in one situation or another.

"You can't hang out a guy just to dry like this, guys-" he almost sounded sane for that split second and my heart soared because I thought I'd gotten a glimpse of the real Josh before it came crashing down once again as he continued on his erratic speech, "Not like you got the guts to really do anything about it anyways!" He says as he gets in Mike's face with every word.

Mike had finally had enough and pushed Josh down to his knees.

"Oh, stop it! You're the biggest coward there is!" Chris decides to chime in from the door.

"I did something." Josh begins and I'm worried about what might come out of his mouth. "I made you believe in the world I created! And I showed you parts of yourself you were too afraid to visit."

"You manipulated us, you tricked us, you hurt your friends and worst of all your girlfriend, and you did it all while you hid in the shadows. You're a coward, Josh, that's all you are!"

I ignored the pain all these words brought. Everyone was just making this so much more confusing. I didn't even know what to say or think anymore.

I make my way closer to Josh, just out of his sight to make myself available if Mike wanted to go too far once again. He pulls him up quickly and heads to the post in the middle of the room. He struggled but Mike had always been the strongest in our group and over powered him easily. He sat him down and with the assistance of Chris they attempt to tie my struggling maybe/maybe not boyfriend to the post.

"Can't tie 'em up if they just wiggle around-" Josh said in a whimsical voice as he squirmed in the chair to keep the two boys from tying him up. "Leave me a little wiggle room, huh?"

With an aggravated sigh Mike yelled out, "What does it take to shut you up?"

"Ow! Not so tight, okay? Not so tight, okay!" Josh calls out as they finally get him tied to the post.

"Guys you don't have to hurt him to keep him secured-" I protest but am stunned when I listen into Josh as he continues to talk to what seems like no one and nonsense.

The boys both walk next to me and we huddle just in front of Josh who I'm sure was too gone to care what we had to say.

I watched on in a quiet sadness as I see what Josh has been reduced to. I'd never seen it before. He'd gotten bad but he'd never showed it to me. I'd only heard the scattered versions from his parents who only added the necessary information. Enough of which wouldn't send me running for the hills. I never knew it could get this bad though and it had me reevaluating if I even truly knew him at all.

"What in God's name is he talking about?" Mike says as we huddle.

Josh's erratic words drone on in the background.

"This is hard to watch," Chris says.

Imagine how it felt for me.

"He ever say this kind of shit before?" Mike says and it takes me a minute to realize he's talking to me.

I mean, why wouldn't he be? I was his girlfriend...Or, was I? If anyone was to have seen him like this it would be me. That thought alone made me question everything we were as if this whole situation didn't already have me doing just that.

"No," I say meekly as my eyes watch Josh and a tear threatens to fall from my eyes.

"Stupid, stupid, Chris and Ash, Chris is an ass." We all begin to focus on Josh as he begins to talk more clearly. "Ashley's a dumb-dumb," he says laughing.

Chris beings to move closer and I move with him just in case.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said you're a dummy, dummy," Josh answers with a crazed and childish laugh.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, I never imagined in my wildest dreams that you liked me," Josh taunts in a higher pitched voice as he stares on at Chris.

"Stop," Chris says uncomfortably.

I grind my teeth as I watch on. I was angered that Josh was taunting my brother but I didn't have the heart to do anything about it. All in all Josh was sick. He didn't know what he was saying or doing. Or maybe that's just what I needed to believe. The confusion was becoming anger as he just got worse and worse and yet I still haven't found the right way to handle any of this. I was so useless!

Josh smacked his lips together to create the faux sound of kissing before continuing his taunting, "You know what that sound is?" He says almost calmly, "That's the sound of never kissing Ashley, you pussy!" He screams suddenly and unexpectedly in anger.

"Stop," Chris yells as he picks up a discarded stick off the ground and lifts it as if to strike Josh. My hands are on his shoulder before he can strike and he stops dead in his tracks.

"You may as well have Ashley sleep with Mike, I mean at least he's got some notches on his belt. Or better yet me."

That stopped me in my tracks as I furrow my brow at him and wait for what I'm sure will be one of the worst things he says tonight.

"You know, treat her right." he says as he bucks his hips in the air suggestively. He then looks at me with an almost predatory look and adds, "just ask your sister."

I had to jump in Chris's way to stop him as he screamed, "I'm gonna kill him!" And for the first time tonight I truly believed he would.

"You're fucking pathetic Christopher!" Josh yells out into the commotion.

"Don't listen to him, it's not worth it," Mike says beside us.

I place my hands on my brother's heaving chest and can't bare to look him in the face as I do. I could feel his eyes on me, asking if what Josh had implied was true. I didn't need to disappoint him anymore than I'm sure I already have.

I kept my back to Josh. I couldn't believe he had said any of that. Every word that he said, everything he does was like a slap in the face. I didn't know how much longer I could stand here and listen to this.

"Oh come on babe, what we did was nothing to be ashamed of." He says and he almost sounded like himself.

I turn to look at him because I thought maybe he'd come to his senses.

"We, we're in love. It was magical. The way you screamed-"

I felt Chris push passed me best he could without hurting me and was inches away from his fist meeting Josh's face once again before Mike pulled him back with his arm wrapped around his shoulders in a quick lock.

"Do you want to die you sick fuck? Is that what all this is Josh?" Chris screams as he's pulled away by Mike.

I could only glance at Josh as his eyes settled on my brother. I couldn't believe he would use us as a way to hurt my brother, like that's all we were good for. I started to feel like I might need a shower to wash off this invisible dirt I felt was creeping in. What we had felt unclean or at the very least unclear. After a moment of letting the air thin out Josh finally filled it.

"Mike, Mike, Mike," Josh repeated over and over trying to get his attention. "Mike!"

"What?" He finally replied.

"What happened with Jess, Mike?"

Mike shifts uncomfortably before answering, "you know what happened."

"No, no, I-I don't...I got a problem, Mike," He says slowly. "I don't remember killing Jess."

"Christ." Mike mumbles next to us.

"I mean, like, I feel like I would remember killing her, you know? She's so soft." He leans forward in his restraints. "And she'd probably got like a really tight bod."

My jaw flexed and I turn my head away from him and his words. This wasn't my Josh in there anymore.

Mike, angered, jumps forward, gun pointed and ready at Josh's face. I feel the air leave in a deep scream from my throat as I watch immobile from my brother's side.

Chris was quick to react. He lifted the stick and let it swing nice, swift and clean on the gun, immediately disarming Mike. I felt as if my heart finally had enough strength to finally start pumping as I watch the gun hit the ground.

"Seriously." Mike says.

I almost feel like laughing. He was really surprised that Chris disarmed him when who knew what Mike was capable of. I think after all of this we didn't really know what any of us were capable of. None of us truly knew each other. Maybe that was Josh's whole point.

"Wh-what?" Chris stammers.

"Did you think I was really going to shoot him?" Mike asks surprised.

"I-I dunno." Chris says.

"Come on Chris, you know me better than that!" Mike sounded so offended by this when really Chris was completely right to do what he did. We didn't know each other anymore.

We all hear a gitty laugh as Josh repeats Mike, "Yeah, Chris, you know me better than that." He says in a playful voice.

"Do we really know anyone anymore?" I mumble as I sweep my eyes over Josh before they find their safe spot on my brother.

"Ah, yeah, well...just next time give me a heads up, alright?" Chris finally says.

"Oh, you poor little piggies. You can't even get your good cop bad cop routine to work." Josh taunts. "Leave it to the pros, bros!"

"Why don't you two go back to the lodge and make sure everyone's alright." Mike finally orders. "I'll stay here with this lunatic until morning."

I scoff as I stand my ground.

"You really think I'm gonna just leave you in here with Josh? You?" I say flabbergasted.

The guy who thinks Josh killed his girlfriend, one he just put a gun to his face? I'm supposed to trust that Josh will even be alive in the morning if he's left out here with him?

"Ohh, sleepover, can we order pizza?" Josh mocks. "Oh but if Charlie stays, you might need to leave the room Mike."

I don't watch what I assume is a suggestive wiggle of his brows. Instead I just watch my feet indent the soft snow beneath me.

"No. You're going with Chris." "You're coming with me." Chris and Mike say at the same time.

"I don't get a say in this?" I argue but I know it's useless.

Chris would drag me back to the lodge if he had to. Besides, as I thought more on it, the less I wanted to keep witnessing Josh's descent further and further into his madness. I already had a hard enough time stomaching this anyway. I just didn't trust Mike.

With that I stepped, what I hoped was assertively and not just a short girl trying to seem tough, up to Mike.

My face was stern as I spoke, "One hair out of place…" I couldn't really think of what else to say but I could tell he got the message as he nodded and looked away.

I then moved closer to the door, my back turned to everyone as I waited on my brother.

"You sure you're okay?" Chris asked, I assume Mike.

"Yeah. I wanna know everything's fine back there." Mike answers.

"You're right." Chris agrees. "See you in the morning."

I hear the stick fall with a soft cling on the ground and soon Chris's arm is around my shoulder, guiding me on the long trail back to the lodge. I focus on the sound of our matching steps to keep my heart from breaking as I left it behind in the shed for the second time tonight.


End file.
